Over The Rainbow
by Ever-Lyo
Summary: Suite de Broken Rainbow "Et je préférai alors tourner les yeux et m'échapper de ses prunelles écarlates qui me scrutaient presque durement, comme coupable." Bella chez les Volturi, Edward avec Tanya, une année après, que sont-ils devenus? (EN PAUSE)
1. Chapitre Premier

_Bonjour, bonjour !  
Je suis ravie de vous retrouver pour la suite de l'histoire tortueuse de Bella et Edward.  
Nouveau cap, on passe directement en POV Bella, histoire de savoir ce qu'elle devient, au bout d'une année de séparation entre le clan Cullen et elle, qui je vous le rappelle, a choisi de rester avec nos grands amis les Volturi._

_Pour les lecteurs attirés ici et qui ne connaissent pas l'histoire, je vous invite à aller lire la première partie, Broken Rainbow, en cliquant sur mon profil, vous la trouverez !_

_Une réponse rapide aux reviews auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre personnellement :  
_

**Lilia68** : Merci pour cette review, elle m'a fait littéralement hurler de rire, parce que j'imaginais ta tête, et franchement, mon homme a cru que j'étais devenu folle. Oui elle n'y va pas de main morte, mais faut la comprendre, il l'a transformé en vampire quand même !

**Mllx X** : Oui j'adore ce bouquin, et vu comment Edward raconte dans les bouquins que Demetri « capte la saveur » des gens, je me suis dit qu'il ressemblait vachement à Grenouille.

_Allez, sans plus tarder, on commence !_

_._

_.  
_

**I  
**

- Jane, me laisser tranquille, c'est au dessus de tes forces ?

Je soupirai théâtralement.  
Rongée de jalousie, quand elle était présente à Voltera, elle ne me lâchait pas d'une semelle, pour être sûre que je n'en profitais pas pour séduire Aro.  
Ri-di-cule…  
Et comme dans sa vaine poursuite après moi elle négligeait son frère, je m'étais également fait d'Alec un ennemi.  
C'était une chance pour moi que je sois insensible à leurs dons, sinon je serai hors parcours depuis le premier jour où j'avais posé mes valises ici.

Ils avaient pourtant essayé.  
Aro avait dû se mettre très en colère pour qu'ils cessent de tenter de m'avoir par surprise ou pendant mes séances d'entrainement.  
Mais bien trop précieux pour risquer de les perdre, il ne sévissait pas autant que je le souhaitais malgré mes caprices à ce sujet.  
Alors je subissais.

- Où tu vas ?

Le ton était froid comme la glace, sans aucune politesse pour faire passer cette curiosité mal placée.  
Je me retournai et la foudroyai du regard, heureuse de pouvoir la faire enrager :

- Je vais rendre une petite visite à Aro, tu sais bien _ma chère Jane_ qu'il a du mal à se passer de moi…

Ses petits poings se serrèrent convulsivement et je pensais sérieusement que si son pouvoir avait pu m'atteindre, je serai morte de douleur à l'instant même.  
Elle grogna, ce que je lui rendis avec grand plaisir.  
Je n'avais pas envie de me battre ce matin là, mais si elle me cherchait, elle allait me trouver.  
Je n'étais pas à proprement parlé une combattante, mais Jane non plus, et les cours donnés par Felix avaient porté leurs fruits.  
Les muscles bandés, j'attendais en silence qu'elle ose attaquer la première.  
Comme de coutume, cela ne vint pas.  
Marcus passait dans le couloir richement décoré et faiblement éclairé où nous nous faisions face et, de son air ennuyé qui ne le quittait jamais, toqua à la porte du bureau d'Aro en soupirant :

- Mon frère, tes petites femelles se cherchent encore querelles, j'aimerai assez que tu les disciplines un peu plus, elles bloquent la route et sont bruyantes…

Jane se calma tout de suite en murmurant des excuses, mais moi je lançai un regard peu respectueux à l'ancien.  
Je n'étais pas une chose, ni un objet, ni une femelle, encore moins un garde ou une arme, j'étais plutôt une pensionnaire, et je tenais à ce que cela se sache, même devant un des chefs des Volturi.  
Mon caractère capricieux et affirmé avait vite fait le tour de la forteresse ici.  
Je m'en fichais totalement, du moment où l'on me laissait en paix, ce qui n'était pas le cas actuellement.

Dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, le visage d'Aro apparut. Une expression joyeuse l'illumina, comme souvent en me voyant, mais je fus bousculée par Jane qui accourut devant lui, comme le petit chien qu'elle était :

- Maître…

Sa cape ondoyant autour de son minuscule corps d'enfant, elle ploya dans une révérence ridicule qui m'arracha un rire dédaigneux.  
Elle se retourna en dévoilant sa rangée de dents parfaites, menaçante, mais j'avais les mêmes à lui opposer, toutefois je les découvris dans un sourire charmeur à l'intention d'Aro, en lui passant devant, lui marchant sur les pieds, et lui claquant la porte au nez en rentrant dans le bureau.  
Ma voix ne cacha néanmoins pas son cri de dépit et de colère étouffé par l'épaisseur de la porte en chêne, quand je saluai poliment, mettant dans mon ton des accents suaves et séducteurs :

- Bonjour Aro, je suis contente de vous voir…

De ma démarche dansante – il fallait bien des avantages à être une immortelle – je me dirigeai vers un fauteuil confortable – détail inutile en soit, mais les Volturi adorait le luxe tapageur – et m'y assis en croisant les jambes de façon aguicheuse.  
Aro secoua la tête comme s'il était fâché, mais son éternel sourire ne l'avait pas quitté.

- Bella, Bella, Bella… Quand cessera donc cette ridicule guerre entre vous…

- Vous savez comme moi que ce n'est pas moi qui ai lancé les hostilités Aro, répondis-je d'un air faussement choqué.

- Oh, certainement, mais tu aimes alimenter cette querelle.

- Vu sous cet angle-là…

Je plaçai mon visage dans le creux de ma main gauche, le regard dans le vague dirigé vers une bibliothèque.

- Tu es très élégante… apprécia-t-il d'un coup d'œil rapide sur ma silhouette.

- Merci Aro, mais vous savez que je fais toujours des efforts pour vous…

Il eut un petit rire discret.

Mes souvenirs humains étaient assez vagues, mais je me souvenais clairement de mon peu d'intérêt pour le shopping. Mais à présent que j'étais… _ce que j'étais_, je me permettais de dépenser des sommes folles en vêtements, pour le simple plaisir d'être désirable.  
Auparavant, ça rendait _l'autre_ fou de jalousie, et maintenant, cela m'était resté.

Je secouai la tête, réflexe humain, pour ne pas penser à cette époque, et préférai me concentrer sur ma tenue.  
J'avais toujours refusé de porter la cape distinctive des Volturi, qui était pour moi un signe d'asservissement, j'en possédais bien une, au fin fond de mon dressing, mais elle restait dans sa housse. Je détonnais dans cet univers aux pardessus fluides et sombres.  
Je portais ce jour là une jupe à taille haute cintrée rouge sang, sur une chemise en soie blanche aux manches très larges, dont les boutons du haut étaient défaits, et une paire d'escarpins vertigineux noirs vernis.  
J'avais l'air d'une working girl, en beaucoup plus belle, évidemment.  
Je piquai un crayon rouge dans un pot sur le bureau d'Aro et tordis mes cheveux en chignon, le plantant dedans.

Si le temps me le permettait, peut-être sortirais-je aujourd'hui, peut-être Florence pour flâner dans les cathédrales, histoire de souiller ces lieux sacrés de ma présence.

Aro me sortit de mes pensées :

- Tu t'es entraînée aujourd'hui ?

- Pas physiquement, Félix n'est pas là – _tant mieux pensai-je_ – mais j'ai fait quelques exercices mentaux.

- Bien, et jusqu'où projettes-tu ?

- Et bien quand Jane est d'assez bonne humeur pour tenter de percer mes défenses, j'arrive à protéger les personnes alentour dans un rayon de dix mètres.

- Bien… apprécia-t-il.

Je n'aimais pas quand il disait ça, comme si j'étais une vulgaire arme de défense, pourtant au fond, je savais bien que c'était le but de ma présence ici.  
J'avais rapidement mis les points sur les _i_ en m'installant à Voltera. Je ne serai pas une garde comme l'étaient Felix, Demetri, ou Jane.  
Aro avait accepté, Marcus aussi, mais il avait fallu convaincre Caïus qui renâclait, comme à son habitude.  
En retour, je m'entrainais à développer mon don, et si le cas devait se présenter, je prendrai leur défense.  
Je pouvais partir, comme tout le monde, dès que j'en aurai envie, mais tant que je serai présente ici, je serai dans leur camp.

.

.

**Oo0**

J'étais un peu comme une princesse ici, couverte de cadeaux, mes caprices quasiment tous satisfaits, convoitée par beaucoup de vampires, mais appartenant officieusement à Aro.

Oh, il n'y avait rien de charnel entre lui et moi.  
Il aurait bien aimé, bien sûr, et me demandait souvent même, tant que parfois je devais me fâcher.  
Je m'amusais avec lui dans un jeu de séduction latent, mais jamais je n'envisageais que cela passe à la vitesse supérieure et cela pour plusieurs raisons.  
D'une, il avait une femme, Suplicia, avec qui j'avais des rapports cordiaux tout de même, mais à qui je refusais de faire cet affront, même si mon comportement suggérait le contraire.  
Humaine, j'avais vu le mariage de mes parents – je n'aimais pas penser à eux, cela m'attristait toujours – voler en éclat, depuis, même si je l'avais en horreur, je sacralisais les liens du mariage.  
De deux, je n'étais tout simplement pas prête pour cela. Cela pouvait faire, et faisait rire, après tout j'étais une vampire, pourquoi alors accorder tant d'importance à ça ? Au contraire, pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour m'amuser avec les hommes ?  
Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas. J'étais bloquée, alors je me disais que quand je trouverai mon compagnon – j'étais intimement persuadée qu'il n'y en avait qu'un pour moi sur cette planète – ça irait mieux, fut-ce dans une centaine d'année que je le rencontre, tant pis. En règle générale, la patience n'était pas mon point fort, mais en amour, je voulais bien faire un effort, de toute façon, à cause de _lui_, j'avais tout le temps devant moi, maintenant…  
Et de trois, aussi ridicule que cela puisse paraître puisque nous étions tous figé dans notre âge lors de la transformation - 37 ans pour Aro - je le considérais comme _vieux_, je n'y pouvais rien, c'était plus fort que moi. C'était pourtant un bel homme, mais son âge vampirique me faisait trop grand effet pour que j'envisage une relation physique.

Au final donc, j'avais un statut assez spécial, semblable à celui des maîtresses royales de la renaissance, et cela me convenait pour le moment.

Je me levai et me penchai au-dessus du siège ou où Aro s'était installé, en passant une main sur son épaule droite.

- J'ai un bon entraineur.

Pour développer mon don, Aro m'avait confié aux bons soins de Chelsea. Celle-ci, ayant un don mental et sachant l'utiliser à son envie, était une bonne pédagogue.  
Et, qualité non négligeable, elle ne me détestait pas.  
Ce qui était le cas de Renata, qui se sentant attaqué dans son domaine, me vouait une haine presque plus profonde que Jane, et même si elle ne le montrait quasiment jamais, cela se lisait juste dans son regard.  
Voilà pourquoi ce n'était pas elle mon professeur alors qu'elle aurait été la plus qualifiée.

- Et Felix ?

Je soupirai ostensiblement.

- Ha, Felix est immuable, il sera toujours Felix…

- Et oui… répondit l'ancien, mais tu le disais absent, je te précise donc qu'il vient juste de rentrer de sa chasse, et il t'attend surement devant la porte à l'heure qu'il est.

- Je n'ai aucune envie de m'entraîner aujourd'hui.

- Je ne t'oblige en rien…

Je lui souris mais pestai intérieurement.  
Felix, quand il rentrait de chasse, était encore plus insupportable que d'ordinaire, l'apport de sang neuf, certainement.

Je soufflai. Autant provoquer la confrontation maintenant.

- Je vous laisse à vos travaux Aro, j'ai à faire, je vais certainement me rendre à Florence aujourd'hui, le temps est à la pluie, j'en profiterai pour chasser.

J'allai partir quand il attrapa ma main et y posa ses lèvres pâles.

- Douce Bella, quand me laisseras-tu te toucher ?

Son regard presque suppliant me fit éclater de rire.

- Aro, je vous en prie, nous savons tous deux comment finira cette conversation si nous nous aventurons à débattre de ce sujet houleux…

- Tes désirs sont des ordres ma jolie, comme toujours…

Je secouai ma chevelure pour en faire tomber le crayon et sortis du bureau en manquant de rentrer dans Jane, qui, boudeuse, attendait. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à ménager sa sensibilité aujourd'hui.

- Dégage sale gamine !

Pour une fois, elle m'ignora et rentra dans la pièce en silence.  
Mais ce fut pour que Félix me saute mieux dessus :

- Bella, ma belle, ma merveilleuse et sensuelle Bella !

- Félix…

Sur un signe de tête, je me dirigeai vers ma chambre mais il me suivait, comme à son habitude.  
Avant que j'aie le temps d'appuyer sur la poignée, il posa sa main sur le battant de ma porte.

- Tu m'invites à rentrer ?

- **NON**, Félix.

- Allez, s'il te plait, Bella, je te promets que tu ne le regretteras pas.

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, et d'un geste, passa son autre bras autour de moi pour m'enfermer dans une étreinte que je fuis rapidement en me collant à gauche du mur, mais il revient à l'attaque, un petit jeu que lui seul amusait et qui pouvait durer des heures…  
Félix, qui n'avait pas de compagne, avait tout simplement décidé que je serais celle-ci, ce qu'évidemment, je refusais farouchement.  
Mais comme il disait qu'il avait tout le temps devant lui pour me convaincre, il ne me laissait pas une seconde de tranquillité, même pas celles où Jane me lâchait la grappe, et comble de malchance, c'est lui qui m'entraînait au combat singulier.

- Bella, si tu veux, je te donne un cours particulier de corps à corps…

Il haussa les sourcils d'un air suggestif, et je fuyais encore, en lui jetant au nez :

- Félix, si un jour tu espères attraper une femme dans tes filets, une femme assez bête pour te supporter, ce dont je doute l'existence mais soit, change de registre de drague, c'est lamentable, même les humains font mieux.

Comme toujours, il ne se vexa pas. Il se contenta de m'emprisonner à nouveau dans ses bras en susurrant :

- Tu vas quelque part ?

- Je sors, répondis-je en me dégageant vivement.

- Je t'accompagne ma belle ?

- Non merci, je n'ai pas besoin de compagnie, et si c'était le cas, je crois que je préférerai encore aller faire du lèche-vitrine au bras de Jane.

Il se mit à rire, son espèce de rire qui le secouait de haut en bas lui donnant des airs d'échappé d'asile, ce que je lui disais souvent, et déclara :

- Allez, je file, j'ai des choses à faire, mais je serai rapide, ne t'inquiète pas beauté, je n'aurai même pas le temps de te manquer…

- Ben voyons… maugréai-je en rentrant dans ma chambre pendant qu'il courrait je ne savais où - loin de moi, c'était l'essentiel.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon repère.  
Une chambre immense, avec cabinet de toilette attenant et dressing.  
Un lit tout aussi démesuré, inutile mais joli, à courtines en soie mordorée, comme dans l'ancien temps, recouvert de satin orange sanguin.  
Sur un parquet en chêne brut et bien ciré, un bureau avec un ordinateur et une connexion fibre optique pour Internet – comment cela marchait dans les tréfonds de ce château, mystère – si l'envie me prenait de vouloir faire des recherches, une grande bibliothèque supportant le poids de nombreux ouvrages précieux de collectionneurs dont je préférais ignorer le prix et qui couvrait deux pans de murs de la pièce, et un miroir inestimable, d'un mètre sur deux.  
Une table de chevet ouvragée, où s'entassait un grand nombre de lettres jamais ouvertes mais jamais jetées, une cheminée où je n'allumais jamais de feu – le traumatisme de ma transformation était encore trop proche – un écran plat et toute la technologie possible que l'on pouvait y associer, et enfin, une puissante chaîne hifi dernier cri.

Je l'allumai et insérai un CD de classique au piano. J'aimais cet instrument, j'ignorais pourquoi puisqu'humaine ce n'était guère une passion.  
Le son emplit la chambre et je me regardai dans le miroir pour remettre en place mes vêtements correctement, mis à mal par la présence collante de Félix.

Puis mon regard rouge grenat se refléta dans la glace, et je préférai alors tourner les yeux et m'échapper de ses prunelles écarlates qui me scrutaient presque durement, comme coupable.

**.  
Oo0**

**.**

_Voilà pour le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle partie, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçus, je l'ai écrit beaucoup plus facilement que je pensais, ce qui me rassure pour la suite._

_J'espère que ce chapitre sera salué par de très nombreuses reviews, que j'attends avec impatience, critique, compliment, je prends tout, et je réponds à tout !_

_Ever-Lyo.  
_


	2. Chapitre Second

_Bonsoir,_

_Je suis contente de vous retrouver pour un nouveau chapitre qui a attiré beaucoup de lecteurs.  
Il n'y a pas eu beaucoup de review par contre, dommage… Mais énormément de personnes m'ont mis en alerte ou en favoris, et je vous remercie, sachez aussi que je vais voir tous les profils de ces personnes et que je lis leurs fictions dès que j'en ai le temps._

_Trêve de bavardage, nous retrouvons notre cher Edward, et bien sûr Tanya, exilé dans l'Upper East Side New-Yorkais, et leur existence ne sont pour ainsi dire pas si simples…  
_

.

**II  
**

.  
Mes doigts d'une blancheur de neige s'accordaient parfaitement avec sa peau d'albâtre. Ils couraient sur son corps de femme fatale, suivaient ses courbes délicieuses pour aller se perdre dans sa chevelure blonde aux boucles parfaites.  
Tanya fermait les yeux de plaisir, soupirant légèrement, la bouche entrouverte.  
Complètement nue, elle s'offrait à moi, allongée sur le divan en cuir bleu nuit, pointe des pieds tendus, bras au dessus du visage.  
Et moi, je priais un dieu dont je niais habituellement l'existence pour que le plaisir que je semblais lui procurer prenne aussi possession de moi.

En vain.

Aucune étincelle, rien qui me pousse à aller plus en avant, et le plus dur pour Tanya, rien qui ne me donne envie de continuer mes caresses.  
Si je fermais les yeux pour me concentrer, ce n'était pas Tanya que je voyais, mais Bella. Et si cela suffisait à remuer comme quelque chose dans mon bas ventre, dès que j'ouvrais les yeux, aussi belle soit elle, Tanya anéantissait tout effort de ma part, tout désir…  
Depuis un an que je vivais avec elle, c'était simple, nous n'avions jamais eu de rapports sexuels  
Inutile de dire qu'elle le prenait mal, même si elle essayait de comprendre, d'y mettre du sien.  
_Ma courageuse_ Tanya.

Ce soir par exemple, elle soupira de dépit mais se contenta de se rasseoir, d'attraper une robe de chambre et de se couvrir, fixant son regard sur New-York par la baie vitrée de notre appartement sur les toits.  
J'étais un beau salaud, et Tanya était au fond comme une de ses innombrables femmes de hauts dignitaires qu'elle croisait souvent dans l'Upper East Side, triste, abandonnée, seule.

Elle souffrait de la séparation d'avec ses sœurs qui l'appelaient très souvent, lui envoyaient une quantité industrielle de lettres. Elle souffrait parce qu'elle m'aimait malgré tout et que je n'y arrivais pas. Et elle souffrait encore plus de ne pouvoir me le cacher.

En coup de vent, elle partit se changer, puis réapparut en robe du soir grenat de grande valeur, perchée sur des hauts talons. Un sourire contraint se dessina sur ses lèvres laquées de rose.

- Je sors, j'ai une réception

Je déposai un rapide baiser sur son front.  
Oui, j'étais vraiment un beau salaud.

**.**

**0oO**

Comment en étions-nous arrivés là ?  
Penché sur la balustrade de la terrasse qui occupait le toit de l'immeuble, je me remémorai la dernière année passée.  
J'avais fui, lamentablement, plutôt que d'affronter la douleur, la trahison de Bella, la compassion de ma famille.  
J'avais cru bêtement que devant cette preuve flagrante d'amour qui ne serait jamais partagé, je pourrai oublier, l'oublier elle, dans les bras d'une autre.  
Et j'avais fait tellement, tellement de mal à Tanya, qui m'avait suivi, sans condition, juste de la peine pour moi, et une cargaison d'espoirs que j'avais déçu.  
Nous avions roulé jusqu'à l'aéroport le plus proche, et regardé le tableau des départs. Tanya avait suggéré un retour aux Etats-Unis, alors nous étions venus à New-York et avions immédiatement acheté cet appartement. Avec une prime absolument scandaleuse, l'agent commercial avait réalisé la vente en une nuit, et nous avait laissé tranquille.  
Nous étions chez nous, _Edward et Tanya Cullen_ (les faux papiers avaient été faits tout aussi vite) et avions alors essayé de commencer un semblant de vie de couple, de se fondre dans la population huppée de la cinquième avenue qui n'avait pas tardé à affluer chez nous pour nous connaître.  
Pure mascarade, mais nous étions bons acteurs.

Nous recevions peu, rideaux toujours fermés quand les rayons du soleil étaient trop traîtres pour nous. Nous nous étions inventés une maladie imaginaire et une histoire.  
Nous étions sensés nous êtres rencontrés dans un hôpital du Washington, atteints de la même maladie, à savoir une allergie assez faible aux rayons du soleil, qui nécessitait cependant notre claustration dans notre appartement dès que le temps était trop beau.  
Evidemment, toute la bonne société humaine avait décidé d'organiser un bal avec levée de fond pour une association luttant contre notre maladie.  
J'avais monté de toute pièce, et grâce à mes connaissances en médecine dues à ma vie avec Carlisle, des dossiers fictifs dans un hôpital lointain qui avait été ravi de garder le silence sur le fait que nous ne venions jamais passer d'examens contre un nouveau service de chirurgie dernier cri. Puis j'avais joué la comédie du malade heureux d'aider les autres malades, et tout le monde fut ravi. Fin de notre arrivée très discrète à New-York.  
En prétendue femme riche, Tanya n'avait pas besoin de travailler.  
Quant à moi, j'avais repris le piano et donnait des récitals qui attirait énormément de monde, certains soirs. Le cœur si j'ose dire n'y était pas, encore moins la passion, mais je jouais de façon mécanique et cela leur suffisait. Encensé par la critique, jamais personne n'avait osé critiquer mon jeu, de leurs oreilles humaines, personne n'entendait, ou plutôt n'entendait pas le manque d'âme dans ma musique.

**.**

**Oo0**

Et pendant ce temps, Tanya s'efforçait de se rendre désirable, et moi je m'excusais toujours de ne pouvoir la satisfaire.  
En toute honnêteté, nous étions malheureux.  
J'aurai pu souffrir seul, mais non, j'avais choisi de faire souffrir Tanya avec moi, Tanya qui méritait tellement, tellement plus que moi, pauvre vampire dépressif qui n'osait même pas répondre aux milliers d'appels de ma famille, aux lettres, aux e-mails.

Je m'approchai du piano à queue qui occupait le centre du salon. Mes doigts glissèrent sur les touches et quelques notes discordantes s'échappèrent de l'instrument.  
Je soupirai.  
Souvent j'avais pensé à retourner en Italie, avoir de ses nouvelles, parfois même j'avais acheté les billets d'avions, et puis finalement, je n'avais rien fait.  
Toujours aussi froussard.  
Qu'est-ce que j'aurai fait là-bas ? Elle ne voulait plus de moi.

- Edward ?

Je me retournai, parfaitement conscient de la présence de Ron.

Ron était le seul vampire un tant soit peu civilisé de tout New-York. Il se nourrissait de sang humain mais s'éloignait assez de la ville pour cela, et s'était intégré à la communauté cosmopolite.  
Nous l'avions rencontré par hasard, un soir où Tanya et moi marchions le long de la cinquième avenue.  
Il nous avait alors présenté à tout ceux qu'il connaissait, en général des vampires plutôt jeunes, encore un peu sauvages et affamés, qui se contentaient de sans-abri puant le mauvais vin et la pisse pour se sustenter.  
Je les méprisais, et ils l'avaient tous senti, nos rapports en étaient donc restés là.  
Ron par contre était joyeux, et venait souvent à la maison, sans y être invité, parce qu'il savait que sa présence ne me gênait pas, elle m'apaisait même.  
J'avais la plupart du temps vécu avec un autre vampire, que ce soir Carlisle ou mes frères, et vivre avec une femme, une femme qu'en plus je n'arrivais pas à aimer, était une chose inédite dans laquelle je ne me sentais pas à l'aise.  
Ron avait toujours une plaisanterie, une boutade à sortir au bon moment.  
Sans vraiment avoir le don de Jasper, en tout cas sans pouvoir avoir aucune influence dessus, il sentait les états d'âme des gens et sa nature le portait à y remédier avec les moyens qu'il avait.  
Ce soir par exemple, il me tournait en dérision :

- Et bien Eddie, encore une panne ?

Je secouais la tête d'un signe impatient, mais amusé. Il ne me vexait pas, car ce n'était jamais volontairement méchant.

- Ronaldo, va donc te trouver une femme, et ensuite peut-être pourras-tu me donner des leçons.

- Les femmes, _les femmes_… Il n'y a qu'à te regarder, et voir les soucis qu'elles causent pour se rendre compte qu'elles ne valent pas la peine…

- Dis plutôt qu'aucune n'a voulu de toi.

- Petit joueur, tu sais bien que nombreuses sont les femelles qui sont passées dans mon lit.

- Même si je ne lisais pas en toi, je le saurais, tu ne parles que de ça.

Il joua avec son épaisse chevelure châtain en souriant.

- Mais je me souviens d'une sacrée rousse, celle-là, elle m'a marqué, et pas que psychiquement, si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

- Victoria ?

- Oui, en personne, tu as eu le plaisir de la connaître ?

- Le plaisir, peut-être pas, mais je l'ai aperçu à Voltera oui, difficile de ne pas la remarquer.

Le souvenir de cette nomade avide de sensation forte et sans aucune pudeur me revient d'autant plus fort qu'il était toujours associé à Bella.  
Bella, les cheveux désordonnés, tellement tentante dans sa salopette pourpre, parcouru de sentiments contradictoires qui…

- Oh, oh, mon cher Edward, on se calme tu veux, essaye de garder ça pour Tanya…

Je grognai.

- Ferme-là Ron.

Il éclata de rire.  
Ronaldo était d'origine mexicaine, sa peau pâle était encore teintée d'une légère couleur marron clair, et ses yeux rouges restaient sombres, même une fois nourris. Il était très grand, presque deux mètres dix, et sa musculature aurait peut-être pu venir à bout d'Emmet, même s'il n'aimait pas se battre.  
Il préférait l'amour, ou plutôt l'amour charnel, et j'avais connu peu de vampire avec un tel palmarès de femmes immortelles à son actif. Mais au fond, c'était un romantique.

- Ha… J'admets que peut-être, je dis bien peut-être je me laisserai aller à la vie de couple quand j'aurai trouvé la femme… Je t'envie Edward, toi au moins tu sais qui c'est.

- On voit à quoi cela m'avance…

Nous nous étions croisés à Voltera, sans pour autant faire connaissance, mais il savait parfaitement qui était Bella, ce que j'éprouvais pour elle et ce qui s'était passé. Et il m'enviait vraiment d'avoir trouvé celle avec qui j'avais envie de construire mon existence infinie.

- Allez, Eddie, on a toute la vie devant nous hein ? Elle finira par te pardonner ta belle !

Son optimisme à toute épreuve qui me divertissait habituellement, m'irritait au plus haut point quand il s'agissait de Bella.  
Il ne savait rien…

- Ok, j'ai compris, je la ferme.

- Pas trop tôt…

Il tint parole ce soir là et nous nous contentions de regarder un match de base-ball à la télé jusqu'à ce que Tanya rentre de sa soirée de bienfaisance pour je ne sais quelle cause ridicule.

Elle était toujours aussi belle, aucun cheveu ne s'était échappé de son chignon, son maquillage n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.  
Elle salua froidement Ron, qui la regardait toujours avec un air gourmand et pervers, et qui lui aurait certainement sauté dessus s'il ne me respectait pas autant.  
A son expression, je compris tout de suite que Kate, ou Irina l'avait appelé. La nostalgie lui donnait toujours cet air là.  
Ron comprit aussi que ce n'était pas la peine d'essayer, et qu'il fallait mieux qu'il parte. Sur une révérence ampoulée, il s'éclipsa de l'appartement.

D'un geste du bras, j'invitai ma femme à s'assoir, ce qu'elle fit, et je me glissai derrière elle pour la masser mécaniquement, ce que je faisais souvent, même si cela ne servait à rien.  
Elle pencha la tête en arrière pour la poser sur mon torse en soupirant.

- Des nouvelles de Denali ?

- Quelques une oui…

Je gardai le silence, à elle de décider ou non si elle voulait continuer. Elle savait que je connaissais déjà tous les détails avant même qu'elle ne m'en parle, mais elle avait besoin de se libérer.

- Kate va se marier avec Garrett, elle m'a appelé pour que je vienne faire _la dame d'honneur_.

Elle eut un rire amer qu'elle traduisit par un :

- Y'en a qu'on de la chance…

Je passai mes mains dans ses cheveux et commençai à lui masser le crâne.

- Tu devrais y aller, tu en as besoin.

Elle se dégagea de mon étreinte et me regarda droit dans les yeux :

- Je ne sais pas si je reviendrai si je pars, Edward…

Je soupirai.  
Après tout, j'aurai du m'y attendre, avec tout ce que je lui faisais subir, elle avait le droit de partir, elle le devait même. Mais je n'en avais pas envie.  
Arriverais-je seulement un jour à souffrir seul ?  
Il fallait bien un début à tout.

- Alors ne revient pas.

Elle eut un sourire triste.

- Viens avec moi Edward.

- Je ne pense pas Tanya.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent, je l'avais mise en colère.

- Tu es un lâche.

- Je sais.

- Mais je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi.

- Pas comme je t'aime.

- Non, en effet… Et crois bien que je le regrette.

Elle secoua sa crinière blonde.

- Comment en sommes-nous arrivés là Edward ?

- C'est ma faute Tanya, je n'aurai pas du t'entraîner ici.

- Je t'ai suivi bien volontiers.

- Pas pour les bonnes raisons.

- Je t'ai suivi quand même.

Elle se leva et je tombai à ses genoux, lamentable, en lui tenant les chevilles.

- Je suis désolé _Tany'_, désolé…

C'était à son tour de me caresser les cheveux.

- Je sais Edward, je sais…

- Tu méritais tellement mieux que moi.

- Ne te fais pas de soucis pour moi, j'ai le temps d'oublier, et de trouver un homme à ma mesure.

Elle eut un rire froid.

- J'aurai tellement voulu pouvoir t'aimer comme tu le mérites…

- On ne peut pas forcer ces choses-là, tu m'aimes, tu l'as dit, mais comme une sœur.

- Je t'ai fait souffrir.

- Je ne regrette pas cette année passée avec toi, au moins maintenant je sais à quel point mes espoirs sont vains, et je n'aurai plus le regret de ne pas avoir essayé.

Elle se détacha de moi, qui me laissai tomber sur mes paumes, enfila une tenue plus approprié pour un voyage et attrapa un sac quelconque.  
Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la porte où je la suivis comme une ombre.  
Sa main posée sur la poignée, elle se retourna.

- Tu donneras une explication à nos amis de la haute société.

- Je leur enverrai des mails, de toute façon je vais quitter cette ville aussi.

Elle me caressa la joue d'un geste tendre et maternel, qui me fit cruellement penser à Esmée, ma mère, qui me manquait tant, et à qui j'avais fait tant de mal aussi, en fuyant mon clan.

- Elle te pardonnera.

- Ne fait pas ton _Ron_.

- Mais il a raison. Moi je crois que quand on se trouve comme elle et toi, cela finit toujours par une fin heureuse.

- Il n'y a pas de fin pour nous Tany'.

- Ne joue pas sur les mots. C'est comme ça que tu te voiles la face et que tu recules, au lieu de prendre tes responsabilités.

- Tanya, s'il te plait, ne me fais pas la leçon, je me sens assez minable.

Et alors qu'elle se penchait pour un ultime baiser, mes sens furent alertés par une présence et une odeur inconnue mais que je jugeais ennemie. Je l'envoyer valser contre la baie vitrée qui se cassa sous sa force. Elle n'eut que le temps de maugréer pendant que j'ouvrais ouvrai d'un coup sec la porte et ma bouche resta ouverte de surprise quand je découvris l'identité de mon invité.

- **_Jacob Black_**…

**.**

**Oo0**

**.  
**  
_  
Oui, je sais, je coupe au mauvais moment. Je suis très vilaine, et je l'assume.  
J'en profite pour vous dire que si ce chapitre a tant tardé c'est que j'ai des soucis de santé qui m'empêchent de faire pas mal de trucs – sauf dormir – et que très prochainement je vais sans doute faire un petit séjour à l'hosto donc je ne sais pas quand je posterai le prochain chapitre, j'espère rapidement mais je ne peux rien promettre, ça dépendra que ce que décide ma put**n de vésicule biliaire. Pour ceux qui s'inquiéteraient il n'y a rien de grave. (ha oui, et mon PC c'est du prout en barre aussi et j'ai du le formater et réinstaller tout le bordel)_

_J'en profite aussi pour vous informer que j'ai posté un _**One-Shot basé sur l'histoire des Âmes Vagabonde**_, la seconde saga de Stephenie Meyer. C'est du classé M, et il se trouve dans la partie nommé __**Host **__(le nom anglais) dans la catégorie Book, mais vous pouvez plus facilement la trouver sur mon profil, elle s'appelle _**Se Retrouver.**_  
Pour une fois, j'en suis plutôt très fière, alors comme je sais que de nombreux lecteurs ont lut et aimé ce bouquin aussi, ça me ferai très plaisir que vous y fassiez un tour et que vous me dites ce que vous en pensez, car comme c'est une partie dans qui est très peu fréquentée, j'ai eu très peu de lecture, et ici c'est le seul moyen de faire connaître ce recueil qui contiendra à termes trois one-shot.  
_

**J'adore les reviews**, n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous pensez de mon histoire !  
**A bientôt !**


	3. Chapitre Troisième

_Avec un retard énorme, me voici de retour. Comme je l'avais indiqué, j'ai été malade, j'ai du me faire opérer, et en plus y'a eu des complications qui ont rallongé (à mon plus grand malheur) mon séjour à l'hosto. Je comptais écrire là-bas, mais quand vous êtes abrutis sous les médicaments, pas facile. Enfin, je vais pas vous raconter ma vie, mais j'espère rattraper mon retard avec tout le temps que j'ai devant moi avec mon arrêt maladie.  
Je ne sais plus si j'ai répondu à toutes les reviews signées, j'espère que oui, sinon, dites le moi, que je rétablisse tout ça.  
Un grand grand merci aussi à tous ceux qui m'ont mit en alerte, favoris… Je précise encore que je visite tous ces profils et que je lis les fictions.  
Je réponds maintenant aux reviews anonymes :_

_**Gwen**__ : Merci pour ton commentaire super gentil, il m'a fait très plaisir. Quant à savoir ce qui se serait passé si c'était Edward qui était resté, ça, on ne le saura jamais^^ Et je suis ravi que mes rapprochement avec les livres et les événements historiques te plaisent, moi j'adore rapproché des ouvres et des époques qui me passionnent._

_**Biboo**__ : Tu m'as laissé une review signée mais je ne sais plus si je t'ai répondu, donc je le fait ici : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments !_

_**Akuma**__ : Merci beaucoup pour la review, voilà la suite !  
_  
**.**

.  
- Chapitre Troisième -

.

Finalement, je m'étais changée. Ma tenue aurait un peu trop détonnée dans une Eglise, et c'est précisément là où je comptais me rendre.  
J'avais enfilé une tenue plus sage, une jupe noire plissée et un chemisier en flanelle beige, sur lequel reposait un chapelet en or blanc, perle de culture et croix en nacre, ayant appartenu à Catherine d'Aragon, Reine d'Angleterre.  
Un cadeau de Aro, évidemment.  
J'avais l'air d'une petite croyante candide quand je rentrais dans cette magnifique cathédrale de Florence, mais je savais faire passer par mon regard et ma bouche des idées loin d'être catholiques.  
C'était ici que je comptais chasser ma proie.

Je ne croyais pas en Dieu.  
Déjà, humaine, je n'allais à l'église que pour faire plaisir à mes parents, mais à reculons et avec un profond ennui.  
Vampire, avec ma connaissance du paranormal, je considérais tout simplement qu'aucune entité ne pouvait être supérieur à celle à laquelle j'appartenais bien malgré moi.  
Douce ironie.

Silencieusement, je me mis en posture de prière près du confessionnal où j'avais repéré l'entrée d'un humain appétissant. Quadragénaire, yeux bleus, cheveux poivre et sel, costume de marque impeccable, il se confessait et je riais intérieurement en entendant ses lamentations.

- Pardonnez-moi mon Père, car j'ai péché.

- Quel péché mon fils ?

- Celui de l'adultère mon Père…

Visiblement, cela allait être encore plus facile que prévu. Un mari infidèle…

**.**

0oO

.

Au bout d'un dizaine de minutes, il sortit, et je me plaçai dans ses pas pour sortir de l'église, chapelet à la main. Il me lança un regard qu'il n'arriva pas à décrocher quand je lui souris de toutes mes dents, mes armes aiguisées de venin mortel.

- Alors, on a allégé sa conscience devant Notre Créateur ?

Il haussa un sourcil puis répondit simplement :

- Oui.

- C'est bien, en suivant de bons préceptes dans la vie, vous ne pouvez être qu'un homme respectable.

Je secouai mes cheveux bruns et sourit encore. Il acquiesça sans un mot.

La plupart des vampires de me connaissance se contentaient d'attirer quelqu'un dans une rue sombre sans plus se poser de question pour se nourrir.  
Pourquoi avais-je ce besoin de théâtralisation ?  
Je n'étais pas une traqueuse comme James ou Demetri, et pourtant sur ce point nous étions semblables.

Francesco, c'était son nom, me proposa un café, et je le suivis de bonne grâce en gardant un air innocent. Je le regardai me parler de sa vie en sirotant mon café, qui avait un goût de cendre comme j'avais eu l'occasion de le remarquer depuis sur la nourriture que je faisais semblant d'ingérer pour la mascarade.  
Je minaudais et jouais la comédie devant ses efforts manifestes pour me séduire.  
_Pitoyable_ humain.  
Supposé catholique qui se faisait ordonner des Ave-Maria au nom d'un Dieu qu'il était sensé vénérer et dont il devait suivre les commandements, et qui, au sortir de l'église, fautait déjà de plus belle.  
Pendant que nous nous promenions dans les petites allées pavées de Florence, je lui proposai d'emprunter un chemin de traverse sinueux.  
Il eut tout de même un mouvement d'incertitude, et l'espace d'un instant, de la culpabilité passa dans ses yeux. Je souris derechef.

- Allons, je ne vais pas vous manger…

Je riais intérieurement de ce pieux mensonge.  
Il était partagé entre mon apparence vertueuse et mon attitude aguicheuse.  
Finalement, il me suivit.  
Pendant que je le collais au mur et qu'il me tendait la nuque, inconscient que c'était la dernière fois que des lèvres se posaient sur sa peau, je compris mon besoin de scénariser mes _"repas". _  
Et pendant que je sentais son sang régénérer mon corps mort, je comprenais que c'était pour me sentir moins coupable, comme si mes victimes venaient à moi en toute connaissance de cause, des pécheurs, des menteurs, ce qui m'enlevait un poids dans le rôle que je jouais.

**.**

0oO

.

Je rentrai à Voltera, rassasiée après avoir fait disparaître le corps. Une fois dans ma chambre, je regardai avec hésitation le tas de lettres qui m'était adressé.  
Depuis longtemps, j'avais envie de les ouvrir. Et ce soir, la mélancolie aidant, je tendis précautionneusement une main sur la plus ancienne, presque apeurée.  
Une fine écriture à l'encre bleue avait tracé à la perfection :

_**Bella Cullen  
Forteresse Voltera  
**_

Je l'ouvrai.  
Elle était vide, mais le message n'en était qu'on ne peut plus clair, plus puissant.  
Je savais pertinemment qui en était l'expéditeur. Cette écriture fine, cette odeur puissante qui imprégnait l'enveloppe de papier fin, mélange de pivoine et de miel, tout ça était signé Rosalie.  
Le fait qu'elle n'ai pas besoin de mot indiquait clairement l'intensité de nos liens, l'absence de mots pour nous comprendre, l'intimité de notre amitié, de nos attaches.  
Elle avait été la sœur que je n'avais jamais eu, mon rempart, ma bouée, quand j'avais ouvert mes yeux sur ma nouvelle nature pour ne plus jamais les refermer.  
Elle m'avait guidé, je pouvais encore entendre sa voix quand elle tentait de m'apaiser pendant ma transformation, à travers les flammes qui me consumaient je l'avais entendue. Sa voix avait été le fil sur lequel je tentais alors vainement de m'accrocher pendant que tout mon corps s'embrasait, alors que je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait.  
Elle m'avait appris à contrôler tous mes nouveaux sens, à ne pas sauter sur le premier vampire qui arrivait un peu trop rapidement dans mon champs de vision.  
Elle m'avait appris à qui je devais ma damnation éternelle, à le haïr comme il le fallait, elle m'avait donné les armes pour lui faire mal, et j'avais bu ses paroles.  
Dans ses prunelles or mon reflet m'avait été alors moins insupportable, parce que je sentais que je comptais pour quelqu'un.  
Elle m'avait raconté sa terrible histoire, et si j'avais compris que ses motivations première en me prenant sous son aile avait d'abord été la vengeance et la colère, elle s'était prise à son propre piège et s'était accrochée à moi, alors j'avais pardonné, parce qu'elle avait été la seule personne à refuser que je devienne ce que j'étais.

L'émotion m'étreignit quand je pensais à elle.  
Je regrettais tellement d'avoir du la quitter.  
Son regard, ses mots quand j'avais annoncé mon désir de demeurer à Voltera, tout ça me hantait chaque jour.  
Mais aussi proches étions-nous, comment aurait-elle compris ce que je désirais fuir ?

Ne souhaitant pas m'éterniser sur des pensées néfastes qui reviendraient bien assez tôt, je tendis ma main pour lire d'autres lettres.  
La boite de Pandore était ouverte, alors autant boire la lie jusqu'au bout, toujours meilleur que mes sombres souvenirs…

**.**

0oO

.

La seconde lettre contenait un simple morceau de papier où était écrit :

_**Bella…  
**_

Comment expliquer tout ce que ces trois points voulaient dire pour moi, comment, sans le prononcer, mon nom écrit par elle valait des pages entières de reproches amers ?

J'attrapai la troisième lettre et arrachai l'enveloppe. La lettre contenait un peu plus de mots, mais toujours aussi dur pour moi.

_**Bella, pourquoi es-tu partie ?  
**_

Le remord m'envahissait.  
A travers ses mots, il n'y avait aucune tendresse, juste de la colère, de la rancune, l'envie de blesser.  
Mais je ne lui en voulais pas. Comment aurai-je pu alors que j'étais la cause de son chagrin ?  
La dizaine de lettre qui suivait ne contenait que ces mêmes mots.  
Pensant en ouvrir une énième du même acabit, je fus surprise dès que je touchai la treizième lettre.  
Une boule se forma dans ma gorge quand l'odeur m'emplit les narines.  
De la rose, du patchouli, du caramel et du jasmin en note de fond. Ce n'était pas Rosalie.  
C'était Esmée.

Je décachetai tout doucement le pli qui datait qu'il y a quatre mois. Esmée serait bien incapable de m'adresser un reproche, c'était comme si ce sentiment n'était pas programmé dans ses gènes.  
Je commençai à lire et constatai que je ne m'étais pas trompée.  
Esmée était juste elle-même :

_**Bella,**_

J'espère que tu vas bien et que la vie que tu as choisi de suivre à Voltera te satisfait et correspond à tes attentes. J'espère aussi que Aro ne t'ennuie pas trop, je le connais, je sais comment il peut-être.  
Volera est une jolie ville, et les cités alentours encore plus. Es-tu allée visiter Florence ? Les édifices sont magnifiques, Carlisle et moi avions beaucoup aimés. Les villes de Cecina, Bibbona et Montescudaio sont également charmantes.  
Pour ma part, je suis en ce moment à Denali car il n'y a personne à la maison d'Iqaluit et tu sais que je m'accommode mal de la solitude.  
Carlisle est parti en voyage seul en Amazonie, comme il en avait envie depuis quelques années, pour faire quelques recherches et reprendre contacts avec les Amazones.  
Alice et Jasper sont eux partis à la recherche de Charlotte et Peter, quant à Rose et Emmet, ils sont en France, chez nos nouveaux amis.  
Edward habite maintenant à New-York avec Tanya.  
Ici, en Alaska, les choses se passent bien.  
Comme tu le sais sûrement, Garrett est venu rejoindre Kate, et je ne pense pas m'avancer en disant qu'il est fort probable que tout ceci se conclue par un prompt mariage.  
Ma petite fille chérie, je sais que tu n'en doutes pas, mais je te répète que mes bras te sont toujours ouverts si l'envie te prenait de revenir parmi nous où tu as ta place.

Amuses-toi bien Bella, et réponds moi si tu le souhaites, je serais enchantée d'avoir de tes nouvelles et pouvoir les transmettre à tous ceux qui pensent et tiennent à toi.  
__

_**Emée Cullen.  
**_

Je pliai la feuille en soupirant machinalement, s'il battait encore, mon cœur aurait pu se serrer. Il n'y avait aucun reproche, aucune rancœur dans les mots d'Esmée, juste de l'amour, de l'intérêt.  
J'étais partie comme une voleuse, je ne méritais pas tant de gentillesse, et pourtant…

Comme si je ne pouvais supporter cette prévenance, cette affection, j'attrapai une nouvelle enveloppe de Rosalie, en espérant y trouver des reproches, mais même là, elle semblait me pardonner petit à petit comme le prouvait les quelques phrases plus joyeuses qu'elle avait écrite :

_**Bella,**_

Tu ne réponds pas à mes lettres. J'aimerai avoir de tes nouvelles de temps en temps.

Rose.  


Je secouai la tête.  
Je ne méritais pas non plus son pardon, et pourtant… Me rendre compte qu'elle m'en voulait moins ôtait comme un poids de mes épaules.  
Une odeur musquée, puissante, signée Emmet me fit sourire malgré moi, et j'attrapais son courrier avec curiosité.  
Son écriture masculine avait manqué trouer le papier fin sur lequel il m'écrivait :

_**Salut Bella !**_

J'espère que tu t'éclates à Voltera et que tu te laisses pas faire par ces vieux croutons d'Ancien, ils puent la naphtaline, faudrait que tu le leur dises, je suis sûre que tu peux faire bouger un peu les choses !  
Ici c'est un peu mort, c'est sympa la France, mais c'est un vrai trou perdu chez Landeric, alors avec Rose on va mettre le cap sur Paris, histoire de voir si c'est vraiment la capitale du romantisme ! Rulav va certainement faire le voyage avec nous, je ne sais pas pourquoi vu qu'il ne dit jamais un mot, mais bon, tant qu'il ne nous encombre pas, je serais un jeune homme poli et bien élevé, comme dirait Rose.  
Je pense que tu peux lui écrire d'ailleurs sans avoir peur de sa réaction, car je vois bien que tu lui manques et qu'elle ne t'en veut plus trop.  
Moi je ne t'en veux pas, je te comprends même carrément que tu aie eu envie de changer d'air et de tester un peu d'autres mode de vie.  
T'inquiète sœurette, nos vies sont éternelles, ça permet au moins d'être sûrs qu'on va se revoir !  
Fait trembler les murs de Voltera pour moi, et si tu en a l'occaz, met une beigne à Demetri !

Emmet.  


J'éclatai de rire.  
Emmet resterai toujours lui-même, même par correspondance.  
J'avais l'impression d'entendre sa voix, son rire tonitruant.  
Lui aussi me manquait terriblement, mon grand frère Emmet…  
Mais il avait raison, Rose m'avait presque pardonné, à en juger par l'épaisseur du pli qui suivait le sien :

_**Bella,**_

Tu me manques, je m'ennuie de toi.  
Paris c'est très beau, mais ce serait mieux avec toi, quoi qu'en dise Emmet.  
Je pensais que tu voudrais un peu des nouvelles de tout le monde, alors voilà, je t'en donne.  
Esmée est resté à Denali parce qu'il n'y a plus personne à la maison et qu'elle a tendance à déprimer facilement, surtout depuis que tu nous a laissé tomber, elle ne te le dira pas, mais elle souffre beaucoup, tu sais comment est son caractère. Alors elle essaye d'oublier en présence de Kate, Eleazar et les autres, cela lui occupe l'esprit pour ne pas qu'elle sombre trop dans la mélancolie.  


J'interrompis ma lecture, guère étonnée. Rose m'avait pardonné oui, mais elle me tenait encore rancune. Elle ne prenait pas de gants pour m'écrire dans quel état j'avais laissé mon clan en partant, pour me montrer à quel point j'avais été égoïste. Je n'étais pas fâché, c'était de bonne guerre. Je préférais ça aux nouvelles que me donnait Esmée, je préférais savoir vraiment ce qu'il en était. Ce que Rose se faisait un plaisir de me raconter :

_**Carlisle lui, je pense qu'il se sent coupable d'avoir échoué, de ne pas t'avoir inculqué assez ses valeurs pour que tu résistes à l'appel des Volturi. Il n'est pas du genre à déprimer, mais je crois qu'il se puni en s'imposant un certain temps l'isolement, la solitude, ce qu'il n'aime pas comme tu le sais. Il dit qu'il veut trouver Zafrina et son clan, mais c'est une fausse excuse. Il finira certainement par les rejoindre, la curiosité le poussera je le sais, en attendant, il se promène. On ne sait pas trop où il est exactement, il envoie quelques lettres à Esmée pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas trop de soucis. Alice nous dit qu'il n'y a pas de problème, et Emmet l'envie pour la variété de proies qu'il va trouver là-bas.**_

En parlant d'Alice, sous son impulsion, elle a trainé Jasper à le recherche de ses amis en pendant que ça lui ferai du bien, et elle-même pour se changer les idées car elle est extrêmement peinée de ton départ qu'elle n'avait pas su prévoir. Elle essaye de voir quand est-ce que l'on te reverra, mais visiblement, tes idées sont trop changeantes pour établir avec certitude une ligne d'avenir, ce qui la fruste d'autant plus, tu la connais, et par conséquent, Jasper n'est visiblement pas des plus faciles à vivre. Je sais tout ça car, volubile et bavarde comme elle est, même à l'autre bout de la planète elle ne peut s'empêcher de m'appeler continuellement. Emmet l'a menacé de couper mon contrat téléphonique, tu le connais, parce qu'il réclame de l'intimité, mais il ne fera rien qui me vexerai, surtout qu'il a détruit trois suites présidentielles depuis que nous sommes à Paris, il a donc à se faire pardonner.  


Je ris encore une fois. J'étais à la fois extrêmement peinée de ce que je lisais, de l'état dans lequel j'avais laissé ma famille à cause de mon caprice, mais j'étais aussi ravie d'avoir de ses nouvelles, j'avais un peu l'impression de vivre avec eux.

_**Paris est une ville magnifique, c'est dommage que les humains qui l'habitent soient si moroses. Nous avons rencontré beaucoup de vampires traditionnels dans les catacombes, ce qui a ravi Emmet qui a organisé un tournoi géant de bras de fer. Il est vraiment ridicule, mais je suis bien incapable de l'empêcher d'être si joyeux, car si il ne te l'écrit pas, tu lui manques beaucoup, tu lui offrais en plus qu'une nouvelle sœur quelqu'un de nouveau à taquiner.  
Moi je fais énormément de shopping, tu aurais aimé être avec moi j'en suis sûre, je pourrais vivre ici des années je crois !**_

Il ne me reste plus qu'à te donner des nouvelles d'Edward, je suis certaine que tu t'en moque, mais ce ne serait pas équitable de l'ignorer non ? En tout cas, Esmée m'en voudrai, et aussi loin soit-elle je n'aime pas l'idée de décevoir l'éducation qu'elle m'a donné.  
Edward vit avec Tanya, tu te rends compte, Tanya de Denali qui lui a toujours couru après sans résultat !  
Je suppose que c'est pour panser son petit cœur blessé, et elle, elle est tombée dans le piège. Elle n'a vraiment aucune fierté !  
Bref, ils se sont installés comme un beau petit couple de riche, dans un immeuble de riche, dans un quartier de riche de New-York. Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient heureux. Ca m'est un peu égal de toute façon, je sais que c'est mon frère et que je devrais être triste pour lui, mais au regard de ce qu'il t'a fait je n'y arrive pas.  
Il ne t'aurai pas transformé, rien de ce qui se passe en ce moment aurait lieu d'être.  
Tout ceci est sa faute.

Je pense à toi Bella, et j'attends de tes nouvelles.

Rosalie Hale Cullen  


Je posai la lettre doucement.  
Tout ça, la faute d'Edward Cullen ?  
Non, c'était la mienne et la sienne.  
A quel point ma culpabilité était liée à la sienne, ça, je ne préférai pas y penser.

**.**

0oO

.

_Voilà, c'est qu'elle se pose beaucoup de questions Bella, sans oser mettre des mots dessus de peur que ça rendre tout cela réel._

Je n'ai pas pris le temps d'envoyer ça à ma Bêta, Shiriliz, comme d'habitude, mais j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de faute.  
Je vous promets l'arrivée de la suite rapidement !  
N'oubliez pas d'aller lire mon _OS sur les Âmes Vagabondes !__  
Et surtout, __**n'oubliez pas les reviews !  
**___

Merci d'avoir consacré du temps à mon histoire !

**Ever-Lyo**_.  
_


	4. Chapitre Quatrième

_Bonsoir !_

Plein de review, plein de lecture, merci, ça m'a fait chaud au cœur !  
J'en profite pour répondre aux reviews anonymes :  


**Akuma :** _Merci pour ta fidélité et tes gentils compliments, qui me font super plaisirs, comme toujours ! Tu imagines Esmée n'aimant pas quelqu'un toi ? Pas moi^^_

**Fran :**_ Merci beaucoup, j'avais envie comme tu dis de changer un peu les rôles, parce que je dois dire que Bella dans les bouquins des fois j'ai envie de lui mettre des baffes, alors en la transformant en capricieuse insupportable, je me venge !_

**Catigre12** : _Je me remets bien merci. Sinon, pour tes réflexions, Rosalie ne se rend pas compte des dégâts qu'elle cause dans sa propre famille, elle est trop aveuglée par la vengeance. Je suis d'accord avec toi, Bella mérite des baffes, mais elle a des circonstances atténuantes quand même, la pauvre^^ quant à Edward, chevaleresque jusqu'au bout hein, un vrai romantique torturé ! En ce qui me concerne, c'est comme ça que je l'aime ! Merci pour la review, a bientôt !_

**Isabelle** : _Merci plutôt à toi pour ta review, elle m'a fait plaisir ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi !_

**Gwen** : _Merci, merci, merci, comme d'habitude, ta review me fait super plaisir, et je suis ravi qu'elle arrive à te tenir en haleine ! A bientôt !_

Voici donc la suite de l'histoire, on retourne voir notre Eddie International ! Et aussi Jacob. En toute honnêteté, je n'avais pas envie de le faire rentrer dans l'histoire, et puis je me suis dit qu'une histoire sur Twilight sans Jake, ce serai étrange !  
Bonne lecture !

**.**

.  
- Chapitre Quatrième -

.

- Jacob Black…

J'étais stupéfait.

Non seulement par sa présence, mais plus encore par son odeur absolument infecte que je ne lui connaissais pas et qui automatiquement me mettait dans une posture de défense. Etonné aussi parce qu'il n'était pas seul. Une jeune femme que je ne connaissais pas se tenait derrière lui. Peau foncée, cheveux court et noirs, c'était sans conteste une demoiselle de la réserve.  
Je me concentrai sur leurs pensées et plus j'en apprenais, plus mes yeux s'écarquillèrent.  
Des loups, j'avais devant moi les créatures dont l'existence entière était vouée à éradiquer la mienne.

Tanya aussi était sur la défensive, et un grognement sourd commençait à naître dans sa gorge.  
Je levai la main dans un geste d'apaisement envers elle.

- Du calme Tanya, ils ne sont pas là pour nous attaquer…

Je fronçai les sourcils.

- Même si je dois avouer que je n'arrive pas à saisir le but de votre voyage jusqu'ici jeunes gens.

Léa – c'était son nom – redressa son buste.

- C'est sûr qu'à côté d'un vieux crouton dans ton genre, on fait jeune, mais pas de sobriquets ridicules s'il te plait, on n'a pas élevé les cochons ensemble !

Je préférai ignorer la réflexion, inutile de jeter de l'huile sur le feu, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher aigrement, quand Jacob me bouscula pour rentrer dans mon appartement :

- Fais comme chez toi…

Il ne releva pas ma remarque et se plaça, tendu, les bras croisés, dans mon salon, reflet identique de sa jeune amie, à ses côtés. Je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi ils étaient là, lui comme elle avaient de toute évidence l'habitude de contrôler leurs pensées en raison de leur nature de loup.  
J'étais mal à l'aise.

Léa souffla.

- Ca pue la sangsue ici, faudrait pas s'y endormir Jake…

- Dis à te femelle de se calmer un peu, vous êtes ici chez moi, et je ne vous ai pas invité que je sache ! rétorqua Tanya.

- Je croyais pourtant que tu t'en allais d'après ce qu'on a entendu petite nature, vas-y, on te retient pas !

Le temps d'un grognement, les deux femmes se firent face et Tanya éructa :

- Te permettrais-tu de me mettre à la porte de chez moi, espèce de cabot puant ?

Je m'interposai aussi vite que Jacob.

- Ca suffit, pas d'ennuis, je ne suis pas d'humeur à me battre ce soir !

Les deux jeunes femmes s'écartèrent, Tanya au bout du salon, Léa juste derrière son Alpha. Elle se refusait de s'éloigner plus. Je tentai de l'apaiser.

- Je ne lui ferai pas de mal.

Elle haussa les épaules, dédaignant m'écouter.  
Je perdais patience.

- Bon, faisons court si tu veux bien Jacob, comme tu le vois, il nous est difficile de rester dans la même pièce sans vouloir se sauter dessus, que fais-tu là ? Que prends-tu tant de soin à me cacher ?

Un sourire victorieux illumina le visage de l'indien et il donna un léger coup à Léa.

- Eh t'as vu, je maîtrise hein ?!

Elle lui sourit avec toute l'indulgence d'une femme amoureuse, et de fierté pour sa meute. Même moi je n'avais pas l'orgueil aussi mal placé mais préférai garder ça pour moi.  
En revanche, des tas d'autres questions me vinrent, reculant pour le moment la réponse à ma question initiale.

- Attends voir, comment connais-tu mon don ?

Il éclata de rire, cela ressemblait étrangement à un aboiement et je n'aimai pas ça du tout. Puis il fronça les sourcils en répondant :

- C'est à cause de l'existence de sangsue dans ton genre que je suis devenu ce que je suis, alors crois bien qu'on m'a mis au courant de tous vos petits secrets et combines !

- Bien, mais c'est étrange, quand nous avons quitté Forks, aucuns d'entre vous, à la réserve, ne s'étaient transformés.

De toute évidence, il savait très bien pour quelle raison nous étions partis, nous avions fuit plutôt. Il du se faire violence pour ne pas me hurler dessus et répondit d'une voix basse et grave :

- C'est la faute à vos petits copains qui traînent un peu trop dans la région figure toi.

Je m'étonnai :

- Mes petits copains ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Il se passe qu'une femelle dans ton genre, aux cheveux rouges, est en train de monter une sorte d'armée, ce qui a déclenché pas mal de chamboulement chez nous, dont on se serait bien passé crois-moi ! Mais ce n'est pas de ça dont je voulais t'entretenir.

Je balayai l'argument final d'un mouvement de main.

- Une armée ?

Je me retournai pour prendre mon téléphone. J'allai devoir reprendre contact avec mon clan plus rapidement que je ne le pensais, mais c'était un cas de force majeure.  
Concentré sur l'appel, je ne vit pas Jacob foncer vers moi, m'arracher le cellulaire et le briser entre ses doigts.  
Il grogna :

- Non, nous en faisons notre affaire !

J'éclatai d'un rire froid.

- Laisse-moi rire Jacob Black, vous ne devez pas être bien nombreux chez les tiens, combien sont-ils en face ?

Il refusa de me répondre mais je lu la réponse dans son éprit, et cela me surprit.

- Si nombreux que ça ? Vous n'avez aucune chance, ne mène pas ta meute à l'hécatombe Jacob Black, je vais me charger de cette histoire avec les miens !

Il attrapa mon bras, secoué par des tremblements, et je dus me contrôler à un point presque douloureux pour ne pas l'envoyer valser à l'autre bout de la pièce quand il tonna avec force :

- NON ! Cette histoire ne concerne que les miens, tu ne crois quand même pas que je suis venu implorer l'aide d'un mort vivant dans ton genre !

Je tordais la bouche dans une grimace.

Contrôle.

- Tu sais pourquoi Victoria créé une armée ?

Ce fut sa femme qui s'avança pour m'éructer au visage :

- Parce qu'on a zigouillé un des vôtres qui a eu le malheur de passer trop près de nous, et on y a pris beaucoup de plaisir, crois-moi !

Jacob tenta d'éloigner Léa.

- Ne t'occupe pas de ça Léa, et ferme-là s'il te plait.

Elle s'offusqua.

- Non mais attends là, tu crois que je vais gentiment rester en arrière pendant cette fabuleuse conversation entre de vieux amis ?!

Je m'énervai un peu.

- Il a raison, reste en arrière, prends un peu exemple sur ma femme !

Tanya ne se vexa pas. L'avantage d'avoir vécu un an ensemble était qu'elle me connaissait par cœur, et savait très bien que je maîtrisais la situation. Le cas échéant, elle rentrerait dans le conflit, mais elle n'était pas d'humeur trop belliqueuse ce soir.

En revanche Léa mit son visage à deux centimètre du mien, et je sentis toute son odeur atroce tandis qu'elle me hurlait littéralement dessus.

- Non mais il se prend pour qui le vampire fétide pour me donner des ordres et me prendre pour sa femelle obéissante et soumise ?!

Tanya eut un léger mouvement. Elle était patiente mais il ne fallait pas non plus la chercher. Je n'avais jamais vu une femme aussi hargneuse et querelleuse. Je répondais simplement :

- Pour l'homme à qui appartient le salon dans lequel tu te tiens sans y avoir été invité, alors je te conseille un minimum de politesse. Si tu n'as pas l'air de connaître le principe basique d'invitation avant de débarquer chez quelqu'un, tâches au moins de respecter la bienséance où je finirai par croire que tu es mal élevée.

Cela eut le don de la faire trembler de colère.

- Arrête de te prendre pour un homme, t'es qu'un monstre puant, voilà ce que t'es ! Et je te conseille de pas critiquer mon éducation si tu veux pas que je m'énerve !

J'allais répondre mais Jacob le fit pour moi, et sa voix résonna dans le salon :

- Ca suffit Léa, tu te calmes maintenant, je savais bien que c'était une très mauvaise idée de t'emmener !

Il accompagna son ordre d'un geste pour la faire reculer. Elle lui répondit agressivement :

- Je ne t'ai pas laissé le choix !

Aigrement, son Alpha répondit :

- Crois-bien que je le regrette !

- Tu crois quand même pas que j'allais te laisser aller tout seul ici, toi et tes idées tordues, avec ses sangsues !

- T'aurai mieux fait Léa, je sais pas si t'en a conscience ma vielle, mais tu manques cruellement de diplomatie et de self-control !

- Non mais écoutez le grand Alpha Jacob qui sait tout mieux que tout le monde ! C'est sûr que toi t'es un modèle de savoir-vivre !

Je jetai un coup d'œil dépité à Tanya. Ils étaient lamentables à s'engueuler comme des enfants dans une situation pareille. Elle partageait mon avis et elle intervint :

- Bon, quand vous aurez fini de vous gueuler dessus, vous me préviendrez hein, moi j'ai autre chose à faire que d'écouter des chiots s'aboyer dessus !

Léa voulut lui foncer dessus pour répondre mais Jacob la ceintura :

- Léa, si je continue, je te donne un ordre formel ! C'est ce que tu veux ? Un véritable ordre ?

Elle se calma instantanément en soufflant tristement :

- Ha quand ça t'arrange de faire ton Alpha tu te gène pas.

- Je te ferai remarquer qu'il n'y a qu'avec toi que ça m'arrive Léa, alors je serai toi, je me poserai des questions !

- Ouais, comme "_mais qu'est-ce que je fous avec toi"_ ?

Jacob ignora cette réponse, et Léa sembla se calmer sous la menace d'un ordre direct. J'en profitai pour parler :

- Nous en étions où ?

- Nous n'en étions nulle part, cette histoire ne te regarde pas, j'étais juste porteur d'un message.

- Ne crois pas t'en sortir comme ça Jacob Black, crois moi quand je te dis qu'en tel nombre, des vampires nouveau-nés – _quel terme écœurant !_ laissa échapper Léa – feront de vous de la charpie, tu ne sais pas à quoi t'attendre, laisse moi gérer ce problème, je connais quelqu'un qui connait par cœur ce genre de situation !

- Je me fiche de savoir que tu connais le frère du cousin de la tante de Tartenpion ! Rentre-toi ça dans la tête, je me charge de ça ! Je n'ai besoin de l'aide de personne, encore mois de celle d'un clan de sangsue qui a tué Isabella Swan !

Je secouai la tête, soulagé presque d'avoir crevé l'abcès.

- Nous voilà au cœur du problème alors… Mais je te préviens tout de suite, tu peux dire ce que tu veux, tu n'arriveras pas à me faire sentir plus minable que je le suis, inutile de gaspiller ta salive.

- Tu te sens vraiment comme une sous-merde Edward Cullen ?

Je préférai ne pas répondre à ça, et il eut un sourire ravi en le constatant :

- Un vampire capable de regret, alors là, je dois avouer que je suis étonnée !

Il fit un pas dans ma direction pour me cracher au visage :

- Mais je vais réussir à te faire sentir encore pire que ce que tu penses de toi-même !

- Ca m'étonnerai Jacob Black, ne parle pas de ce qui ne te concerne pas et de ce que tu ne connais pas !

Un autre sourire, carnassier, triomphant :

- Moi je pense le contraire Edward Cullen, parce que si je suis venu ici en personne, c'est pour te dire que Charlie Swan est mort, mort de chagrin parce qu'il ne retrouvait pas sa fille et que ça le rendait malade !

Il martelait ses mots avec délectation :

- Mort de chagrin parce que sa fille unique est morte seulement le lendemain de son arrivée chez lui, parce qu'il a été interrogé par le service des disparitions en tant que suspect, par votre faute les Cullen, il est mort par votre faute !

J'accusais durement le coup et cela se lut sur mon visage.

Léa avait parfaitement raison, j'étais un monstre, non content d'avoir condamné la fille à une existence que je ne souhaitais à personne, non content d'être tombé irréversiblement amoureux d'elle comme pour rajouter à ma faute, j'avais aussi tué le père.  
Jusque là, je m'étais interdit de prendre des nouvelles de la famille Swan. Je n'avais pas pu rater les appels télévisuels, les alertes qu'avaient mis en place les autorités pour la retrouver, mais j'étais un lâche, et je n'avais pas voulu savoir si j'avais fait encore plus de mal que je le pensais.

Tanya s'était approché et avait posé une main qu'elle voulait réconfortante sur mon bras droit, elle pensait pour moi des paroles pleines de consolation mais qui n'étaient d'aucune utilité. Comme toujours elle faisait de son mieux pour moi, et moi, comme toujours, l'abomination faite homme, cela ne me faisait rien.  
J'essayai alors de ne pas laisser transparaître la douleur dans ma réponse, en vain.

- Félicitation Jacob Black, tu as réussi ton coup, c'est pire à présent, tu es content ?

Il se contenta de sourire.

- Tu as fait tout ce voyage pour ça ? Un courrier n'aurait pas suffit puisque tu sais où je vis ?

Il secoua la tête, exultant, hurlant plus que parlant :

- Oh non, je voulais voir cette expression sur ton visage, je voulais te voir souffrir, comme Charlie a souffert, comme mon père souffre de la perte de son meilleur ami, comme tout Forks souffre de cette nouvelle perte !

- Je comprends ton désir de vengeance Jacob, il est légitime et comme tu le vois, je m'en veux encore plus qu'avant, tu as finit ?

Mes paroles semblèrent l'énerver encore plus.

- Crois-bien Cullen que j'adorerai mettre fin à ta minable existence, mais je ne souhaite pas me salir les mains, et j'ai bien mieux à faire en ce moment, mais, un conseil, ne reviens pas à Forks, tu as violé le traité, si je te sens sur mes terres, là alors, je ne répondrai plus de moi !

- C'est tout ?

- Non, ne te mêle pas de ce qui se passe à Seattle, ni toi ni les autres, mon rôle est de protéger les miens, je le remplirai sans ton aide dont je ne veux pas, est-ce bien clair ?

Jacob Black m'avait anéanti, mais je gardais un avantage sur lui, avantage que j'aurai toujours. Il ne lisait pas dans mes pensées comme je lisais dans les siennes, et je restais un bon acteur, même dans les situations critiques.

- Très bien, je resterai en dehors de ça.

- Ais-je ta parole ?

- Tu me méprises mais tu porterais de l'intérêt à la promesse d'une sangsue ?

- Tu es quelqu'un qui respecte ses engagements, je le sais. Alors ? demanda-t-il brutalement

Tanya prit les devant :

- Tu as notre parole Jacob Black, maintenant, fait-moi le plaisir de sortir de chez moi avec ta femelle, je vous assez supporté comme ça !

Le jeune Alpha la sonda du regard, comme pour être certain, puis souffla de scepticisme, et, entraînant Léa par le bras, sortit de chez moi.

J'attendais d'être sûr qu'ils soient loin pour féliciter ma _femme_.

- Impressionnante logique, mais je dois avouer que je ne pensais pas qu'il se laisserait avoir par ton mensonge !

- Ils m'ont crus ? demande Tanya.

- Ils n'ont pas le choix, et ils avaient très envie de quitter la pièce crois-moi. Mais de toute façon, j'aurai trahit ma promesse aussi facilement que je lui ai mentit.

Elle posa son menton sur mon épaule et passa sa main dans mon dos :

- Ca va aller ?

Je la repoussai un peu brutalement.

- Ca ira, comme toujours, mais ce n'est pas là le problème, veux-tu bien prévenir les tiens, je me charge des miens.

Sagement, elle préféra faire comme si je ne l'avais pas chassé.

- Bien entendu.

J'attrapai un autre de mes téléphones portables, puisque celui que je voulais était réduit en miette, et composai un premier numéro. Il répondit immédiatement.

- Ouais ?

- Ron, ramène-toi dans la seconde, je vais avoir besoin de toi !

Je raccrochai et avec un peu d'appréhension, pianotai un autre numéro que je n'avais pas fait depuis longtemps. La voix qui répondit me fit presque mal, mais je me concentrai sur l'essentiel :

- Edward ?

- Carlisle, nous avons un gros problème.

**.**

0oO

.  


_Oui, vous avez le droit de me trucider pour avoir tué Charlie, mais je suis horrible et je l'assume ^_^  
Je suis étonnée, j'avais peur de m'atteler à ce chapitre, parce que je ne savais pas trop comment l'écrire, et encore moins quel rôle donner vraiment à Jacob.  
Il ne devait faire qu'une apparition à la base, comme oiseau de mauvaise augure, et finalement, je vais le garder beaucoup plus longtemps !  
Bref, je pensais que ça prendrai des lustres, et finalement j'ai tout écrit d'une traite, et là il est 2H30 du mat', va falloir que je me relise car je mélange toutes les lettres tellement mes yeux piquent, mais c'est pas grave ! J'étais tellement contente de retrouver les disputes de Jake et Léa que j'ai choisi de mettre ensemble._

Encore merci à tout ceux qui m'ont souhaité un prompt rétablissement, et ne perdez pas la main, **reviews !**__

**Ever-Lyo.**_  
_


	5. Chapitre Cinquième

_Bonjour ! (en fait, bonne nuit)_

Que de trafic, de lecture et de reviews pour mon dernier chapitre, j'en suis _très très contente__, merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui me lisent et encore plus à ceux qui prennent le temps de me donner leur avis !_

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :  
_  
__**Djianara **__: Merci pour la review, elle m'a fait très plaisir !_

_**Gwen **__: Bah oui ce pauvre Jake, il pue le chien mouillé ! Oui, j'ai tué Charlie, même si il est avare de compliments c'était un homme tendre qui aimait énormément sa fille unique, morte parce qu'elle est venue vivre chez lui. Il n'a pas survécu à ça, pour moi c'était logique. Les Cullen ont été dépassé par les événements, Edward qui craque, ils ne s'étaient jamais préparés à cette éventualité. Tout vampire qu'ils soient, ils ne sont pas infaillibles et cela a entrainé la perte de Charky._

_**Catigre12**__ : Merci pour tout !_

On repasse en POV Bella, qui au troisième chapitre, c'était perdu dans la nostalgie du courrier de son ancienne famille. Est-ce que ce sera assez fort pour la ramener chez elle et fédérer à nouveau le clan Cullen ? A moins que d'autres événements plus graves ne viennent tout chambouler…

**.**

.  
- Chapitre Cinquième -

.  
.

Avoir lu toutes ces lettres m'avait profondément bouleversé.  
Quand mes yeux déchiffraient encore et encore les phrases de Rosalie, c'était comme si son fantôme était derrière moi à me les souffler, c'était sa voix que j'entendais. Je revoyais l'expression douce d'Esmée, celle pleine d'opposés de Jasper, la joie et la bonne humeur d'Alice, j'entendais le rire tonitruant d'Emmet et les histoires passionnantes de Carlisle. Si je me laissais aller, je revoyais même le regard empli de souffrance d'Edward, et sa façon de…

Et puis j'avais appris le pire. Toutes ses nouvelles m'avaient donné envie d'en prendre d'autres. J'avais utilisé pour la première l'ordinateur de ma chambre, et j'avais cherché Charlie.  
Et j'avais appris qu'il était mort.  
La douleur m'avait dévasté, je me souvenais encore assez bien de lui, je l'avais peu connue, humaine, mais il m'avait aimé, et cela avait laissé ses traces, même dans ma mémoire de vampire.  
Je n'en avais parlé à personne, bien sûr, qui m'aurait compris ? Qui aurait compatit à la douleur d'une vampire à cause de la perte d'un simple humain ? Personne ici n'aurait pu.  
Et c'est là que m'avait le plus cruellement manqué Rose et les autres Cullen, parce que je savais au fond de moi qu'ils auraient compris, parce que nous étions différents, où plutôt, parce qu'ils étaient différents.

Depuis j'étais devenu apathique, inutile, je longeais les couloirs, m'enfermait dans des pièces en essayant de pleurer bien que je sache que c'était impossible, luttant contre l'envie de plus en plus forte de quitter cet endroit.

C'est à cela que je songeais, ce matin là, mais je n'eus pas le temps de pousser mes pensées plus loin, car alors que je traversais un couloir de la forteresse, on me bouscula. Ou plutôt, Jane me rentra dedans avec force, comme si nos natures respectives n'étaient pas telles que ce genre d'accident n'arrivait jamais.

- Bouge de là, tu vois pas que t'es au milieu ?

Pour une fois, la voix aigre et enfantine de Jane ne me hérissa pas. Avais-je envie de répondre à cette provocation gratuite ?

Même pas.

Elle n'avait pourtant aucune raison de m'en vouloir, je n'étais même pas allé rendre visite à Aro aujourd'hui, parce qu'il aurait deviné immédiatement mes états d'âme, même si il ne pouvait lire dans mes pensées, il était bien trop malin à ce jeu là, je ne m'y frottais pas.

Alors je haussai les épaules, fataliste, et au lieu de savourer sa victoire, Jane s'arrêta, me regarda droit dans les yeux, essayant de percer mon bouclier pour me faire souffrir.  
Visiblement, mon manque de réaction l'énervait encore plus que de coutume, à croire que quoique je fasse, je lui étais indésirable. Au fond, j'étais triste pour elle, si résolue à me détester et à faire de ma vie un enfer pire que celui dans lequel je vivais. La jalousie l'aveuglait totalement.  
Je secouai la tête de dépit en soupirant et continuai ma route pendant qu'elle rageait seule, à souffler des insanités.  
Rien à faire, je n'étais pas d'humeur à me chicaner pour des broutilles, je n'étais d'humeur à rien.

Je ne faisais même attention où me menaient mes pas, trop de souvenirs me tournaient dans la tête, j'étais dispersée, attitude étonnante chez un vampire.

- Bonjour Bella, me salua Heidi que je croisai en chemin.

- Heidi, répondis-je, polie.

Elle s'arrêta pour semble-t-il entamer la conversation. Elle était belle Heidi, même moi je m'en rendais compte. Des formes sculpturales, une somptueuse chevelure acajou. Je la trouvais moins belle que Rosalie, mais mes sentiments personnels rentraient certainement en compte dans ce jugement partial. Elle était toujours très gentille avec moi, et me rendait souvent service, des femmes vampires, on aurait pu dire qu'elle était celle dont j'étais la plus proche.

- Je vais ravitailler, tu as besoin d'un type d'humain en particulier ?

- Non merci Heidi, tu sais bien que je préfère chasser moi-même, et puis j'ai mangé il y a peu, je n'ai pas faim.

Elle haussa un sourcil mais n'insista pas. C'est ce que j'appréciais chez elle aussi. Elle ne s'imposait jamais. Elle continua la route et je fis de même, et c'est Marcus que je rencontrai plus loin.

Etrange miroir.  
A ce moment là, nous avions tous deux la même expression désabusée.  
A demi-mots, j'avais appris l'histoire de Marcus et de Didyme. Je pensais que depuis la perte de cette femme, il se laissait vivre sans vraiment s'intéresser à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.  
Exactement comme moi aujourd'hui.  
Il dut le sentir car il m'adressa la parole, de sa voix nonchalante et ennuyée, ce qu'il faisait rarement :

- Bonjour Bella.

- Marcus…

- Je pense que Félix t'attends dans la salle d'entraînement.

Je pestai intérieurement. Comme une adolescente humaine typique, j'eus l'irrépressible envie de sécher cette leçon de combat, mais finalement, je n'avais rien de mieux à faire.

- Merci de me rafraichir la mémoire Marcus, j'avais oublié.

Il haussa un sourcil, presque curieux, presque ironique :

- Oublié ?

Je consentis un sourire mi-coupable, mi-amusé :

- Le mensonge ne passe pas ?

Il secoua la tête. Et marmonna :

- J'aimerai pouvoir oublier.

Je ne répondis pas. Ça ne me regardait pas, j'avais l'impression d'être de trop. Puis j'aperçus Chealsea, dans un coin renfoncé du couloir, essayant d'être discrète, sachant bien que c'était impossible.  
Ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas en revanche, c'était la réaction de Marcus.  
Il grogna.

Instinctivement, mon corps de courba en posture d'attaque. Je n'avais jamais entendu grogner Marcus, et il était tout bonnement effrayant. Plus encore quand il hurla :

- Dégage de cette partie de la forteresse Chealsea, va te plaindre à mon cher frère Aro si tu n'es pas contente, je m'en fiche !

Estomaquée, je pris la décision de partir rapidement de cet endroit, comme si je n'avais jamais entendu, comme si je n'étais pas une intruse.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de t'enfuir Bella, je n'ai pas grand-chose à cacher.

Lentement, je me retournai.

- Aro préfère imaginer que j'ignore ses manigances avec Chealsea pour me garder ici. Il préfère oublier que mon don, plus que quiconque ici, me permet de cerner celui de cette femme.

Je ne répondis pas. Qu'aurais-je pu dire ?

- Mettons cela sur le dos de la loyauté, où irais-je de toute façon ?

Puis comme si nous avions eu la conversation la plus banale qui soit, il me salua et continua sa route.  
Que voulait-il dire ?  
Que la seule raison pour laquelle il restait là était que Chealsea l'attachait à Aro et Caïus ?  
C'était du Aro tout craché cela dit, ça ne m'aurait pas étonné.  
Si j'appréciais Chealsea pour les efforts et le temps qu'elle me consacrait pour apprendre à gérer mon bouclier, je détestais son pouvoir, et étais très heureuse d'y échapper. L'idée d'être proche de quelqu'un, de se sentir lié à une personne, et ne le devoir qu'à un obscur lien magique, n'être que des marionnettes entre ses mains, m'était détestable.

- Bella, ma beauté, je te cherchais, cela fait une heure que je t'attends !

Je levai les yeux au plafond.  
Felix…  
Mais même sa voix qui d'ordinaire m'énervait presque autant que celle de Jane ne me faisait presque rien.  
Tout juste de l'ennui. Si seulement cet ennui aurait ou être mortel…

Je me retournai, les bras croisés.

- Et bien tu m'as trouvé…

Un sourire illumina son visage.

- On va s'entraîner ?

Il plia ses doigts de sorte à en faire des poings et se mit à me tourner autour comme un boxeur. Il était ridicule.

- Allons-y…

Je le suivais sans grande motivation pendant que lui sautillait presque vers la salle d'arme où nous avions coutume de nous entraîner. C'était une chose étrange de voir ce vampire imposant et musclé danser en chantonnant. Mais je m'étais habitué.  
Je ne m'arrêtai que quand je fus au milieu de la salle, je dégrafai ma cape vert olive et la lançai à l'autre bout de la pièce. Dans un soupir, je redressai les manches de ma robe noire, et en posture de combat, attendis qu'il donne le premier coup.

J'attendis un certain temps. Félix adorait théâtraliser. Etait-ce parce que j'étais là, était-ce une manière de chercher à me séduire ? Je l'ignorais et ne voulais pas le savoir. En temps normal, cela m'aurait irrité, mais là, je me contentai de me concentrer sur la force de mes membres tendus.  
Felix enleva lentement sa cape noire de Volturi, l'accrocha avec soin à une torchère.  
Puis il retira ses bottes noires, et dégrafa le haut de son pantalon.  
Enfin, et ça, c'était nouveau car il n'allait jamais jusque là habituellement, il enleva sa chemise pour laisser apparaître sa musculature impressionnante. Il en jouait en les faisant rouler, un sourire carnassier sur le visage.

- Et bien Bella, mets-toi à l'aise…

Je consentis à attacher mes cheveux en chignon serré, et relevé les pans de ma robe longue pour les coincer sous ma ceinture. Si il n'y avait que ça pour lui faire plaisir…

- Tu as des jambes sublimes Isabella…

- Bon, m'impatientais-je, j'ai autre chose à faire que de discuter de mes jambes Felix, alors attaque qu'on en parle plus…

Il ne le se fit pas dire deux fois.  
En un quart de seconde, il tenta une attaque de plein fouet, que je bloquai avec mon bras droit. Je crochetai sa jambe, et à partir de là, ce ne fut plus que force brute contre force brute.  
Je perdais petit à petit ma force de nouvelle-née, aussi, contre Felix, nous étions à égalité, et si je cédais d'un pouce, il m'enverrait au tapis, je le savais.  
Je me concentrai de nouveau sur mes muscles et poussai plus fort, ce qui eut l'effet escompté. Il recula, et j'en profitai pour le faire basculer.  
Il mordit la poussière.  
Mais toujours avec son sourire enjôleur même couvert de saleté.  
Ce vampire était déprimant, déconcertant.

- Bon Félix, tu fais un défilé où tu reviens te battre, je te l'ai dit, j'ai vraiment autre chose à faire que de te regarder faire le coq !

Il fronça les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as ces derniers temps Bella, t'es vraiment plus aussi marrante qu'avant.

Je soupirai.

- Vraiment, ça ne te regarde pas Félix, alors soit tu te bas, soit je vais trouver une autre occupation !

Il profita d'une demi-seconde d'inattention où je levai la main d'un geste de dépit pour me foncer dessus.  
Non préparée, mon corps s'envola littéralement contre le mur dans un fracas assourdissant et ma tête cogna contre une hache attachée au mur qui tomba dans un bruit menaçant.  
Je sentais son souffle contre le mien.

- Tu as gagné cette manche, maintenant, libère-moi.

- Et si j'ai pas envie…

Je soupirai plus fort. Il commençait à m'énerver. C'était comme si je retrouvais petit à petit mes réactions, mes sentiments.

- Dégage Félix… répondis-je, une pointe de menace dans la voix.

- Oh, oui, grogne moi dessus j'adore ça…

Je n'avais jamais compris quelle position adopter face à lui pour lui faire lâcher l'affaire. C'était comme si rien ne l'atteignait.

- Félix, je murmurais, tu auras beau faire le maximum, tu n'arriveras jamais, et je dis bien **jamais**, à m'avoir, alors s'il te plait, concentre-toi sur le combat, ou bien sort te vider _ce que je pense_ avec une autre, mais par pitié, lâche moi…

La phrase fit mouche, étonnement. Il sembla extrêmement vexé, puis sourit, mais pas ce sourire amusé et moqueur habituel, non, un sourire méchant à la façon de Jane.

- Je sais ce que tu as Bella… Même si tu ne dis rien, je sais ce qui te tracasse autant.

Je levai le menton, fière.

- Ha oui, ça m'étonnerai Félix… Même Aro n'arrive pas à lire en moi, alors toi, laisse moi rire…

Il sourit derechef en caressant doucement ma joue.

- On ne t'a jamais dit que tu étais un livre ouvert Bella ?

Beaucoup de souvenirs affluèrent à cette remarque, et il le vit tout de suite, à mon plus grand regret.

- Oui, Bella, un vrai livre ouvert, et quand on est d'un naturel curieux comme moi, et qu'on aime un tant soit peu se renseigner sur les personnes que l'on… _apprécie_, et bien parfois, on apprend de sacrés choses, comme très récemment…

Je commençai à avoir peur mais je tentai de le cacher, reniflant d'un air dédaigneux, comme si je contrôlais la situation, alors que je ne contrôlais plus rien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais ?

- Je sais que Charlie Swann est mort, Isabella…

C'était trop pour moi.  
J'avais tenté d'occulter la vérité, la cacher au plus profond de moi, pour faire comme si cela n'existait pas.  
Nommer mon père, c'était comme donner une réalité à sa disparition, et c'était trop dur pour moi, même dans un corps de vampire.

- Je t'interdis, **in-ter-dis** tu m'entends de prononcer ce nom devant moi !

Il éclata de rire et je lui assenai une gifle qui ne le fit pas même tressaillir.  
C'était comme un tourbillon, une tempête qui hurlait en moi le nom de Charlie. Je ne savais pas comment la faire taire, et comment le faire taire, lui…

Alors je tapais, avec les bras, avec les jambes, mais il mettait toute sa force, toute sa poigne et mon corps ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.  
Je lui hurlais de se taire, mais il n'écoutait pas, il riait, et me caressait la joue comme pour me consoler alors que ma douleur lui faisait plaisir.  
Il fallait que j'oublie, je ne voulais plus penser à lui, alors je fis une chose stupide, mais efficace, j'embrassai Felix avec fougue.  
Cela eut l'effet voulu, car cela anesthésia un peu ma douleur, je ne sentis presque plus rien, rien, même pas de plaisir à ce contact charnel, car Félix poussa son intérêt plus loin et ses mains commencèrent à parcourir mon corps et arracher ma robe d'un geste brusque.

Je ne l'en empêchai pas.  
Car cela ne me faisait rien, juste oublier un peu plus pourquoi j'avais mal, et j'avais besoin d'oublier ma douleur. Je répondis à ses caresses, comme une automate car je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait faire. Je m'accrochai juste désespérément à lui, pour m'ancrer à quelque chose.  
Pour refaire surface.

J'avais eu mes idéaux de femme, des idéaux d'humaine sur la façon dont je voulais que ma première fois se déroule. Ce n'était certainement pas dans ces conditions là. Ce n'était pas pour ça, ici, comme des sauvages, sans rien ressentir.  
Pourtant, c'était comme ça que ça allait se passer. Contre un mur, sans amour et même sans tendresse.  
Sans sensation.  
Car je ne sentais rien.  
Rien quand ses mains caressèrent ma poitrine.  
Rien quand elles descendirent dans le creux de mon dos pour caresser les fesses.  
Rien quand elles touchèrent mon sexe avec insistance et arrachèrent ma culotte.  
Rien quand il pressa son sexe contre le mien en entourant sa taille de mes jambes.  
Alors j'essayai moi, de caresser son torse, de passer ma main dans ses cheveux bruns courts, mais rien non plus.  
Aucun fourmillement au bout de mes doigts. Aucune sensation sur mes lèvres.  
Désespérément rien.

En revanche, ça n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas de Félix. Il grognait de plaisir. Comme un mâle satisfait.  
La respiration courte, il marmonna :

- Tu sais quelle est la signification de mon nom en latin ?

Je secouai la tête, si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir d'étaler sa science en même temps que sa virilité – qui était de plus loin d'être imposante comme aurait pu suggérer son corps d'athlète – qu'il le fasse.

- Ca veut dire chanceux, ou victorieux, et c'est ce que je suis, je t'ai eu Bella, avant tout le monde, tu es à moi.

En temps normal, je n'aurai pas aimé qu'il se déclare comme mon maître, qu'il ne me voit que comme un bel objet.  
Mais plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à pénétrer mon corps de la façon la plus intime qui soit, même si ce mot lui était étranger et aurait pu être échangé avec le mot _brutal_, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, et j'aperçus un des seuls visages qui pu me faire sortir de ma léthargie morbide.

_Alice._

Sous l'effet de surprise, je poussai mes pieds contre le corps de Félix et l'envoyai balader contre le sol jusqu'au mur opposé.  
Ses grands yeux dorés – cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais vu cette couleur de prunelles – grands ouverts de stupéfaction me firent l'effet d'une douche froide. J'attrapai la première chose qui me vint sous la main, ironie du sort, la cape Volturi de Félix, et me drapa dedans en courant vers elle.

- Alice…

Je tendis la main pour toucher son visage, pour être bien certaine que je n'étais victime d'aucune hallucination, ou d'une illusion comme Zafrina savait en faire – on ne savait jamais, peut-être mon bouclier s'était-il fendu sous la douleur.  
Mais c'était bien elle, c'était bien sa peau granitique tiède, c'était bien son odeur de fraise et de menthe qui emplissait mes narines, comme un retour vers chez moi.

Elle secoua la tête, désapprobatrice.

- Ttttt Bella, j'arrive au bon moment, tu allais faire une grosse bêtise !

Elle appuya sa remarque en secouant son index gauche, et ses yeux se plissèrent, signe de son amusement.  
Alors j'éclatai de rire, je n'avais pas rit comme ça depuis des années me semblait-il, et je la pris dans mes bras, dans une étreinte forte, pour l'empêcher de s'en aller.  
J'avais toujours été plus proche de Rose que d'Alice, mais je la considérai aussi comme ma sœur, elle était le symbole du clan des Cullen, la joie, l'amour, l'amitié, la sagesse aussi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Ouais, qu'est-ce que tu fais là le lutin, tu déranges, repasse plus tard, tu vois bien qu'on était occupé !

Alice voulut répondre mais je la fis taire d'un geste et me tournai vers Felix, en grognant :

- Ce n'est pas bien de profiter de la faiblesse d'une dame pour avoir ce que l'on désire Félix, pas bien du tout…

- Une dame, toi ? s'exclama-t-il avec hauteur avant de me cracher au visage – T'es qu'une pute Bella, la jolie pute d'Aro.

Je lui sautai dessus et le collai au sol.

- Je ne crois pas qu'Aro aimerait savoir ce que tu penses de notre relation privilégié, aussi, je te conseille de déguerpir et je tiendrai ma langue.

Il ouvrit les yeux de stupeur. Il savait que j'en étais capable, et il n'aurait jamais pris le risque de s'attirer les foudres de l'Anciens.  
Je me levai, l'entrainant au passage avec moi, et, lui jetant ses vêtements dans les bras, annonçai :

- L'entraînement est terminé !

Il ne demanda pas son reste et sorti sous le rire moqueur d'Alice qui susurra ensuite :

- Bye bye _Don Juan_…

Elle accompagna sa phrase d'un geste d'au revoir de la main digne de celui de la Reine d'Angleterre.  
Puis elle attrapa la mienne et m'attira avec elle dans le dédale de couloir, s'y repérant comme si elle avait vécu ici des années.

- Alice, que fais-tu là ?

- Je viens premièrement te sauver des sale pattes de ce vampire libidineux, même si ça j'admets que je ne l'avais pas prévu, ce qui est rare, tu peux t'en vanter, même si ces derniers temps, mes visions, enfin ne parlons pas de ça. Je viens surtout en, comment dire, mission diplomatique, je viens voir Aro, Marus et Caïus, ils m'attendent dans _la salle du trône_.

Elle prononça ces derniers mots d'un ton dédaigneux.  
Mais ce n'était pas ça qui me marquait le plus, c'était ce qu'elle avait dit plus haut.

- Tes visions, qu'est-ce qu'elles ont tes visions ?

Elle ignora ma question et je tirai sur son bras pour arrêter sa marche.

- Alice ?

Elle soupira puis avoua :

- Après ton départ, ou plutôt ta décision de rester, j'ai comment dire, occulté mon don, parce que j'étais vexé de ne pas avoir su prévoir tout ça, et donc pendant presque toute cette dernière année, j'étais un peu déréglée.

Je restai pantoise devant une telle déclaration.  
Elle rit :

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, cela va mieux maintenant, j'ai du y refaire appel et je m'en sors pas mal, c'est la raison de ma présence ici.

- Je m'excuse Alice, d'être resté, j'ai fait tellement de mal, je ne voulais…

- Ce n'est pas le temps des excuses Bella, plus tard.

L'ordre était direct et péremptoire. Je ne le discutai pas même si au fond de moi j'avais espéré que c'était pour moi qu'elle était venue. Je la suivi et nous rentrâmes sans frapper dans la salle du trône donc, où effectivement, les Anciens nous attendaient, entourés d'Alec, Jane, Demetri et Chealsea.  
Aro eut son sourire habituel, immense, quand il me vit, et surtout quand il détailla ma tenue.

- Bella, Bella, Bella, nue sous une cape officielle, tu réalises certes là mon plus grand fantasme mais entre nous – il baissa d'un ton et parla derrière sa main, mutin – je ne pense pas que ce soit l'endroit idéal…

Je secouai la tête et Jane grogna. Je ripostai :

- Ne t'avise pas de tester tes petits pouvoirs sur Alice Jane !

Elle se rengorgea.

- Et c'est une menace ?

- Un simple avertissement.

Alice passa devant moi pour me faire taire. D'une voix claire, elle s'adressa à Aro en lui tendant la main, geste qui à lui seul prouvait la gravité de la situation – que j'ignorais toujours – tant elle répugnait à ce qu'il la touche.

- Il se passe des choses graves à Seattle Aro, comme tu le lis en moi en ce moment, mon clan et moi voulions régler ce problème, seuls, mais mes visions ne vont pas dans ce sens. Je réclame donc l'aide de ton… royaume. 

**.**

0oO

. 

_Et voilà, comme toujours, ce chapitre m'a tenu jusqu'à 3heure du mat', je suis incorrigible.  
En toute honnêteté, je n'avais encore aucune idée de ce que j'allais écrire, et comment, page blanche, niet. Alors j'ai commencé, en me demandant mais comment je vais réussir à écrire si page alors que je n'arrive pas à aligner trois mots et au final… ben 9 pages words.  
Je ne sais pas encore si je poste la semaine prochaine car je reprends le travail, et il s'agira de ma dernière semaine avant que je quitte mon poste, donc… Mais je promets de faire de mon mieux pour que la suite arrive vite._

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et ne perdez surtout pas la bonne habitude que nombreux d'entre vous ont prise --- **REVIEWS !**__


	6. Chapitre Sixième

_Bonjour !_

Alors, un peu de retard sur ce chapitre comme je l'avais prévu, ma dernière semaine de boulot a été éreintante, et en plus je déménage alors j'ai beaucoup, beaucoup de chose à faire !  
Mais voilà le chapitre six.  
J'ai eu des tas de reviews, et comme l'autre fois, ça m'a fait super plaisir merci beaucoup du temps que vous consacrez à laisser ces petits messages, et voici les réponses à celles qui sont anonymes :

**Catigre12 :** Ce qui suit te dira en partie les choix de Miss Bella. Mais soyons plus gentils. Les Volturi ne sont pas si horribles. Ils sont juste horriblement prétentieux ! Merci !

**Didi :** Pour le face à face entre Bella et Edward, tu va avoir droit à un aperçu, mais j'aime faire durer le suspense ! Merci pour ta review !

**Gwen :** Oh oui, Félix est énervant, oui, c'est une tête à claque, mais soyons lucide, ce n'est qu'un homme^^ Pour le remord de Bella, je te renvoie à ce chapitre qui amorce quelques changements très attendus. Merci pour la review.

_On retourne vers notre cher Edward ! Avec un petit bifurquage avec Carlisle et Jake, pour l'histoire. Je sais que Jake et Léa vous ont manqué !_

**.**

.  
- Chapitre Sixième -

.  
.

J'étais revenu vers les miens.  
Leur délicatesse les avait empêché de me faire le moindre reproche, la moindre remarque. La gravité de la situation qui expliquait mon retour avait même clos la bouche de Rosalie.  
Il fallait dire que pour sa part, elle n'attendait qu'une chose, le retour de Bella.

En effet, Alice avait, de mauvaise grâce au début, accepté d'utiliser de nouveau ses visions pour prévoir l'issue du combat qui se profilait. Et cela avait été le choc. Nous étions donné perdant, même avec les loups à nos côtés. Une véritable boucherie, même Victoria devrait y passer, dans son désir vain de vengeance amoureuse.

Nous avions discuté longtemps, et une seule solution s'était imposée.  
L'intervention des Volturi.  
Notre dernier souvenir avec eux était tellement présent que nous avions cherché une autre solution, mais peine perdue. Nous avions besoin de combattant aguerris, et de pouvoirs puissants, et seul Aro pouvait nous les fournir, nous ne pouvions ignorer les meurtres et les massacres si peu loin de notre ancien territoire.

Le clan s'était rassemblé à nouveau, et nous étions tous dans notre maison d'Iqaluit, tâchant d'ignorer du mieux que nous pouvions que la chambre de Bella était vide. Alice était partie seule demander l'aide des Ancien, nous avions préféré éviter de nous y rendre tous.  
Rose avait tempêté, crier, taper des pieds pour s'y rendre elle-même et revoir Bella, mais c'était loin d'être le meilleur moyen d'obtenir gain de cause, même si nous savions que les Volturi ne pouvaient fermer les yeux sur de tels événements.  
Et maintenant nous attendions.  
Nous savions qu'Alice était arrivée à bon port, mais rien de plus. En ce moment même, elle devait être en train d'informer les italiens des événements, et elle était très certainement en compagnie de Bella.

J'essayais d'occulter le fait que si les Volturi se déplaçait, Isabella serait de la troupe, Aro ne laisserai jamais sur place sa nouvelle recrue, qui, si elle avait appris à se servir de son don, lui serait très utile en combat.  
L'idée de l'imaginer en première ligne me rendait malade et j'avais même hésité à cause de ça à faire intervenir leur aide. Mais nous n'avions pas le choix.  
J'allais la revoir.  
Comment allais-je supporter sa vue ? Nos retrouvailles après la déplorable scène de jalousie risquaient de faire des étincelles.  
Qu'avait-elle fait durant toute cette année ?  
Et surtout avec qui ?  
Je connaissais les vampires de Volturi, Demetri, Felix, et surtout Aro. Je savais qu'à tous les trois elle leur plaisait. Et je ne connaissais rien de la vertu de Bella.  
Serais-je vexé si j'apprenais qu'elle s'était donné à un autre que moi ?  
Oui, ce qui n'avait aucun sens puisqu'il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle se réserve pour moi. Mais j'aimais à croire qu'elle était romantique, et qu'elle ne se braderait pas à un de ses stupides gardes.  
Mais si elle était amoureuse ?

C'était ainsi que je me torturais l'esprit, toutes les secondes de toutes les minutes de toutes les heures de ces longues journée d'attente.  
Tanya était retournée à Denali en attendant notre signal pour un combat auquel ils désiraient participer. Pour cela, ils avaient ajournée le mariage de Kate et Garrett. Celui-ci d'ailleurs était impatient de combattre.

- Je pense qu'il faudrait plutôt rappeler Eleazar si tu veux mon avis Carlisle.

C'était Jasper.

- Tu penses réellement qu'ils ont besoin d'entraînements ? Eleazar ? Carmen ?

C'était Carlisle cette fois-ci.  
Jasper secoua affirmativement la tête.

- Fort heureusement il y a bien longtemps qu'aucun d'entre nous n'a eu à se battre pour défendre sa vie, mais le fait est qu'il nous faut une remise à niveau.

Mon frère mima de faire craquer ses doigts et des ondes de colères traversèrent la pièce quand il ajouta :

- Pour ma part je n'ai pas oublié, malheureusement…

Oubliant Bella, je me retournai vers lui.

- Tu nous donnerai des cours ?

Il avait raison, nous avions besoin de nous préparer. Une horde de vampire nouveau-né étaient beaucoup plus forts que nous ne le serions jamais. Nous avions besoin d'un entraînement, d'une stratégie de combat.

- L'idée ne me plait pas, mais je crois que je suis le seul à pouvoir vous enseigner ce genre de chose non ?

J'acquiesçai. En effet. Et il fallait y convier nos amis de Denali.  
Je n'aimais pas l'idée non plus de les revoir tous ensemble. Je savais que j'aurai droit aux reproches de ses sœurs, à juste titre, j'avais rendu Tanya malheureuse.  
Carlisle était déjà en train de les prévenir, mais moi, une autre évidence me frappait déjà.

- Qui se charge d'aller prévenir les Quilleutes ?

**.**

0oO

.

C'était comme si nous n'avions pas assez de stress comme ça. Comme si en plus d'attendre le retour d'Alice, nous avions besoin d'attendre celui de Carlisle et de Jasper.  
Pour ma jeune sœur, je ne craignais rien. Aro, Caïus et Marcus ne lui ferait rien.  
En revanche, imaginer mon Père au milieu des loups m'angoissait terriblement. Mais il était le plus calme, le plus posé de nous tous.  
C'était à lui que nous devions la négociation du traité, c'est donc sur lui que nous portions nos espoirs.  
Mais nous avions violé le traité. Ou plutôt, je l'avais violé.  
Ils avaient le droits de l'attaquer, de le mettre en pièce. C'est pour ça que Jasper était là-bas, en retrait. Pour calmer le jeu s'il le fallait.  
Japser avait obtenu par un certain Jenks le numéro de téléphone de Jacob Black. Carlisle avait appelé plus d'une centaine de fois. La première fois, le chef de clan avait décroché, mais quand mon père avait décliné son identité, il lui avait raccroché au nez. Puis il avait laissé sonner le téléphone, puis l'avait débranché, puis ensuite l'avait mis sur répondeur.  
Carlisle avait finit, en désespoir de cause par laisser un message :  
_"Ici Carlisle Cullen. Nous avons été mis au courant de la situation. Nous venons sans aucune autre intention d'en discuter avec vous afin de protéger la région. Je serai accompagné de mon fils Jasper. Vous avez le choix de nous accueillir comme vous le souhaitez. Je resterai aux limites votre zone protégée."_

Nous avions tous une manière différente de gérer la tension.  
Emmet détruisait tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée. Il avait cassé tant de chose dans la maison qu'Esmée avait finit par le mettre dehors pour qu'il s'acharne sur la nature plutôt que son intérieur.  
Rose nageait sans discontinuer dans le lac gelé le plus proche.  
Esmée avait fait le ménage derrière Emmet mais continuait. Il aurait été impossible de trouver une maison plus propre que la notre dans tout le pays.

Quant à moi, je lisais tout ce qui se trouvait à ma portée. En pensant que ça occuperai assez mon cerveau pour oublier le reste.

**.**

0oO

.

Carlisle Cullen connaissait au millimètre près la limite entre la zone défendue par les loups, et le reste du pays.  
Invisible pour n'importe qui, il aurait pu en tracer les contours avec une précision d'architecte pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il en était un des créateurs.  
Immobile, il attendait son interlocuteur. Japser était posté beaucoup plus loin, en retrait. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être escorté de si près, cela risquait de donner un ton menaçant à la rencontre, ce qu'il n'y avait pas lieu d'être.

Dans la seconde qui suivit, un homme immense à la peau hâlé et cinq loups gigantesques apparurent devant lui.  
Il ne tressaillit pas. Il n'avait pas peur. Il regardait plutôt avec intérêt et admiration ces loups géants. Même dans ces instants là, sa curiosité de médecin ne le quittait pas.  
Il attendit qu'on lui adresse la parole. Le chef de la meute, le seul resté humain afin de converser, s'en chargea :

- Vous n'avez rien à faire ici Dr Cullen, quittez les lieux avant que je n'engage les hostilités.

En réponse à cette menace, cinq mâchoires acérées se dévoilèrent et un grognement commun fit vibrer les feuilles des arbres.  
Pourtant, Carlisle soupira de soulagement intérieurement.  
Si ils avaient réellement voulu le tuer, ce serai déjà fait. Et il ne l'aurait pas appelé par son titre. C'est pour ça aussi qu'il s'était aussi désigné. Parce qu'il savait que la meute avait du mal à la considérer comme un vampire, tant il ressemblait à un homme normal. Edward le lui avait confirmé.  
S'il choisissait bien ses mots, il avait une chance de l'emporter. Dans son dos, il fit un rapide signe convenu à Jasper pour qu'il n'intervienne pas. Puis il répondit :

- Jacob Black, tu es le digne descendant de ton grand-père.

L'espace d'une seconde, une lueur de fierté passa dans les yeux sombres du Quilleute, puis il se tendit de nouveau :

- Vos compliments, tout comme votre présence ne sont pas les bienvenues, partez !

- Jacob Black, je viens proposer l'aide de mon clan et celle d'autres… créatures comme moi pour mettre fin à ce conflit désastreux.

Le temps d'un battement de cœur et un loup se transforma. Une jeune femme, la compagne de Jacob, Léa Clearwater d'après Edward, se posa près de lui. Et éructa :

- Nous n'avons pas besoin de l'aide de sangsue, nous sommes capables de défendre nos terres seuls !

Il la savait vindicative, cela ne l'étonna pas. Jacob Black la laissa parler, pourtant, ce n'était pas sa seconde.

- Vous vous trompez, répondit Carlisle.

C'était une affirmation qu'il savait dangereuse à donner. Et Jacob s'enflamma :

- Vous osez nous prêter des issues que vous ignorez alors que ce qui arrive est en partie de votre faute !

Carlisle hocha la tête tristement.

- Nous n'avons aucune excuse.

- En effet, vous avez détruit le bien être d'une ville par votre nature sanguinaire, nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire.

- Si je vous annonce une défaite, ce n'est pas pour vous forcer la main, c'est une triste vérité. Je ne sais pas si vous le savez, mais certains d'entre nous avons des dons…

- Nous savons que la nature vous a doté de certaines capacités qui n'auraient jamais du vous échoir.

- Juste ou pas, c'est un fait, et ma fille Alice peut voir dans le futur, et elle a vu votre défaite.

La jeune Léa s'énerva ;

- Balivernes ! Ca ne marchera pas, vos mensonges ne servent à rien Carlisle, partez d'ici et laissez nous faire notre travail.

Jacob la fit taire cette fois-ci d'un geste de la main. Il avait l'air de croire le médecin. Celui-ci continua, plus confiant :

- Le don d'Alice ne nous a jamais fait défaut, et nous lui faisons confiance.

Le Chef de clan s'irrita :

- Nous demandez-vous de faire confiance à un des vôtres aveuglément ?

- Pour votre survie et la sécurité des habitants de la région, oui.

D'un geste rapide, il intima à son second, de toute évidence, de se transformer. Un homme cette fois-ci, aussi grand et costaud que Jacob se transforma. Carlisle reconnut dans ses traits le descendant d'Ulley. Il le salua, sans aucune réciproque. Il savait qu'humain, le jeune Black ne pouvait communiquer avec sa meute. Il lui demanda :

- Qu'en penses-tu Sam ?

- Réellement ?

- Evidemment.

- Je pense qu'il faut écouter le Docteur, bien que cela m'en coûte autant qu'à toi.

Jacob secoua positivement la tête. De toute évidence, il avait une grande confiance en son second. Mais la jeune Léa s'énerva de nouveau en donnant une tape violente à Sam.

- Sam ! On ne va pas écouter une sangsue, alors que nous devrions les exterminer !

Il l'éloigna de lui sans rien dire, laissant la parole à son Alpha qui intervint :

- Léa, tais-toi !

- Ils ont violé le traité Jacob !

- J'ai dit : **Tais-toi** !

Le ton qu'il venait d'employer était étrange. Carlisle avait l'impression de l'entendre en écho. Le double-timbre de l'Alpha, s'il en croyait les quelques recherches qu'il avait fait. Cela interdisait toute rébellion si l'ordre était donné d'animal à animal. Mais visiblement, en tant d'humain, l'effet, bien qu'estompé, était efficace. La jeune femme plissa les lèvres et tourna le dos à son clan, mécontente, mais la bouche scellé. Jacod s'énerva devant cette réaction :

- Que crois-tu Léa, ais-je le choix ? Dois-je laisser décimer mes frères et sœurs pour une fierté mal placée ?

Il se retourna vers le chef du clan Cullen.

- Qu'a-t-elle vu ?

- Elle nous a vu, ton clan et le mien, et celui des Denali totalement anéantis par la force brute des nouveau-nés.

- Si même avec vous dans notre camp nous sommes destinés à mourir, alors quelle est l'alternative ?

Il était méfiant. Il avait raison.  
Si Carlisle avait réussi à leur faire presque accepté leur intervention, celle du clan Italien serait une autre paire de manche. Ils étaient les représentants de leur espèce. La raison pour laquelle ils étaient devenus des loups. Il fallait la jouer très subtilement.

- Il nous faut l'aide d'autres vampires, les Italiens.

Jacob, Sam, et Léa se redressèrent violement, et les loups restant grognèrent avec violence.

Lors du premier traité, Carlisle avait mis au courant leurs aïeuls de l'existence de cette famille royale et le savoir avait été transmit. Visiblement, la meute leur vouait une haine plus profonde qu'au clan Cullen.

- Il n'est pas envisageable de pactiser avec ces monstres. Dans l'intérêt de mon clan, j'aurai pu passer outre votre violation du traité, mais pas avec eux.

Jacob secoua la tête, comme si la colère l'avait quitté, juste une affirmation :

- Vous savez bien Carlisle que c'est impossible. N'insistez pas.

Carlisle Cullen n'avait plus alors qu'à lancer sa dernière bouteille à la mer en s'éloignant petit à petit :

- Je ne m'éterniserais pas plus Jacob Black, sache juste que c'est la seule solution que nous avons. Nous interviendrons. Leur aide a déjà été demandé, ils seraient venus de toute façon, car en temps normal c'est à eux de régler ce genre de… _soucis_. Et justement, dans l'intérêt de ton clan, c'est la seule solution, encore qu'Alice ne parvienne pas à fixer des événements trop aléatoires, c'est trop flou encore, mais c'est la seule solution. Tu peux faire confiance à mes capacités diplomatiques pour obtenir qu'ils ne tentent rien à votre encontre.

Le jeune loup toisait le vampire avec hauteur pendant qu'il continuait :

- Nous serons là quand ils attaqueront Jacob Black, et nous préférons vous avoir avec nous que contre nous.

**.**

0oO

.

Coup sur coup, deux appels rapides nous avaient rendus la vie, si l'on peut dire.  
Jasper nous avait fait savoir qu'il rentrait avec Carlisle.  
Et Alice qu'elle rentrait avec Bella.  
Pour les Italiens, Aro n'avait évidemment pu refuser son intervention. Mais il lui fallait du temps pour organiser le départ des troupes de l'expédition punitive, et Alice lui avait donné la date butoir de l'arrivée des combattants nouveau-nés sur un site loin du regard des humais, le jour où les premières neiges tiendraient au sol. En revanche, je ne savais pourquoi, Isabella l'accompagnait, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être heureux, avec pour conséquence directe de ravir Esmée, déjà rassurée par le retour de son époux, et d'énerver Rosalie, qui me répétait sans cesse que je devrai plutôt m'enfuir au lieu de me réjouir.

**.**

0oO

.  


Carlisle avait fini par arriver à la maison, et nous avait confié ses doutes et ses espoirs quand à la prise de position des Quilleutes. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que Jacob Black saurait mettre de côté ses rancœurs. Nous n'avions pas besoin d'une guerre entre nous et plus de l'affrontement.  
Et nous attendions Alice et Bella d'une minute à l'autre.  
Rose était intenable tant elle était heureuse de revoir sa sœur et se concentrait sur le moindre bruit de voiture rappelant celui de la Porche d'Alice.  
Ce fut moi qui annonçai leur arrivée. Branché sur les pensées de ma sœur, je tentai de me faire une idée de son périple. Et je fronçai les sourcils en constatant dans quelle position Alice avait surpris Bella.  
Avec _Félix_ ?  
Je préférai alors mettre ça sur le dos d'un égarement passager vu la façon dont elle l'avait congédié par la suite. J'essayai de penser à tout sauf à cela, pout contrôler la rage, la jalousie qui menaçait de déferler en moi, et je ne l'entendis pas arriver dans la pièce.

Les retrouvailles furent chaleureuses. Aucun reproches, aucun mots blessant, c'était comme si cette année n'était jamais arrivée. Même Carlisle, qui avait eu des mots si blessant quand elle avait annoncé son désir de rester à Voltera l'accueillit comme sa fille.  
Quant à moi... Je ne la lâchais pas des yeux, essayais de remplir mes souvenirs de sa vision, d'_elle_.  
Rien n'avait changé, elle était toujours aussi belle, elle avait pris de l'assurance en Italie, qui avait transformé ses manières hautaines et capricieuse en quelque chose de plus distingué, de moins… enfantin.  
Seulement, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être déçu. Parce que ses yeux étaient rouges grenat. Des prunelles écarlates qu'elle semblait vouloir cacher en les gardant baissés.

Mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'étonna le plus. Ce qui m'étonna le plus, ce fut quand elle les posa sur moi.  
Il n'y avait aucune répulsion dans son regard. Elle me fit un léger signe de tête, lointain et distant.  
Aucune aversion.  
Juste du remord.  
Et je me sentis l'homme le plus ridicule du monde face à la bouffée de joie qui me submergea.  
Les choses pourraient-elle changer ?

**.**

0oO

.

_Voilà pour la fin de ce chapitre.  
Comme toujours, j'essaye de vous envoyer le prochain aussi vite que je peux, mais comme dit plus haut, mon déménagement ne me laisse guère le temps d'écrire, à mon plus grand regret.  
J'espère que ça vous a plu, que vous êtes satisfait du nouveau tour que prenne les choses entre Bella et Edward._

Et j'espère aussi avoir _**autant de reviews**__ qu'au dernier chapitre voire plus, ça m'a tellement fait plaisir !  
A bientôt !_

**Ever-Lyo**


	7. Chapitre Septième

_Bonjour !_

_J'espère que vous n'aurez pas trop attendu pour ce chapitre.  
Merci pour __**toutes vos reviews**__ qui me font très plaisir, merci pour vos encouragements pour mon déménagement, merci à toutes les personnes qui me lisent même sans laisser de commentaire.  
_

_Pour les revieweurs anonymes, voici les réponses :  
_

**Siria59** : _Merci beaucoup, tu n'imagines pas le plaisir que cela me fait d'attirer des gens qui ne lisent pas ce genre de texte habituellement. J'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas !  
_

**Didi :** _Merci ! J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire le dialogue entre Jake et Carlisle aussi, en fait, j'adore Jacob ! Pour Bella et Edward, va falloir attendre un peu !_

**.  
- Chapitre Septième -**

**.**

- Tu es prête Bella ?

Je grommelai un "oui" en finissant de fermer mon sac de voyage.  
Alice était tout simplement hallucinante, elle obtenait vraiment tout ce qu'elle voulait !

- Dépêche, Jasper se fait du souci !

- Ha oui ? Tu sens ses ondes jusqu'ici ? me moquai-je.

- Non, c'est juste l'amour, mais c'est sûr que toi tu ne connais pas !

- Merci de me le rappeler, maugréai-je.

- Je crois que c'est nécessaire, surtout quand on voit dans quel genre de position je te retrouve ma belle !

Je préférai rire pour cacher mon embarras. La situation dans laquelle je m'étais mise était déjà lamentable, mais plus encore la façon dont j'avais été interrompue.  
Quelle idiote j'étais d'en être arrivée là juste par chagrin, colère et frustration !

Alice avait fait son rapport aux Anciens. Et c'était alarmant.  
Même Aro en avait été contrarié, bien qu'il ait pris un malin plaisir à faire croire le contraire et à se faire prier. Seulement, il ne pouvait fermer les yeux sur ça et avait annoncé qu'il organiserait une expédition punitive et se débrouillerai pour arriver là où les Cullen avaient décidés de se battre, une grande clairière loin des humains, en temps voulu.  
Quand Alice avait rajouté l'intervention des loups, j'avais été surprise d'apprendre l'existence des ces créatures, même si cela n'aurait pas du m'étonner. Et Caïus avait protesté. Elle n'avait pas insisté, juste précisé que la guerre étant entre Victoria et les Quilleutes, il fallait qu'ils fassent avec, que qui que soient les protagonistes dans cette histoire, ils devaient de toute façon intervenir pour le bien du _Secret_. Cela avait clos la bouche de Caïus pour le moment.

Puis elle m'avait demandé de la suivre, prendre de l'avance sur les Volturi.  
J'avais immédiatement dit oui, moitié heureuse de retrouver le clan Cullen, moitié d'autres sentiments indistincts. Mais plus dur avait été la négociation de mon départ, malgré la promesse d'Aro de me laisser partir quand je le voulais qu'il l'avait donné quand j'avais décidé de rester ici.

* * *

_- Aro, je désire rejoindre les Cullen, vous m'avez promis de ne pas me retenir ici !_

_- Je n'oublie pas mes promesses, _Bellisima_, seulement l'idée me contrarie…_

_Je n'avais pas aimé cette réflexion. Je n'étais pas son objet, ni sa propriété. J'avais le droit de décider de ma vie. C'était les termes du contrat entre lui et moi, et je les lui rappelai, encore.  
Il s'en irrita un peu :_

_- Bien sûr que tu n'es pas mon objet, mais j'avais pensé que tu resterais plus longtemps parmi nous…_

_- Ce n'est pas comme si le temps était un obstacle Aro, et je n'ai jamais dit que je partais pour toujours._

_- J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment…_

_- Je pensais que c'était Alice qui avait ce don là, répondis-je pour détendre l'atmosphère._

_- Ainsi tu veux changer de camps ?_

_- Il n'est pas question de camp Aro, vous le savez très bien. Nous nous battrons ensemble, contre l'armée de Victoria. Je m'entraînerai seule pour protéger qui je pourrai. Je n'oublie pas ce que j'ai appris ici._

_- Cela sonne comme un adieu, répondit-il en capitulant._

_- Alors vous n'avez pas l'oreille musicale, étrange pour amateur d'opéra._

_

* * *

_

Maintenant j'emballais le peu de chose que je voulais emporter avec moi. Si je trépignais de revoir Rosalie, j'essayais de me résonner en pensant à la situation qui était la cause de mon retour à Iqualuit.  
J'avais bien du mal à imaginer Victoria – bien que je le connaisse plus qu'intimement malgré moi – se fabriquer une armée juste pour un amour perdu.  
Mais Alice avait peut-être raison.  
Je ne connaissais rien à l'amour.

.

**ooOoo**

**.**

- Comment va le clan français ?

Alice sursauta à ma question, elle avait les yeux voilés, plongés dans les limbes incertains de l'avenir. Nous étions dans l'avion.

- Bien je suppose. Je ne suis pas resté avec eux. Rosalie et Emmet les ont quitté quand on s'est rassemblé à nouveau, ils voulaient nous rejoindre, nous avons refusé de les mêler à ça, tout comme Peter et Charlotte.

- Ils ont eu raison, ce serait dommage de mettre en danger ceux qui ne sont pas concernés.

Elle leva un sourcil, étonnée.

- Tu as beaucoup grandit Bella, en seulement un an, et je parle de maturité, c'est étonnant.

- Tu trouves que c'est une preuve de maturité d'essayer de noyer son chagrin dans le sexe brut ?

- La puissance d'un chagrin n'est pas moins forte parce que l'on est plus fort.

J'acquiesçai. Ou plutôt je buvais ses paroles. Je voulais désespérément la croire, pour me sentir moins sale.

- La vie est si ennuyeuse à Voltera pour que tu ais tant changé ?

- Je n'en sais rien.

- Non je sais !

Elle leva son doigt pour appuyer l'idée qu'elle venait d'avoir.

- C'est parce que tu étais loin de Rose !

Ce fut mon tour de sursauter.

- Comment peux-tu appuyer cette hypothèse?

- Facile… Elle te traitait comme une enfant, son enfant, alors pourquoi grandir dans ces cas là ?

J'hochai la tête, étonnée de suivre parfaitement son raisonnement.

- Elle ne se rendait pas compte, au début elle était en colère contre… Edward – elle avait hésité avant de prononcer ce nom mais cela ne me fit aucun effet – mais après, elle était juste heureuse de materner, comme tu le sais c'est son rêve le plus cher.

Je me rangeai à ses arguments, bien que douloureusement.

- Je n'étais qu'un substitut affectif alors ?

- Tu sais bien que non, elle t'adore, mieux, elle _t'aime_ !

Machinalement, je penchai ma tête en arrière contre le fauteuil.

- Elle me manque, j'ai hâte d'arriver Alice…

Ma sœur tendit sa main pour la poser sur ma joue.

- Et toi tu nous a tous manqué Bella, c'est bon de te revoir.

.

**ooOoo**

**.**

Avant de revoir toute ma famille, dans le trajet rapide en voiture avec Alice, je tentai de faire le point sur mes sentiments.  
Je ne détestais plus Edward.  
Peut-être était-ce du à ma maturité comme disait Alice.  
Mais en Italie, j'avais compris beaucoup de chose. Appris beaucoup de chose aussi.  
Notamment le goût du sang humain. Son pouvoir terrible sur nos volontés. Et je devais aussi accorder à Alice le fait que d'être loin de Rose et de ces insultes quotidiennes envers Edward avait finit de calmer mon ressentiment.

Quand je rentrai enfin chez moi, les retrouvailles furent bien au-delà de ce que je pouvais espérer, au regard de ce que j'avais fait.  
Esmée me prit dans ses bras, sans rien dire, elle fit juste passer son amour et sa tendresse par les gestes.  
En revanche, Rosalie fut très bavarde :

- Bella ! Bella, c'est vraiment toi ?

Elle me toucha la joue, comme j'avais touché celle d'Alice à Voltera pour s'assurer que je ne rêvais pas.

- Bella tu as lu mes lettres ? Tu les a lues ?

Je souris.

- Je ne serai pas là sinon je crois.

- Je savais que ce serait utile, sautilla-t-elle, même si Emmet me disait de te laisser tranquille, je savais !

La voix grave de mon frère agrandit encore plus mon sourire.

- Et je te le redis Rose, laisse là tranquille, tu n'es pas la seule à vouloir lui souhaiter la bienvenue !

Il me tendit ses bras immenses et j'y plongeai avec plaisir. Je le laissai faire quand il me souleva de terre pour me mettre sur son épaule.

- _Petite_ Bella, de retour ! Ca fait plaisir, je n'avais personne à embêter.

Rosalie me fit comprendre par de gestes et par des mouvements de lèvres que c'était sur elle que l'énergie débordante de son mari était retombée. J'éclatai de rire.

- Tout doux Emmet, je te laisse faire par gentillesse, tu serais surpris de voir ce que j'ai appris à faire _mon grand_ !

Je lui lançai un coup de poing dans l'épaule et il me lâcha en ricanant :

- On verra ça, Isabella, je te défie quand tu veux au bras de fer !

Rosalie prit un air dépité et vaincu.

- Qui gagnera Alice ?

- Je ne suis pas assez bête pour te le dire à l'avance !

Elle était avec Japser, qui me fit une accolade sincère. Tout le monde étant heureux, il l'était aussi.

- Alors Bella, tu viens dehors ? me demanda Emmet.

Je n'eus pas le temps de décliner l'invitation. La voix profonde de Carlisle le coupa.

- Je crois que Bella a d'autre choses à faire que des bras de fer avec toi pour le moment Emmet.

Je me retournai vers le chef du clan Cullen. J'avais très envie de l'enlacer, mais lui ?  
J'avais énormément de respect pour lui, d'admiration aussi. J'avais été blessé par ce qu'il m'avait dit quand j'étais resté avec les Volturi. Si il acceptait, bien que je ne le mérite pas, mon retour ici, alors je serais pleinement heureuse.  
Contrairement aux autres, il ne sursauta pas quand il vit la couleur de mes yeux, et rien que ça me fit comprendre qu'il me pardonnait. Il me prit dans ses bras, affectueusement en me disant :

- Je suis heureux de ton retour Bella, et si tu le veux bien, tout à l'heure, nous parlerons d'un sujet important.

J'acceptai immédiatement. Je ne pouvais plus jamais rien lui refuser.  
Restait à saluer Edward.

Je me tournai lentement dans la direction et lui lançai un rapide coup d'œil dénué d'agressivité, et je vis sur ses traits qu'il était étonné. Quelques secondes après, ce fut le soulagement que j'y vis, ainsi que… l'espoir ?

Zut, j'avais oublié ça.  
Son amour déraisonné pour moi.  
Si mes sentiments envers lui avaient changés, de toute évidence ce n'était pas son cas.  
Je soupirai. Si il voulait qu'on ai des rapports cordiaux, il faudrait qu'il arrange ça vite fait !

.

**ooOoo**

**.**

Plus tard, je toquai à la porte du bureau de Carlisle, puisqu'il m'avait demandé de venir le retrouver.

- Rentre Bella.

Je pénétrai dans la pièce presque entièrement recouverte d'étagères supportant le poids de centaines d'ouvrages. Là où il n'y avait pas de livres, il y avait des tableaux. Cette pièce m'avait toujours fascinée.

- Vous vouliez me parler Carlisle ?

Il m'invita à m'assoir face à lui, comme de simples humains.

- Tout d'abord, commença-t-il en me scrutant de ses prunelles dorées, je tiens à te dire que je suis heureux que tu sois là, que ce soit pour quelques semaines ou pour toujours. Cela nous a permit de nous retrouver.

Je baissai la tête, honteuse.

- Je suis désolé Carlisle, navrée, je sais que vous vous êtes tous plus ou moins perdus de vue à cause de moi, c'est lamentable.

Il eut un geste de la main presque impatient.

- Tu n'es pas la seule coupable Bella. Premièrement, nous éprouvons tous un jour le besoin de prendre l'air, et deuxièmement, j'ai été dur avec toi alors que tu avais raison, il faut tester différentes choses pour savoir ce que l'on veut, je l'avais oublié…

- Ne me cherchez pas d'excuse Carlisle, j'ai été égoïste et maladroite, j'ai fait souffert les personnes que, je peux le dire à présent, j'apprécie le plus.

Il sourit en constatant ;

- Tu as grandit Bella.

Je secouai la tête.

- Alice m'a dit pareil…

- Alice a raison.

Je ne discutai pas cette affirmation. Mais j'étais heureuse qu'il le remarque. Son avis était primordial pour moi tant je l'admirai. Je me redressai.

- Je ne pense pas que vous m'ayez seulement fait venir pour me souhaiter la bienvenue Carlisle.

Il éclata de rire.

- On voit que tu as du beaucoup parlé avec Aro ! Tu dois être devenue redoutable en négociation !

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de rire aussi. Il reprit un air sérieux.

- La raison première de ta présence ici est le conflit qui va bientôt nous opposer avec l'armée de Victoria. Tu n'es pas sans ignorer que les Quilleutes ont déclenché les hostilités, et sont les cibles de cette armée.

J'écoutai, concentrée.

- Sais-tu qui est l'Alpha de cette meute Bella ?

Je fis un signe négatif de la tête.

- Jacob Black.

J'écarquillai les yeux ? Jacob Black, mon ami d'enfance ?

- Tu l'as un peu revu, je crois, avant… avant de te transformer.

- Oui, il avait vendu une voiture à mon… à mon père.

- Je suis allé le voir pour qu'il accepte notre intervention dans le combat.

- Il ne vous a pas attaqué ?

- Non, c'est la raison pour laquelle c'est moi qui y suis allé, parce que je sais qu'il a du mal à me percevoir comme un ennemi, je lui ai fait passer le message, je crois qu'il a comprit, mais plus le temps passe, plus je doute de l'effet de mon discours.

J'essayai tant bien que mal de me souvenir du petit garçon qu'il était alors. Un mauvais caractère, ça c'était certain ! Je compris tout de suite le but de la conversation :

- Vous voulez que j'y aille ? Que je le lui demande ?

Carlisle semblait peu ravi de cette idée mais acquiesça.

- J'irai, bien sûr Carlisle, mais je suis _Vampire_ à présent, vous pensez qu'il saura faire la différence entre l'humaine que j'étais et ce que je suis maintenant?

- Il est butté mais je pense que ces sentiments entrent en grande partie dans ces décisions. Par respect pour son père au moins, il ne t'attaquera pas non plus. Et il t'écoutera plus que moi je pense.

- Bien, dans ce cas, j'irai.

- Je ne t'oblige pas Bella. Je comprendrais parfaitement que tu ne veuilles pas aller si près de… Forks.

Je repensai alors à mon ancienne maison aux placards jaune, à ma chambre, à ma vie volée. .

- Je suis désolé de ce qui est arrivé à Charlie, Bella.

Je secouai la main, je ne voulais pas en parler, ce qu'il comprit. Je me contentai de répondre :

- J'irai Carlisle, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.

- Cela peut attendre quelques jours, mais qui veux-tu qui t'accompagne ?

- M'accompagner ?

- Tu penses bien que je ne te laisserai pas y aller seule Bella.

Je réfléchis quelques seconde et donnai la seule réponse logique qui s'imposait :

- Edward.

.

**ooOoo**

**.**

_Voilà. Un petit chapitre qui vous éclaire plus sur les états d'esprit de Miss Isabella, qui, oh miracle, a grandit ! Les choses se mettent doucement en place, mais que ceux qui attendent qu'elle tombe dans les bras musclé d'Edward se calment tout de suite. Elle ne l'aime même pas, elle ne le déteste plus, nuance !  
Je suis contente d'avoir pu poster si vite, mais la semaine prochaine, je suis en vacance dans le Sud avec un mariage en prime, et quand je remonte, c'est déménagement complet, transport Paris-Bordeaux, re-retour Paris, et un autre mariage (c'est la saison !) donc… Je ne sais pas quand je posterai. J'espère prendre le temps de le faire, le chapitre prochain m'inspire beaucoup, et pour info, je pense que l'on va rester en POV Bella, pour les besoins de l'histoire._

_Ha, que je n'oublie pas, pour les fans du livre _**Les Âmes Vagabondes**_, j'ai posté le nouveau OS dans mon receuil intitulé _**Se Retrouver**_, et ça me ferait super plaisir que vous le lisiez!_

_Encore merci de m'avoir lu, laissez-moi encore __**pleins de reviews**__, j'adore ça !  
_

**Ever-Lyo  
**


	8. Chapitre Huitième

_Bonsoir, bonsoir !_

_Alors c'est comme je l'avais prévu, avec beaucoup de retard qu'arrive ce chapitre, malheureusement, je ne peux pas promettre que cela s'arrangera, car si je suis enfin sur Bordeaux, maintenant c'est recherche active de boulot !_

_J'ai eu énormément de lecture pour le dernier chapitre, __j'ai battu mes record__, et merci beaucoup !  
Je suis navrée de pas avoir répondu à toutes les reviews, je n'en ai pas le temps, mais promis, les prochaines, je réponds sans faute !_

_Voilà la suite, on reste en POV Bella, pour le besoin de l'histoire !  
_

.

.

**Chapitre Huitième  
**

.

.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas aller risquer ta vie avec ces loups puants ?

J'avais du mal à échapper aux cris rageurs de Rosalie, qui devaient s'entendre à des kilomètres à la ronde.

- Rose, je ferai ce que m'a demandé Carlisle, je rendrai ce service, je suis la seule personne avec qui éventuellement Jacob accepterait de discuter et négocier.

- Mais pourquoi ? Tu n'es pas obligée, Carlisle ne t'obligerait jamais à faire quelque chose qui te répugne !

Je soupirai d'agacement mais posai ma main sur son bras.

- Il ne m'oblige à rien, tu le sais bien, mais j'irai, pas la peine de discuter !

Rosalie écarquilla les yeux.  
Jamais je n'avais élevé la voix contre elle, et c'était pour elle une nouveauté déplaisante.  
Je râlai doucement :

- Tu ne vas pas bouder quand même Rose ?

Un silence affirmatif répondit à ma question.

- C'est ridicule, et je ne risque rien, Edward sera avec moi.

Elle s'approcha à quelques centimètres à peine de mes yeux et ergota :

- Mais pourquoi Edward, on t'a fait un lavage de cerveau à Voltera ou quoi ? On parle bien du même Edward où tu confonds avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

Je soupirai derechef.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises.

- Alors pourquoi ? Je ne peux pas y aller moi ?

- Pfft, si tu crois que je vais te laisser prendre ce risque ma belle !

- Alors ça c'est la meilleure, toi tu as le droit de mettre tes petites fesses en danger mais pas moi !

- Tu veux vraiment que je répète mes raisons depuis le début ?

Elle croisa les bras et me tourna le dos. Pour la première fois, elle m'énervait. Je pris un chemin de traverse et donnai une explication vaseuse :

- Réfléchis Rosa, réfléchis une seconde, j'ai impérativement besoin de quelqu'un pour me protéger le cas échéant, qui dois-je choisir chez les Cullen si il risque d'y avoir un meurtre ? Toi ou Edward ?

Le mensonge passa facilement à mon plus grand étonnement. Aveuglé par ses prétentions, elle croyait tout ce qui abondait dans son sens.  
Je m'irritai contre moi-même en pensant que j'avais été comme ça.  
Oui, comme disait Alice, comme disait Carlisle, j'avais grandit…

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

- J'espère que tu sais au moins où on va ?

- Je sais.

Nous avions rejoint Forks en voiture avec Edward. Le voyage avait été tendu. Aucun mot ne fut échangé, d'ailleurs, ceux-ci furent les premiers, alors que nous nous enfoncions avec notre célérité surnaturelle dans les paysages verts que j'avais connu enfant.  
J'en avais profité pour chasser avant la rencontre avec les Loups, dans la forêt environnante. J'avais choisi de me remettre au régime animal pour le moment. La transition avait été brutale, entre le goût fabuleux du sang humain qui étanchait ma soif immédiatement, et celui âcre et lourd du sang animal qui la calmait juste assez, mais j'avais pris sur moi.  
J'ignorais si je souhaitais rester avec les Cullen, mais au cas où, il fallait bien s'y refaire.  
Mais je me sentais moins sale après mon repas, une sensation qui ne m'était pas arrivée depuis longtemps et qui faisait du bien.

- C'est encore loin ?

Edward stoppa sa course et se tourna vers moi.

- Tu n'as jamais senti l'odeur d'un loup ?

Je secouai la tête, et répondis, acide :

- Ce genre de créature ne trainent pas dans les bois de Voltera.

- Et bien crois-moi, ils savent que nous sommes là, et tu les sentiras. Fais attention, ta première réaction risque d'être musclée, donc reste en arrière.

- Tu es malade ! D'abord mon p'tit gars, je n'ai pas besoin de protection, je sais me défendre, crois-tu que je me suis tourné les pouces à Voltera ?

Il grogna en reprenant sa course :

- Je n'aime pas penser à ce que tu as pu faire là-bas, où apprendre, cela ne me plait pas de t'imaginer en première ligne.

J'éclatai d'un rire sans joie, mesquin, froid.

- Alors ça, fallait y penser avant de faire de moi ce que je suis !

De là où je me trouvai, je pouvais voir avec précision son expression blessée. Et puis quoi encore ?  
Il pouvait s'estimer heureux de ma réponse, quelques mois en arrière, je l'aurai attaqué pour cet espèce de rôle de protecteur ridicule dans lequel il se drapait.

- Et puis c'est toi qui reste en arrière, il me semble que ce sont les conditions précises de Carlisle !

Mouché, il ne répondit rien, et je le suivis dans sa course jusqu'à ce que je le sente se tendre.  
Méfiante quand même, je respirai alors à plein poumons les odeurs alentour et la grimace que j'arborai fit rire Edward.  
L'odeur était abominable. Lourde, chaude, elle me prit à la gorge et je dévoilai sans le vouloir mes dents, du venin plein la bouche.  
Edward eut un rictus victorieux.  
Ca non plus il ne le se serait pas permit quelques mois avant, mais je laissai couler, trop absorbée par ma traque aux loups, dont le parfum était dangereusement proche.  
Je le devançai de quelque pas quand il m'attrapa le bras avec force en déclarant d'une voix rauque et basse :

- Les frontières sont ici, je te déconseille de faire un pas de plus.

Je voulu répondre avec mauvaise humeur quand la voix sourde de Jacob Black résonna :

- Tu as bonne mémoire Cullen.

Je poussai Edward vers les arbres éloignés pour me trouver seule face à l'Alpha, ce qu'il comprit même si cela ne lui plaisait pas.  
Plissant les yeux, je le vis sortir de l'ombre, quatre loups gigantesques derrière lui en garde rapproché. Je grognai sans pouvoir me contenir. Jacob éclata de rire :

- Isabella Swan, la seule et l'unique, tu n'espères quand même pas entamer le dialogue avec moi avec cette attitude hostile ?

Quelques grondements animaux acquiescèrent cette réflexion.  
Je respirai alors par la bouche pour reprendre contenance. Négocier, chercher une ouverture, tenter de les ranger à nos côtés, ne surtout, surtout pas s'emporter.  
Respire.  
Respire.

Je me détendis ostensiblement.

- Bonjour Jacob, ça faisait longtemps ! Tu as bien grandit !

Il me dévoila ses dents blanches et mis en avant ses muscles saillants.

- Toi aussi tu as changé depuis qu'on a mis la ville sens dessus dessous pour te retrouver, peu avant que ton Père se suicide…

Le ton était violent, cassant. Il voulait me faire mal, il avait réussi.  
J'encaissai le coup avec difficulté et il me fallut toute ma force mentale pour répondre sur un ton badin :

- Je suis beaucoup plus jolie en effet, et beaucoup plus forte…

Je passais une main dans mes cheveux, séductrice.

- Mais je ne suis pas la seule à avoir changé, toi aussi, bon tu pue atrocement mais tu as grandit, plus que ça même, et tu es musclé…

Une transformation rapide se fit derrière lui, et une voix aigüe m'apostropha avec violence :

- Non mais pour qui elle se prend la sangsue !

Je souriais, nullement impressionnée.

- Léah Clearwater, c'est un plaisir de te voir !

Jacob la fit taire d'un geste. Je continuai :

- Allons Jake, doit-on vraiment en arriver à ces extrémités. Doit-on se battre entre nous, alors qu'une armée va vous foncer dessus. Accepte notre aide Jacob, tu mène ta meute au carnage !

Il se renfrogna.

- Alors c'est bien pour ça que le Docteur t'envoie, essayer encore de vous immiscer dans une histoire qui ne vous regarde pas !

- Jacob, soit raisonnable s'il te plait, regarde la vérité en face !

Il explosa :

- Et puis quoi encore ? Si la situation en est là, si mes frères et moi sommes ce que nous sommes, c'est en partie de la faute de ton cher Clan ma vielle ! Comment tu te fais appeler, Bella Cullen ? Tu te coltine le sale vampire qui t'a mordu en plus ? C'est pathétique !

Respire.  
_Respire._

- Jacob… En souvenir de notre ancienne amitié…

- Pardon ? Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait qu'on ait joué dans le même bac à sable pèse dans la balance. Si la situation est si critique, c'est la faute de tes petits copains suceurs de sang !

Je perdis patience :

- Ecoute Jacob, t'es bien gentil, mais on vous a pas demandé de bouffer James tout de même !

- T'as la mémoire courte Bella, on ne serait pas dans cette situation si l'autre sangsue ne t'avait pas mordue, la situation d'alors, le pacte brisé, a envenimé les choses et a fait muter pas mal d'entre nous. Nous défendons nos terres, et _James_, puisqu'il a un nom, a dépassé les frontières de notre zone, il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait !

- Et à présent sa petite amie se venge et voilà ce que ça donne, une meute qui court à la boucherie ! Laissez-nous vous aidez, avec l'aide des Italiens. _Je sais_, je sais que ça ne te plait pas, ni à toi, ni à tes frères, mais seuls, c'est du suicide collectif Jacob, Alice l'a vu !

- Je sais déjà tout ça, dit-il en balayant l'argument d'un geste de la main dédaigneux, j'ai déjà tout dit au Docteur.

- Alors tu préfères mourir à cause de ton orgueil ?

- Je préfère ne pas pactiser avec l'ennemi ! C'est tout ce que tu avais à dire ?

Je choisis de ne pas répondre et réfléchis. Visiblement, j'avais besoin d'arguments plus percutants. Il fallait que je sache devant quoi il pouvait céder, il fallait impérativement que je le fasse parler :

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas notre aide, pourquoi ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, si ton petit-copain avait su se retenir devant toi, on en serait pas là ! Maintenant qu'une guerre se prépare, on va pas vous laisser revenir en héros et tirer tous les bénéfices d'une victoire !

- C'est ridicule, on est pas dans un concours Jake, c'est la réalité ! Pour avoir vécu un an avec eux, je ne nierai pas que les Volturi ont un égo surdimensionné, mais on est pas là pour jouer au plus fort, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Qu'on va faire la une des journaux ? _**"Des Vampires et des Loups décime une armée de nouveau-né"**_ ? Bien sûr que non !

Edward s'approcha lentement pour me murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille qu'il avait perçu dans les pensées de Léah. J'haussai un sourcil en entendant la révélation. Intéressant…

- Les Cullen ont violé le traité, c'est un fait. Edward a craqué mais…

Je respirai profondément. Faire l'éloge d'Edward me coûtait, maturité ou pas.

- Mais il s'est retenu pendant près d'un siècle. Il a fait le choix, comme tous les Cullen, d'être végétarien, c'est extrêmement rare pour ceux de notre nature, nous devons être une trentaine sur toute la planète, tout au plus…

- A regarder tes yeux, tu n'en fais pas partie, hein Bella ?

Il arbora un sourire goguenard. Plutôt que de m'emporter, je préférai prendre cette remarque à mon avantage.

- Justement, chacun fait des erreurs, tu es bien placé pour le savoir, il me semble qu'une certaine… Emily en a fait les frais…

La révélation que m'avait faite Edward était dangereuse. C'était quitte ou double. Léah grimaça et celui que je reconnus comme Sam se métamorphosa et hurla presque :

- Comment oses-tu te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas, je t'interdis de parler de ma femme, tu m'entends, je te L'INTERDIS !

- On se calme Sam !

Jacob avait employé son double timbre d'Alpha et Sam préféra retourner dans sa peau de loup sous la colère, mais je vis bien que ma comparaison avait fait mouche, même si le chef des Quilleutes ergota :

- Ca n'a rien à voir.

- Ca a tout à a voir, au contraire, personne n'est infaillible Jacob.

Il resta muet. Je poussai mon avantage :

- Laissez-nous vous aider Jake, on matte ce soulèvement, et on s'en va si tu ne souhaites pas que l'on reste à Forks.

Jacob secoua la tête mais ce n'était pas un refus, c'était une résignation.

- Je crois ne pas avoir le choix.

Tous les loups, sans exception, grognèrent, et Léah commença à crier. Jacob leva la main, autoritaire.

- Ca suffit.

Puis il fixa ses prunelles dans les miennes.

- Que ce soit clair, ce n'est pas un pacte, ni une fraternisation, ni rien de ce genre. C'est une mesure d'urgence.

J'acquiesçai.  
Etait-ce parce que c'était moi qui étais venue où mes arguments, mais j'avais gagné la partie.

- Quand est prévue l'attaque selon votre Madame Irma ?

- Aux premières neiges qui tiendront sur la clairière, si tu me l'autorises, je te tiendrai au courant par téléphone, en espérant ne pas tomber sur Billy.

Jacob eut eu une grimace peiné et avoua du bout des lèvres :

- Charly manque à mon père, il a beaucoup souffert dans cette histoire…

- J'ai souffert aussi, et je suis désolé pour ton père, et pour toi.

- Tu as l'air de t'en être sortie pas trop mal.

- Toi aussi Jacob, Alpha d'une meute, qui l'aurait cru !

Cette conversation glissait sur un terrain dangereux. Celui de l'affectif. J'avais toujours aimé Jacob et c'était réciproque. Nous étions visiblement capables de passer au dessus de nos transformations respectives et nos affrontements. Carlisle avait raison de compter le pouvoir des sentiments et de la nostalgie. Nos étions humains, au fond.

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

- Je suis impressionné.

Edward n'avait eu au final pas à intervenir pendant l'échange, sauf pour le sujet d'Emily. Les loups étaient partis.

- Pourquoi Léah pensait-elle à Emily ?

- Visiblement elle était en couple avec Sam quand il s'est imprégné d'Emily.

- Imprégné ?

- Une sorte de magie qui les lie à la personne la plus à même de transmettre le pouvoir des Loups si j'ai bien compris.

J'éclatai de rire.

- Dis donc c'est du sérieux ! Et Jacob, il est imprégné de Léah ?

- Je ne pense pas, et ça a l'air de lui faire sacrément peur, il tient beaucoup à sa femelle, j'espère que lui que ça lui tombera pas dessus.

- Oh oui, pauvre, _pauvre_ Léah.

- Vilaine…

Je m'étonnai encore de cette complicité naissante entre Edward et moi. On m'aurait dit ça il y un an que je ne l'aurai pas cru.  
Je soupirai… Foutue maturité !

- Edward ?

Il se tourna vers moi en souriant. Cela avait le don de m'énerver. Que je lui adresse la parole semblait le mettre à chaque fois dans un état de félicité proche de l'orgasme. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête d'espérer en vain !

- Je voudrai aller dans mon ancienne maison.

Son sourire se tordit en rictus. Il s'enhardit à me donner un conseil malvenu.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée Isabella.

Une expression dédaigneuse m'échappa :

- Humph, mais je ne te demande pas ton avis Edward, je te dis juste où je vais, si tu ne souhaites pas m'accompagner, je ne t'oblige en rien, tu peux rentrer à Iqaluit, et rentrerai par mes propres moyens.

- C'est hors de question que je te quitte d'une semelle !

Je craquai :

- Arrête de te prendre pour mon chevalier servant, on est plus au Moyen-Âge !

Et encore, je restai gentille.  
Il se tut et me suivit dans le plus grand silence quand je repartis à toute vitesse, reconnaissant chaque fourrée qui me menait dans la maison de mon enfance. Presqu'arrivée, je ralentis fortement.  
Qu'est-ce qui me prenait de retourner là-bas, j'étais maso ?  
Mais c'était comme un besoin, j'aurai pu dire vital avant, mais nous dirons existentiel.

Le dernier arbre et j'aperçu enfin la maison de Charlie. Elle était toujours la même. Aucune planche des murs n'avaient bougés parce que plus personne ne l'habitait à présent, aucun arbre n'était mort sous prétexte que plus personne n'était là pour les admirer **[1]  
**Elle était vide, et un panneau **A VENDRE** se balançait au vent.  
En passant devant, je l'arrachai d'un coup sec. Imaginer une autre famille investir les lieux était au dessus de mes forces et serrait mon cœur mort. L'odeur de Charlie était partout. Sur l'asphalte, les traces de pneus étaient toujours là.  
Rapidement, Edward collé à mes basques, je pénétrai dans mon ancien chez moi.  
Pitoyablement, je m'accrochai à la rampe des escaliers en bois tant les odeurs étaient fortes et me rappelai chacune un souvenir, une histoire. Mes sens plus développés prenaient conscience de l'environnement dans lequel j'avais un peu vécu avec une précision troublante.  
Je rentrai doucement dans la cuisine et me rendis compte que les rideaux jaunis sentaient encore faiblement les tentatives de cuisine catastrophique de Charlie. Ça et là, je vis tous les défauts dans la peinture soleil chaotique de ma mère. Cela me fit sourire tristement en pensant à elle.  
Elle avait fait un enfant avec Phil depuis ma disparition, elle vivait tranquillement. Ma légère et insouciante mère, j'étais heureux qu'elle n'ait pas fait le geste terrible de mon père, elle avait choisi de vivre, et cela ma soulageait.

Une vielle affiche avec ma photo humaine punaisé à la poutre, froissée par le temps, me jetait au visage mon propre avis de recherche. Des piles entières étaient tombées par terre, emporté par les vents.  
Je n'eus pas le courage de monter dans ma chambre et préférai faire un tour dans le salon.  
Grossière erreur.  
Au dessus de la cheminée se tenait toutes les photos de moi que Charlie avait du ressortir quand j'avais disparu, toutes, et une retint mon attention.  
J'étais petite encore, sept an peut-être, et mon père me tenait dans ses bras au bord de la plage de La Push. Je me souvenais encore de cet après-midi. J'avais rencontré Jacob et Billy, Léah et son frère…

- Pourquoi tu as arraché ce panneau Bella ?

Je me rendis alors compte que je tenais toujours l'avis de vente dans la main. L'autre main faisait courir ses doigts sur le verre des photos.

- Personne n'a le droit de venir vivre ici après Charlie !

Edward s'approcha de moi lentement.

- Je peux t'acheter cette maison si tu veux Bella, j'ai les moyens, je le ferai si tu le veux !

Il avait dans la voix des accents désespérés d'amant éconduit. Cela ne m'énerva pas, cela me fit de la peine pour lui. Je préférai être honnête.

- La clef d'une maison n'est pas la même que celle de mon cœur Edward, tu es ridicule…

Il encaissa la remarque courageusement et changea de cap.

- Sortons d'ici, cela te retourne.

Mon corps se tordit étrangement et je me tins contre le manteau de la cheminée avec difficulté, j'étouffai, je suffoquai.

- Bella, viens…

Il me tendit la main mais je la refusai en hurlant :

- Va-t-en toi, je n'ai pas besoin de ton amour stérile !

Il ne démordit pas. Il posa avec précaution sa main sur mon épaule gauche.

- Non, mais accepte au moins mon amitié.

Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, je posai ma main sur la sienne.

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**[1] **: Les inconditionnels reconnaîtront un petit hommage à _Mariane Dashwood_ dans Raisons & Sentiments de **Jane Austen. **

_Voilà, un peu de sentiments, beaucoup de changement.  
L'action commence au prochain chapitre en repassant au POV Edward.  
Comme toujours, je vous remercie pour votre fidélité et vos nombreuses reviews qui me font hyper plaisir et j'espère que vous serez _**généreux en reviews**_ une fois encore !_

_A bientôt, j'espère faire le plus vite possible, maintenant dodo, demain, c'est entretien d'embauche !  
_

**Ever-Lyo**.


	9. Chapter Neuvième

_Hum hum…  
Platement, et plus, je m'excuse pour ce très long intervalle entre les chapitres. J'ai quelques raisons à donner, qui j'espère vous empêcheront de me détester.  
J'ai déménagé à Bordeaux, comme prévu, mais pour le moment je suis au chômage. Et l'inactivité détruit mon imagination. Cette histoire, je l'écrivais en rentrant de mes journées de travail de 14 heures, avec le plaisir de m'évader de la tension professionnelle, de pouvoir rêver après une journée à devoir être terre à terre. Le fait de ne pas bosser fait que je n'ai absolument aucune inspiration. Je regarde la page Word en gémissant de n'avoir absolument aucune idée. C'est mon excuse principale.  
Je rajouterai que vivre chez mes beaux-parents m'empêche de passer ma journée collée à l'écran parce que c'est pas le genre de la maison, et qu'avoir vu Twilight Hésitation au ciné m'a bloqué pour l'écriture de ce chapitre où je décris une partie de l'entraînement avant le combat. J'étais alors incapable de prendre du recul par rapport au film (je ne me base que sur les bouquins ordinairement) donc j'ai préféré attendre de retrouver ma propre vision de l'histoire. Et je suis passée dans une grosse période Harry Potter qui m'a donnée du mal pour replonger dans l'univers de Twilight._

_Aujourd'hui j'ai pris le temps d'écrire de chapitre car je suis chez mes parents qui eux se fichent de me voir derrière mon PC, je suis plus tranquille. Je vais tenter d'en écrire quelques autres cette semaine pour avoir de l'avance. L'inspiration semble avoir montré le bout de son nez, je ne compte pas la laisser s'échapper !_

**Sand 91** : _Merci pour ta review surtout, j'espère que la suite te plaira malgré mon retard.  
_  
_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapitre Neuvième**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Si la menace du combat imminent contre l'armée de nouveau-nés ne planait pas au dessus de nos têtes, j'aurai pu être heureux.  
Bêtement heureux, stupidement heureux, parce que Bella ne me traitait plus comme un résidu de vampire végétarien mais comme un membre à part entière du clan.  
Comptait-elle rester parmi nous après les combats ? Je l'ignorais, et elle ne disait rien, elle n'en parlait à personne, même pas à Rosalie.

Rosalie…  
J'avais gagné le statut quo avec Bella mais j'avais perdu encore plus l'affection de ma sœur. Elle était folle de rage de constater que toute sa stratégie pour instaurer la haine entre Isabella et moi tombait comme un château de cartes. Et elle me le faisait payer tous les jours en m'ignorant, même dans ses pensées elle refusait de penser à moi, ce qui était très fort et demandait une concentration mentale suivie et éprouvante.

Mais elle comme moi avions autre chose à penser que nos petites querelles stériles.  
Nous devions nous préparer à la guerre imminente qui opposerait l'armée de Victoria aux Loups, aux Volturi, aux Denali et aux Cullen.

De part son histoire, c'était Jasper le plus à même de nous apprendre à nous battre. L'idée ne lui plaisait guère, mais il n'avait pas le choix.  
Quant à moi, c'était l'idée que Bella doive se battre qui me répugnait. Mais notre paix était bien trop fragile pour que j'ose le dire, alors, je tentais de prendre sur moi.  
Tanya et son clan était arrivés la veille pour profiter des leçons de combat. J'avais eu peur qu'elle me fuit, et elle en avait le droit, pour tout ce que je lui avais fait subir. Mais à mon plus grand soulagement, il ne restait entre nous qu'une grande camaraderie, elle n'essayait même plus de me séduire comme autre fois, nous nous comportions comme des amis proches, et nous parlions de votre vie à New-York comme si nous avions été de simples colocataires.  
Elle arrivait à m'arracher des éclats de rire en me racontant des anecdotes, en me donnant des nouvelles de la haute société que nous avions fréquentés.

- Et donc, j'ai fait suivre le courrier sur une boite postale avec un faux nom, et je vais de temps en temps la vider. C'est assez impressionnant le nombre de lettres que je reçois d'eux, me demandant des nouvelles, pour pouvoir tout répéter à nos chers amis, tu t'en doutes bien. Je reçois même encore des invitations à des vernissages ou autres. On devait vraiment leur apporter une sacré bulle d'oxygène pour qu'ils nous réclament à corps et à cri ainsi!

- Que les femmes te demandent, cela reste étrange, car pas une n'était pas jalouse de ta beauté, mais en revanche il est logique que les hommes soient aux abois. Leurs femmes n'étaient déjà pas bien belles, mais tu les as éclipsés, et maintenant, il ne leur reste plus que leurs yeux pour pleurer!

Tanya sourit.

- Tu n'es qu'un sale flatteur, les femmes me demandent car elle pense que tu me suivras. Tes _concerti _au piano leur manquent que veux-tu... Il n'y a pas meilleur que toi!

- Et c'est moi le flatteur?

Avec un plaisir encore plus grand, je constatai que Bella suivait ses échanges d'un œil torve, comme jalouse, et elle battait froid Tanya, avait qui elle n'avait pourtant pas eu de problème quand nous avions vécu avec eux. C'était idiot et puéril, mais l'espoir que je ne m'étais jamais autorisé commençait doucement à faire son chemin, encouragé par Esmée qui observait tout ça avec un sourire bienveillant.

Ma très chère Mère… Comment l'imaginer elle aussi prendre part au combat ? Je ne mettais certainement pas en doute ses qualités de défense et d'attaque, surtout si l'on osait s'en prendre à sa famille, mais c'était presque aussi intolérable que pour Bella.  
En fin de compte, nous allions tout risquer nos _vies_, et il m'était impossible d'imaginer une existence avec un membre des Cullen en moins.  
Je travaillai Alice, mais elle était incapable de voir l'issue du combat, ses visions étaient troublés par la présence des Loups.  
Alors, pour calmer l'angoisse, nous nous frappions dessus.

**.**

**.**

* * *

- Mais bon sang Emmet, c'est trop dur pour toi de réfléchir à une tactique d'attaque ? Tu ne te contentes que de foncer dans le tas, et j'arrive à retourner la situation à mon avantage trop souvent !

- Tu me demandes de me battre, je le fais, que je sache, je n'ai jamais été un génie de la tactique, et je ne l'ai jamais caché !

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa femme qui lui accorda un sourire complice ponctué d'un "_en effet_ " peu flatteur.

- Et bien fais un effort, faire tourner son cerveau quelques minutes est donc si douloureux ? grogna Jasper, exaspéré.

- Tu peux parler toi ! Tu profite honteusement de ton don pour m'envoyer des ondes de calme dans la figure quand je te fonce dessus.

- Et j'ai bien raison puisque ça me donne l'avantage à chaque fois ! Dois-je te rappeler qu'on ne sait rien des capacités des vampires que l'on va affronter ? Mon don n'est sûrement rien à côté de ceux qu'ont pu développer les autres !

Emmet porta sa main à son front avec une expression d'illumination mentale.

- Je rêve ? Le grand Jasper admettrait qu'il existe sur cette planète des vampires plus doués que lui ?

Rose éclata de rire et Alice répondit pour son mari :

- Imbécile, tu sais bien que jamais Jasper n'a été aussi présomptueux…

- Tsss, si on peut plus s'amuser maintenant.

- Justement, on ne s'amuse pas là ! cria Jasper.

- Tu te prends un peu trop au sérieux mec…

Avant même d'avoir finit sa phrase, il fonça vers Jasper et le mit à terre avec une facilité déconcertante. Puis il se leva en époussetant son jean d'un air digne :

- Toi tu te sers trop de ton cerveau Jas', et c'est ça qui te perdra aussi !

Grimaçant, Jasper se remit debout, grommela _"faux frère"_ et fit me fit un signe de tête pour que je le défis.  
Bien volontiers, j'avais de l'énergie à revendre, je l'attaquai directement mais aucun de nous n'arriva à prendre le dessus. Je savais à l'avance ce qu'il voulait faire, mais il était un excellent combattant, meilleur que moi, nous nous évitions, esquivions, bloquions nos coups respectifs.  
Cela aurait put durer des heures, si tout à coup, je n'entendis plus les pensées de mon frère.  
C'était comme si un mur invisible s'était dressé entre lui et moi, il m'était totalement hermétique, et la demi-seconde où je fus désarçonné lui profita et il me plaqua au sol d'une façon si humiliante que j'en oubliai un instant mes interrogations.  
Le reste des Cullen et les Denali me dévisagèrent avec stupéfaction. Jamais, au grand, jamais je n'avais été battu d'une telle façon.  
C'était comme si j'avais essayé de pénétrer les pensées de…

Je me tournai vers Bella, et la vit, un grand sourire aux lèvres, les bras croisés, adossée contre un arbre. Quand elle vit mon expression étonnée, elle éclata de rire.

- C'est toi qui as fait ça ? demandai-je.

- En douterais-tu Edward ? Tu ignores beaucoup de chose sur moi, et j'ai beaucoup apprit durant mon absence.

- C'est impressionnant, concédais-je de bonne grâce.

Je le pensais.  
Projeter son bouclier était un travail mental difficile, qui de toute évidence bloquait nombre de pouvoirs psychiques. Bella serait redoutablement utile en combat, même si l'admettre ne m'enchantait pas.  
A l'instant, Bella échangeait quelques mots avec Jasper qui se renseignait sur la distance qu'elle était capable de couvrir mentalement.  
Je m'en désintéressai quelques temps pour combattre avec Alice.  
Elle voyait mes gestes à l'avance, je lisais les siens, nos combats pouvaient donc durer des heures. Nous stoppions alors que la discussion entre Jasper et Isabella s'envenimait.

- Il est hors de question que je reste à l'écart en servant uniquement de bouclier protecteur, j'ai apprit à me battre figure-toi, et je sais très bien le faire, il se peut qu'on ait besoin de mes muscles en plus de mon don, et je serai ravi de m'en servir. Je peux encore t'écraser comme une miette si j'ai envie !

Jasper hocha un sourcil circonspect. Il tendit le bras pour l'inviter à essayer, septique en précisant :

- J'ai appris à combattre à des légions entières de nouveau-nés Bella, il se trouve donc logiquement que je sais prendre le dessus, et les tuer s'il le faut, mais si tu es si sûre de toi, attaque moi !

Elle grogna pour accepter et fut sur lui en un dixième de seconde.  
Malgré moi, prêt à m'interposer s'il le fallait, sachant pertinemment que Jasper ne ferai jamais de mal à Bella, je regardai, avec admiration.

Si je me basais sur ce qu'avait vu Alice, c'était Félix qui lui apprenait à combattre à Voltera, il était doué, et lui avait donné quelques tactiques et coups fourrés plutôt risqués mais qui faisaient mouche. Jasper se prit même quelques coups rudes avant qu'il ne décide ne mettre fin à cette mascarade ridicule et il la ceintura de façon à ce qu'elle ne puisse s'enfuir.  
Elle grogna, tempêta, se déchaîna, mais rien n'y fit. Les cheveux décoiffés par le vent, une expression de colère sur le visage, elle était encore plus belle.

- C'est bon lâche-moi…

Elle se débarrassa de ses bras et s'éloigna de lui comme s'il avait la peste.

- Tu admets que tu as des choses à apprendre ?

Bella marmonna, et bien que nous ayons tous parfaitement entendu sa réponse, Jasper demanda :

- Excuse-moi ?

- _J'ai encore des choses à apprendre._

- Bien, dans ce cas j'admets volontiers que tu es bien plus entraînée que je ne le pensais, et je veux bien t'apprendre quelques trucs en plus d'ici là…

Ce fut mon tour de grommeler, inquiet, quand je les vis s'échanger une tape de la main avec un sourire complice.  
Isabella fronça les sourcils et darda ses yeux dans les miens :

- Et bien, ça ne te convient pas peut-être ?

Le ton était ironique et provocateur et sortit de sa torpeur Rosalie qui espérait une dispute qui mette fin à notre trêve.  
Je préférai faire profil bas, soucieux de conserver cette entente qui m'allait à merveille, quoiqu'en pense ma rancunière de sœur :

- Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux…

Bella leva le menton, fière.

- J'espère bien, ne recommence pas à essayer de me couver comme une mère poule, je suis capable de m'occuper de moi !

Je n'insistai pas alors que Rose retourna dans son mutisme boudeur. Mais ses pensées filtrèrent un instant vers moi, assassines et je râlai.

- Ce que tu peux être agaçante Rosalie !

Elle fonça sur moi et m'hurla au visage :

- M'adresse pas la parole toi, où je risque de m'énerver…

- _Hou_, j'ai peur, répliquai-je avec un ton enfantin.

- Tu devrais pourtant, grogna-t-elle, menaçante.

On ne put aller plus loin car Bella se mit entre nous, une main sur la poitrine de chacun en tentant l'apaisement et en proférant de sages paroles :

- Ca suffit vous deux, si vous avez envie de frapper quelque chose, attendez le combat, c'est inutile de se déchirer entre nous !

Mais je n'écoutais presque pas. La main de Bella posé sur moi occupait toutes mes pensées, c'était comme si sa peau traversait la mienne et mettait le feu à mon corps. Mais un feu bien différent de celui qui m'avait consumé durant ma transformation. C'était une sensation engourdissante et agréable, qui me déconnectait de l'instant présent et me projetait dans un monde à part, et mon expression parla pour moi.

- Tsss, tu es lamentable mon frère, regarde-toi ! Et regarde le Bella, toi qui explosait au moindre regard de sa part, avant, regarde la tête qu'il fait quand tu le touches, celui qui a fait de toi ce que tu es !

Bella retira sa main comme si elle s'était brûlée mais fit face à Rose, énervée.

- Je fais ce que je veux, et je pense ce que je veux, tu radotes Rose, tout ça tu me l'as déjà dit quand tu m'as pris sous ton aile.

Je m'éloignai discrètement, prudent. Ca sentait le règlement de compte, comme une cocote minute qui a trop mijotée. Rose allai cracher ce qu'elle gardait en elle depuis qu'elle avait vu les rapports que sa protégée entretenaient avec moi, et Bella allait répondre vertement.  
Ni Esmée, ni Carlisle n'intervinrent. Je perçus qu'ils considéraient cela comme un mal nécessaire.  
Quant aux Denali, ils feignaient d'ignorer ce qu'il se passait en discutant à voix basse.

- Dire que je me suis donnée tant de mal, et pourquoi ? Pour rien ! Pour te voir fricotter avec mon frère !

- Je ne suis pas ta créature Rosalie ! Et je ne fricottes certainement pas avec Edward, quelle idée tordue !

J'encaissai le coup en silence, un coup qui démolissait mon fol espoir.

- Mais il ne pense qu'à ça, il te regarde tout le temps, et toi… Toi tu ne dis rien, alors, alors que tu le haïssais !

- Je ne pouvais pas entretenir cette rancune toute mon existence Rose, j'ai appris à tourner la page, tu devrais faire pareil, grandis un peu !

- Il t'a enlevé ta vie, tout est de sa faute Bella ! Tu l'oublie !

- Oh non… Je n'oublie rien, crois-moi, seulement, je fais avec, je n'ai pas le choix après tout !

L'échange n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin car je fus assailli par la vision d'Alice qui se tourna vers les clans.

- Les Volturi arrivent plus tôt que prévu, nous ferions mieux d'aller à leur rencontre pour qu'ils évitent de violer les frontières des Quilleutes au lieu de nous hurler dessus.

**.**

**.**

* * *

Nous étions partis immédiatement dans les montagnes pour les rencontrer dans un silence tendu entre Bella et Rose. Elles s'envoyaient des regards meurtriers en courant, et je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que tout cela était de ma faute parce que cette situation avait l'air de les blesser toutes deux.  
Pour le bonheur d'Isabella, je crois que j'aurai volontiers troqué notre espèce d'amitié toute neuve contre sa complicité avec ma sœur. Être amoureux ne rendait pas toujours égoïste.  
Malgré tous ses défauts et son caractère impossible, Rosalie avait toujours été là pour Bella.  
Et moi ?  
Moi je l'avais transformé, la situation n'était pas juste.  
Il faudrait que je règle ça, il faudrait que je tente de rétablir l'harmonie entre elles et détruire la mienne, mais cela, une fois accueilli comme si il doit la délégation Italienne que nous apercevions à quelques centaines de mètres.

Aro était en tête, Renata tapie dans son ombre, impressionnant, royal, ses deux frères en retrait mais présents.  
Un peu plus en recul, Jane, Alec, Félix et Demetri. Le strict minimum en somme, mais le nec plus ultra des combattants, il fallait l'admettre.  
Une sourde envie de déchiqueter l'ancien grouilla dans mes entrailles, quand le souvenir de notre dernière rencontre défila dans mon esprit. Je tentai alors de me calmer. Aro verrai tout de suite mon état d'esprit et se ferai un plaisir d'enfoncer le couteau de la plaie. Je refusai de lui accorder cette joie, alors je me fabriquai un masque indifférent, qui ne duperait personne, certes, mais qui ferait comprendre qu'il ne valait mieux pas me pousser dans mes derniers retranchements.  
Carlisle avança devant nous pour serrer la main d'Aro :

- Aro, je suis heureux de vous voir tous ici afin de régler ce malheureux… débordement.

Un instant, l'italien garda la main de mon Père dans la sienne, puis la leva en signe de paix.

- Les Volturi ont toujours eu à cœur de rétablir la justice et faire respecter les règles de notre communauté.

- Nous n'en attentions pas moins de vous. Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous êtes si en avance ? Les hostilités ne démarreront que dans trois jours d'après Alice.

Aro secoua la tête avec amusement.

- Cher Carlisle, je trouve que je ne sors pas assez de ma forteresse, prendre l'air me fait le plus grand bien !

Il écarta ses bras dans une brise inexistante pour appuyer ses dires et un rire méprisant m'échappa.

- C'est bien mal de mentir Aro…

Je me tournai vers Carlisle.

- Aro est là car il souhaite voir les Loups de plus prés.

- Me voilà découvert, gémit faussement Aro.

J'avançai vers lui, tentant de rester neutre.

- Aro, et ce que je vais dire est valable pour vous tous, il y va y avoir quelques règles à respecter.

Marcus et Caïus haussèrent un sourcil, étonné, et Jane du se retenir de m'attaquer, refusant de recevoir des ordres de ma part. Je continuai pourtant, l'ignorant.

- Si vous désirez vous nourrir, vous devrez aller le faire à quelques centaines de kilomètre d'ici, la paix fragile que Bella a réussi à rétablir entre nos clans ne doit pas être brisé par votre… _mode d'alimentation_. Au nom de cet accord entre nous et les Loups, il est aussi évident que vous ne chercherez pas à entrer en contact avec eux. Pas de provocation, ni rien de ce genre.

Aro siffla d'admiration.

- Mais c'est que tu as l'âme d'un chef de guerre Edward, moi qui pensais que c'était l'apanage de celui-ci, dit-il en montrant Jasper du doigt.

- Je ne me prends pas pour ce que je ne suis pas, je souhaite juste ne pas faire voler en éclat l'équilibre entre les espèces qui a demandé tant d'effort de diplomatie.

L'ancien éclata de rire et ouvrit ses bras en direction de Bella.

- J'ignorai que tu étais une négociatrice hors pair Isabella.

Celle-ci courut vers lui et lui prit les mains en le regardant dans les yeux, visiblement émue de le retrouver.

- Je ne crois pas, j'ai juste eu de la chance !

Aro caressa sa joue du bout de ses doigts presque transparents.

- Ne sous-estime pas tes talents Bella.

- Ne me surestimez pas non plus Aro.

Il y avait entre eux une complicité malsaine. J'eus bien du mal à rester calme, car les pensées de l'italien n'avaient rien de catholique, je le soupçonnais même de penser à des détails lubriques dans le seul but de me faire sortir de mes gonds. Je ne voulais pas les voir ensemble, les souvenirs qu'avaient ramenés Alice avaient été bien suffisants.

Cependant, de toute évidence, je n'étais pas le seul à ne pas apprécier cette étrange amitié.  
Jane fulminait intérieurement, ses mains se contractant convulsivement. Je savais, toujours par l'intermédiaire d'Alice, car Bella parlait très peu de son séjour en Italie, que Jane et elle ne pouvait se supporter. La jalousie que j'avais perçu chez elle lorsque j'étais à Voltera s'était muée en haine pure.  
Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire franchement devant son expression d'enfant capricieuse, ce qui l'offensa gravement.

- Je te conseille de ne pas te moquer de moi Edward…

- Allons, Jane, tu te prends un peu trop au sérieux non ?

Tout de suite, je perçus son attaque mentale, mais ne la ressentit pas.  
Isabella, toujours avec Aro, avait projeté son bouclier jusqu'à moi et menaçait maintenant Jane.

- Je te déconseille d'essayer encore une fois de toucher à Edward… Et aux autres Cullen aussi, se rattrapa-t-elle in extremis.

Jane se concentra de toutes ses forces pour essayer de toucher Bella, ce dont elle était incapable. Elle finit par taper du pied en hurlant de rage et se réfugia dans les bras de son frère qui ne demandait que ça.  
Et moi, l'espoir qui s'était enfuit quelques minutes auparavant était revenu en moi avec encore plus de force, presque contre ma volonté.  
Rosalie avait raison, au fond, de se moquer de moi. J'étais là, ridicule, complètement malléable dans les mains et les sentiments d'Isabella.

Félix prit alors pour la première fois la parole, de toute évidence encore plein de rancune de son occasion manquée avec Bella à Volterra.

- Et bien, et bien, et bien… La _bella Isabella_ aurait-elle craqué pour le vampire torturé qui l'a transformé…

Bella lui lança un regard peu amène et se contenta de répondre :

- Je t'en pris Félix, ne fait pas comme si tu comprenais quelque chose aux sentiments des autres, tu n'arriverais qu'à te rendre ridicule ! **[1]**

Emmet éclata de rire, et même Rose eut un rictus amusé.

- Paix ! tonna Aro, qui commençait à être fatigué de ces échanges musclés. Carlisle si tu le veux bien, nous te suivons jusque chez toi.

Mon Père acquiesça et les emmena dans notre villa. En théorie, c'était une invitation inutile puisqu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de chambres, ni de cuisine, ni rien de ce genre.  
Mais les Volturi, et encore plus Aro, aimaient leur confort, et Carlisle, avec ses manières toujours parfaitement réfléchies, avait jugé que c'était le moindre des politesses de les inviter chez nous. Il voulait que leur séjour soit le plus confortable possible afin d'éviter les tensions.  
Mais au regard de ces quelques minutes de retrouvaille, j'étais franchement septique.

Aro rentra à la suite de Carlisle dans le grand salon, au bras d'Isabella. Derrière eux, le reste des Volturi, les Cullen, et les Denali, un bien étrange cortège.

- Vous êtes ici chez vous, annonça courtoisement Carlisle.

Oui… La cohabitation risquait d'être mémorable.

**.**

**.**

* * *

[1] : Pour les fans d'Harry Potter, j'ai honteusement emprunté cette réplique à Ginny dans le tome 6 quand elle dit à Hermione de ne pas faire semblant de s'y connaître en Quidditch, en la remettant à ma sauce.

_Voilà, voilà, ce petit chapitre prend fin avec l'arrivé orageuse des Italiens et les rapports électriques entre les Cullen.  
Prochain chapitre, POV Bella, et je pense, le début des combats !  
Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire, j'espère que vous serez nombreux à me _**laisser des reviews ! **

_J'écris la suite très bientôt !  
_

**Ever-Lyo**


	10. Chapter Dixième

_*sifflote*  
Ca fait longtemps n'est-ce pas ? Je m'en veux, j'avais dit que je ferai un effort pour un autre chapitre et je n'ai pas tenue ma promesse. Mes excuses sont les mêmes que précédemment, pas de travail, pas de motivation…  
Je préfère vous poster ce chapitre maintenant même s'il est tard, sans prendre le temps de répondre aux reviews. Mais sachez qu'elles me sont allées droit au cœur comme toujours et que je me sentais mal par rapport à vous de ne pas réussir à écrire un nouveau chapitre.  
Je suis désolé et j'espère que ce chapitre me fera pardonner._

.

* * *

**Chapitre Dixième**

* * *

.

J'étais heureuse.  
Véritablement heureuse de retrouver Aro et un peu de la vie que j'avais laissé à Voltera quand j'étais reparti avec Alice.  
Personne ne comprenait chez les Cullen mais je ne m'en offusquais pas. Ils n'étaient pas avec moi pendant cette année Italienne, et elle comptait énormément pour moi. C'était une période majeure de ma vie éternelle de Vampire, et j'étais reconnaissante à Aro de ce qu'il avait fait pour moi.  
Malgré tout.  
En dépit de la fracture entre le clan Cullen et moi et ce silence si long, en dépit du mode d'alimentation auquel ils m'avaient converti et qui avait coloré mes yeux, en dépit de mes fuites incessantes face aux avances de Félix et de Aro, en dépit de mes colères avec Jane.  
J'y repensais même avec nostalgie.  
Et j'étais réellement prise entre deux feux.

Nous ne savions pas qui sortirait vivant de cette guerre imminente, mais quels que soient les pertes, il me faudrait choisir mon camp. Mon camp dans la même grande famille qu'était celle des vampires.  
Je ne trouvais pas ça juste, égoïstement, j'aurai voulu concilier les deux.  
Ma famille aimante d'Alaska et les Rois Italiens.  
Mais c'était impossible.  
Les modes de vies étaient trop différents d'un clan à l'autre pour qu'une entente soit possible. Et cela partait toujours de la même pierre d'achoppement.  
La nourriture.

Edward m'avait expliqué qu'il pensait, avec Carlisle, que le fait d'essayer de se rendre plus humain en faisant le moindre mal nous soudait plus que n'aurait pu le faire Chelsea et nous enlevait un certain orgueil face aux humains que nous tentions de protéger.  
Alors que les Volturi se considéraient réellement comme une race supérieure sans se soucier des dommages collatéraux – les humains sacrifiés à notre appétit insatiable – mais uniquement de notre protection.  
J'aurai tellement voulu les convaincre, comme j'en étais convaincu, que les deux pouvaient facilement se mélanger, si chacun faisait des concessions.  
Mais autant chercher à décrocher la Lune, m'avait dit Carlisle. Des milliers d'années supplémentaires n'y changeraient rien, lui-même s'accordait à dire qu'il était trop fier pour admettre qu'il avait tord.  
Et moi, je me sentais littéralement écartelée.

Il suffisait pour ça que je jette un œil à Rose pendant que je discutais avec Aro. Elle me surveillait du coin de l'œil, et son regard était éloquent. Un mélange de colère contre moi, et la peur de me voir repartir.

Quant à Edward…  
Cela semblait le dévorer de l'intérieur, rajouter à cela les préparations du combat imminent, il n'était que l'ombre de lui-même et cela me faisait mal pour lui.  
Comment était-je passé de cette haine tenace à cette pitié sincère, je ne le savais pas vraiment et je m'en fichais à vrai dire.  
Parfois, j'essayais de mettre des mots sur cette situation, et la vérité que j'acceptais le plus est qu'il n'avait fait que céder à une pulsion que je comprenais à présent. Après mon mode de vie à Voltera, il aurait été bien hypocrite de ma part de le lui reprocher encore.  
Reprocher et rapprocher, deux mots qui se ressemblaient tant…  
Et c'est ce qu'il se passait, nous nous rapprochions.  
Un peu plus chaque jour, mais j'essayais de lui faire comprendre que cela n'irait pas plus loin entre nous. Je pouvais pardonner, j'en avais la force, mais je ne pouvais pas occulter tout ce par quoi nous étions passés, qui marquait indélébilement nos mémoires et revenait fatalement se mettre entre nous à cause d'un mot, d'un geste.  
Pourtant, si j'avais voulu, il me serait tombé dans les bras le temps d'un battement de cil.  
Il me suffisait d'une phrase.  
Il était beau, incroyablement beau, comme nous tous, mais il y avait en plus ce charme désuet qu'il avait gardé, et des qualités indéniables que l'on ne trouvait pas chez d'autres congénères. Patient, romantique, je me moquais de lui tant il faisait tourner les têtes des humaines le peu de fois où nous étions sortis.  
Il ne m'était pas difficile de l'imaginer nu faire l'amour à une femme. Mais ce n'était jamais moi. Mon imagination refusait de mettre une telle chose en scène, et je lui en étais très reconnaissante.  
Je me contentais d'une simple amitié, d'autant plus nécessaire que je n'avais plus de confidente à qui parler, Rose me faisant toujours la tête.

Je soupirai.  
Comment prétendre s'unir entre clans différents pour éliminer une menace si nous étions nous même scindés ?  
C'était impossible, et même si je n'aimais pas ça, j'allais devoir faire le premier pas.  
Nous étions tous réunis dans le salon alors, et j'étais accoudée au piano sur lequel Edward jouait.  
Je pris une respiration inutile, et m'approchai de Rosalie doucement.  
Elle ne bougea pas, n'eut pas de geste de rejet quand je posai ma main sur son épaule.  
Pourtant, elle m'avait entendu arriver depuis le moment où j'avais amorcé mes pas.  
C'était une invitation, elle était prête à m'écouter.  
Je n'eus rien à dire, tous les vampires présents sortirent de la pièce en un millième de seconde, même les Volturi que pourtant le sentimentalisme ne touchait guère, mais je supposai que c'était par simple politesse, Aro était pointilleux avec les bonnes manières.  
Je posai mon menton sur le haut de son crâne et sa magnifique chevelure blonde et je murmurai – précaution inutile mais nous avions besoin de mimer parfois le quotidien pour faire passer certains messages :

- Tu me manques Rose, je ne veux pas être fâchée avec toi.

Rosalie avait les yeux fixés devant elle, refusant de croiser les miens, mais elle posa une main sur la mienne qui était toujours sur son épaule.

- Mais tu ne m'écoutes pas…

Je reteins le geste d'énervement et préférai répondre :

- Tu ne m'écoutes pas non plus…

Ce fut à son tour de soupirer en constatant :

- Alors nous fonçons droit dans le mur, non ?

- Je le crains…

Je me détachai d'elle et me plaçai en face, m'enfonçant dans un fauteuil en lui attrapant les deux mains pour les emprisonner dans les miennes.

- Si je t'explique, tu me laisseras parler sans m'interrompre Rosa…

- Mais…

- Ce n'était pas une question. Tu vas m'écouter. En silence. Et je voudrais que tu essayes de comprendre, en mettant de côté tes préjugés, et je te promets que j'écouterai ce que tu as à me dire par la suite.

Elle se raidit et se recula dans sa causeuse, les bras croisés, mais néanmoins attentive.

- Je t'écoute.

- Rosalie. Je t'aime, et je te considère comme ma sœur et ma meilleure amie. Quand Edward m'a mordu, tu m'as placé sous ta protection, ton affection et ton amitié. Je ne sais pas où j'en serai si tu ne l'avais pas fait. Je comprends à présent que les raisons qui t'ont poussé à le faire n'étaient pas très louables à l'époque, mais le mal est fait, et il a été plutôt bénéfique pour nous deux à terme, alors il n'y a pas à revenir dessus. Je ne vais pas essayer de te changer, tu as ton caractère, et mes tentatives seraient vaines. Je t'aime comme tu es, avec tes qualités et tes défauts. Seulement tu dois aussi m'accepter comme je suis, avec en plus mes erreurs. J'ai haïs Edward, c'est vrai, il a gâché ma vie. J'aurai voulu le voir mort, et mieux, l'avoir moi-même détruit. C'est en partie pour ça que je suis restée en Italie. Je suis désolé de la peine que je t'ai fait après cette décision, mais ma situation n'était pas tenable. J'étais là, terrorisée par ce que j'étais devenue, entourée de personnes s'aimant plus que dans la plupart des familles humaines, et je devais jouer la comédie du bonheur ? C'était au-delà de mes forces. Aro m'a offert une alternative séduisante. Me laisser aller à ma nature sans jouer un rôle. Je regrette d'avoir faire souffrir tout le monde mais je ne regrette pas cette période. Elle m'a fait ouvrir les yeux, grandir, et surtout réfléchir.

Rose s'agita sur son fauteuil, pressée de parler, mais je la faisais taire avant d'un geste de la main.

- Tu crois que ça a été facile pour moi, de vous tourner le dos ? Le lendemain j'ai eu envie de partir en courant, de vous rejoindre par le premier avion. Mais j'étais trop fière, et trop lucide sur ce qu'il adviendrait alors. Pourtant, à Voltera, je n'avais pas d'amie comme toi à qui parler, confier mes doutes et mes joies, et j'en aurais eu sacrement besoin le jour où j'ai…

Je bloquai sur ce souvenir. Moi-même si je le pouvais j'évitais d'y penser et n'arrivais pas à en parler, alors je résumai lamentablement :

- … le jour où j'ai changé de régime alimentaire. Mais soit. J'y ai passé un an, on m'a beaucoup appris, et j'ai beaucoup réfléchi. Je ne voulais surtout plus vous blesser tous, surtout pas. Alors, quand Alice a débarqué un beau matin, me sauvant d'une situation lamentable comme tu le sais certainement, la question était de savoir si j'étais prête à revenir sans tout chambouler, en tout cas, le moins possible.

Maintenant, j'allais aborder le sujet qui fâche, je me penchai alors plus vers Rose.

- Edward… Je lui ai pardonné. Pas besoin de faire cette tête là, je te l'ai dit, il n'aurait servi à rien de nourrir une rancune qui au final blessait tout le monde. Je pense pouvoir affirmer que la façon dont il m'a vu le jour où il m'a mordu, je suis capable de le voir à travers mes propres yeux, parce que je le sais… il suffit d'en regarder la couleur. Et je ne fricotte pas avec lui, certainement pas, j'ai encore une certaine fierté ! Nous avons bien assez de problèmes pour rajouter de la haine entre nous, que ce soit entre Edward et moi, qu'entre toi et moi. Je sais que tu ne supportes pas la façon dont il me regarde. Je suis consciente de ses envies, il pense tellement fort que parfois j'ai l'impression de l'entendre. Tu as juste à savoir que je ne les partage pas. Qu'il se débrouille avec ses pensées cochonnes et son amour stérile, je me contente de son amitié, et le déroulement de nos existences en est d'autant plus facile.

J'attrapai de nouveau ses mains.

- L'époque où on riait ensemble me maque Rosalie, terriblement. Même si notre sujet de raillerie était Edward et que nous étions cruelles, oui parfaitement, cruelles, je suis nostalgique de ces heures là, et je suis certaine qu'on peut les retrouver d'une manière ou d'une autre parce que je ne peux pas croire que l'homme qui a fait que nous nous rencontrions nous sépare.

Rosalie secoua la tête, abasourdie je pense par tout ce que lui avait dit, tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Cela m'avait fait un bien fou, de me confier, même si je n'avais pas tout dit, par respect pour elle, par pudeur pour moi et par le désir d'éviter de me souvenir de choses que je préférai oublier, ce que ma condition m'empêchait.  
Elle prit alors soudainement la parole, libérant tout ce qu'elle avait voulu dire pendant mon monologue.

- Bella… Je… comment te dire. Quand je t'ai pris sous mon aile, que j'ai fait de toi ma protégée, pour des raisons qui… me sont propres, et que tu connais, c'est vrai, je me suis prise à mon propre piège parce que je t'ai tout de suite aimé, pour ce que tu étais, ce que tu représentais, parce que tu étais comme je l'étais quand Carlisle m'a transformé, dans le même état d'esprit, la même rancune, la même envie de vengeance qui me marque encore. C'était une bouffée d'air d'avoir quelqu'un qui me comprenait parfaitement. J'aime ma famille, mais malgré leurs efforts, leur bonne volonté évidente, ils n'ont jamais put parfaitement cerner mon état d'esprit. Ils le savent et je ne leur en veux pas. Il y a des aspects chez tout le monde que moi-même je ne saisis pas, c'est ainsi, chacun à sa propre histoire, et je me retrouvais un peu dans la tienne. Même Emmet ne me comprend pas entièrement. Et pourtant tu sais comme je l'aime, comme je me sacrifierai pour lui, comme pour n'importe quel Cullen, même Edward, je suppose. J'admets que je n'ai pas été très maline à cette époque, mais je ne regrette pas non plus. Tu ne m'entendras jamais dire une telle chose car j'assume tout ce que je fais et encore plus ce que je dis.

Elle lâcha mes mains, les yeux dans le vague, dans ses souvenirs je supposai.

- Quand tu es partie… Oh Bella, j'ai vécu ça comme une trahison. Et ça a été terrible. Parce que la seule personne qui me comprenait vraiment me trahissait comme l'avait fait Royce King. Tu ne m'a pas vu quand nous sommes rentrés. J'étais l'ombre de moi-même et j'ai passé une très mauvaise passe. J'ai failli partit seule, Emmet était au désespoir…

J'encaissai en silence. Il ne m'était pas facile d'imaginer Emmet, mon jovial grand frère, triste et abattu. Lui avoir fait de la peine me transperça mais c'était de ma faute, je devais donc assumer.

- Finalement il a su trouver les mots, et nous sommes partis tout les deux. Ta présence était partout ici, tout me rappelait les moments passés ensemble que tu regrettes et que je regrette aussi, ce n'était pas supportable. Moi aussi j'ai réfléchi. Tu sembles penser que je suis resté emmurée dans mes certitudes mais c'est faux. Je me demandais quelles erreurs avais-je faite pour que tu choisisses les Italiens plutôt que moi, que nous. Je ne comprenais pas. Et j'ai finit par craquer, par t'envoyer cette lettre vide, comme une bouteille à la mer, un appel au secours parce que je ne trouvais pas de réponse. Et c'est devenu une drogue, quelques mots, quelques phrases, comme un lien entre nous même si il était unilatéral, j'avais l'impression d'être un peu avec toi, tu me manquais trop.

La tristesse dans sa voix était palpable et je me ratatinai dans mon fauteuil, me sentant plus coupable que je ne m'étais senti depuis que j'étais revenue.

- Quand nous sommes revenus et que nous avons découvert ce qu'il se tramait avec Victoria et qu'on a décidé d'envoyer quelqu'un à Voltera, j'ai bataillé pour venir, mais il parait que je manque d'argument coup de poing – pourtant j'ai un sacré crochet du droit, mais je suppose qu'il parlait des prémonitions d'Alice – et surtout, de _diplomatie_. On a beaucoup discuté, et puis j'ai capitulé, en suppliant Alice de te faire revenir.

J'haussai un sourcil, surprise de cette révélation.

- Elle ne t'a rien dit ? Cela ne m'étonne pas, elle est sensible et pleine de tact Alice, encore une qualité que je ne possède pas d'ailleurs, le tact… Et tu es revenue. Et ça a été comme une nouvelle trahison pour moi de voir combien tu acceptais Edward sans rechigner, combien tu lui faisais confiance même pour aller au devant du danger… Je te perdais une seconde fois Bella…

J'essayai alors de me mettre à sa place, ce ne fut pas difficile, et je compris mieux alors son comportement. Cela n'excusait pas tout, mais en tout cas, je me sentais encore plus mal, ce qui n'était pas peu de chose.  
Rosalie conclut rapidement :

- Je t'ai écouté Bella, je ne te comprends pas tout à fait mais je vais essayer, je te le promets, si toi tu essayes de faire la même chose. Moi non plus je ne veux plus qu'on soit fâchées.

Je plongeai mon visage dans mes mains, en proie à une émotion si forte que je crus imploser. Aujourd'hui encore plus qu'avant je désespérais de ne pouvoir pleurer. J'agrippai les accoudoirs de son fauteuil et y enfonçai mes ongles, déchirant le tissu.

- Je suis désolé, Rose, je me sens tellement minable, j'ai fait tellement de mal…

- Je ne suis pas toute blanche non plus dans cette histoire Bella, tu n'es pas seule, tentons d'oublier, d'accord ?

Elle m'ouvrit les bras et je me jetai dedans, le nez dans ses cheveux à l'odeur si particulière, si enivrante.  
C'était comme si elle me transmettait du réconfort dans mon cœur qui ne battrait plus jamais.  
J'étais enfin _chez moi_…

**.**

**.**

* * *

- Jacob ? Oui, c'est Bella. Demain, dès que le soleil sera couché, là où tu sais. Bien.

Je raccrochai et me tournai vers les autres, fébrile.  
Alice avait vu qu'ils arriveraient demain. Nous n'avions qu'à attendre.  
Nous étions parfaitement entraînés, et les Volturi avaient refusé de participer à nos séances, trop dégradantes pour leurs égos.  
Mais j'avais vu Alec à l'œuvre et il était vrai qu'il n'y avait pas trop de soucis à se faire d'ici là.

Je retournai près de Aro, m'assit à ses côtés et il me passa sa main dans mes cheveux devant les regards étonnés des Cullen. Voir Aro prendre soin d'une autre personne que la sienne était inédit. Et malgré moi j'en étais fière. J'avais réussi à casser sa carapace pour m'y faufiler, j'étais privilégiée.  
Hormis Jane qui en général passait son temps le plus loin possible de nous, et surtout de moi, la vie était somme toute facile en Alaska. Parce que nous avions un but et que nous savions qu'une fois atteint nous nous séparerions. La seule tension présente était celle de l'attente du combat.  
Plus que les autres je trépignais. Je ne m'étais jamais battu pour de vrai, et j'avais besoin de dépenser mon énergie de nouveau-née. Cela n'échappa pas à Aro.

- Bella, Bella, tu es intenable…

Je pris mon air de petite fille gâté qui faisait grand effet sur lui, ce que je savais pertinemment, et rajoutai une moue boudeuse irrésistible.

- Je ne suis pas intenable, je suis impatience, nuance !

Aro eut un rire discret et ironique.

- Navrée, _bellissima donna_, mais je n'ai pas le pouvoir d'accélérer le temps…

- Encore heureux, regimba Jasper à l'autre bout de la pièce, on a encore des choses à revoir. Et franchement Bella, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles…

Je croisai mes bras et lui lançai un regard hautain :

- Emmet a raison, qu'est-ce que tu peux être rabajoie parfois Jasper !

Celui-ci se leva brusquement pour se planter face à moi, le regard dur. Il transpirait des ondes de colère et n'en avait pas conscience, ce qui renforçait donc mes sentiments belliqueux.

- Je ne suis pas rabajoie, je suis lucide Bella, contrairement à toi, j'ai parfaitement conscience de ce qui nous attends, là-bas sur la clairière. !

Je ricanai et répondis d'un ton acerbe :

- Oui, tout le monde le sais ça Jasper, tu sais ce que c'est, tu sais tout, tu es omniscient…

Cette petite rixe amusait énormément les Volturi, Aro en particulier, que je soupçonnais traduire cette mésentente comme un signe de mon retour à Voltera. Au vu de l'expression d'Edward qui avait accès à ses pensées, je ne pensais pas me tromper.  
Jasper par contre s'amusait beaucoup moins, et Alice s'était levée pour tenter de le calmer, une main qu'elle voulait apaisante sur son bras. Il s'étouffait presque de colère et j'en souriais d'un plaisir mesquin.

- Je… je ne me prends pas pour…

- Jasper, murmura Alice, calme moi s'il te plait, tu perds le contrôle de tes projections…

J'enfonçai le clou.

- Oui Jasper… Remballe ta morale et tes sentiments, tu pues la colère !

Je sentis qu'il manquait de se jeter sur moi mais ne le vis pas car je préférai me diriger vers le jardin pour mettre mes idées au clair.  
Je choisissais un banc en pierre – Emmet l'avait taillé de ses mains – et m'installais dessus en maugréant tout seule.  
Ha, elles étaient belle mes paroles à Rosalie, où je disais vouloir faire le moindre mal à ma famille. J'étais insupportable, je rendais tout le monde fou, je me fâchai avec n'importe qui, j'arrivais même à me mettre Alice à dos, la si gentille et compréhensive Alice, en criant sur son mari.  
Désolant…

J'entendis arriver Edward et me poussai légèrement pour lui faire de la place à côté de moi. Après l'animation que j'avais faite au salon, il aurait été ridicule de fuir une personne cherchant malgré tout ma compagnie.

- Tu te sens mieux ?

Je secouai la tête. Je n'avais pas envie d'ouvrir la bouche, vu les horreurs qui en sortaient…

- Jasper est un peu irritant quand il fait son petit chef moralisateur, je sais…

Je lui lançai un coup d'œil goguenard. L'entendre critiquer son frère était assez inédit pour moi. Et assez plaisant.

- Il a tendance à oublier comment il était à ton âge. Pourtant, c'est intrinsèquement lié à son expérience dans les combats mais je pense qu'il ne veut pas y penser. Nous sommes tous sur des charbons ardents, je m'étonne que Aro n'en ai pas profité encore pour semer la pagaille, ce n'est pourtant pas l'envie qui lui manque…

Je souris. C'était bien du Aro tout craché !  
Il se pencha pour regarder mes yeux.

- Tu as faim.

Ce n'était pas une question.

- Aller chasser te changera les idées et utilisera ton énergie qui bouillonne, tu veux que je t'accompagne ? Je me ferai bien un grizzli ou deux avant les combats.

J'haussai un sourcil en l'examinant. Imaginer Edward Cullen _"se faire un grizzli ou deux"_ m'amusait malgré moi. Je n'avais jamais chassé avec lui. Je l'imaginais tellement _précieux_… Pouvoir le voir en train de traquer une bête m'attirait beaucoup.  
La chance que nous avions en Alaska était la diversité des proies. Et effectivement, un ours pourrait me tenter.  
Depuis mon retour, je n'avais chassé que seule, la transition humain-animal n'étant pas des plus faciles, je ne voulais pas que l'on me voit.  
Aujourd'hui c'était différent.  
Mais je ne savais pas encore pourquoi.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Le sang chaud du grizzli coulait lentement dans ma gorge pendant que l'animal était secoué de ses derniers spasmes. Nous avions eu beaucoup de chance. Nous étions tombés sur un combat entre deux de ces animaux, vraisemblablement pour une femelle, et ils saignaient déjà, comme s'ils nous indiquaient la route à prendre.  
Maintenant que je pouvais faire la comparaison, c'était vrai que ce sang ressemblait plus que les autres au sang humain. Mais il en était quand même dramatiquement éloigné.  
C'était comme essayer de comparer un Grand Cru Bordelais à un petit vin du Texas.  
Je sentais que je me remplissais mais je savais que je ne sentirai pas cette satiété particulière, celle quand on avait vidé un humain.  
Et cela gâchait presque mon repas.  
Je savais une chose : Je préférais me nourrir d'un animal plutôt qu'autre chose pour apaiser ma conscience.  
Mais j'avais gouté au sang humain. Et me dire que je n'aurai plus cette sensation presque orgasmique me donnait envie de retourner en Italie.

Je regardai alors Edward.  
Quel pro ! Pas un poil de travers, pas une tâche, rien, il faisait ça comme la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Je penchais la tête pour mieux l'observer.  
Comment faisait-il ?  
Après tout, même avant moi je savais qu'il n'avait pas tout le temps été végétarien.  
Je compris alors pourquoi j'étais là, avec lui. Je jetai mon cadavre sec loin de moi et me lançai :

- Comment tu fais Edward ?

Un simple coup d'œil de sa part et je sus qu'il avait parfaitement comprit le sens de ma question. Il se débarrassa de son repas également et vint s'assoir face à moi, tâchant plus ses vêtements dans la terre qu'en se nourrissant, un comble !

- Je fais avec.

Il rit en voyant à mon expression qu'une telle réponse ne me satisfaisait pas.

- Je pense que j'ai assez de bon sens pour me souvenir des raisons qui m'ont poussé à devenir végétarien. J'y pense et cela rend ce sang moins amer. Bien sûr, au bout d'un certain moment, on s'y habitue. Là, vu ce qu'il s'est passé avec toi, après avoir gouté ton sang… ce n'est pas facile.

Je ne dis rien. Cela le gênait de parler de mon sang, c'était évident, mais chacun ses démons !

- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire d'autre, je vois bien que tu as besoin de réponses, mais je ne pourrai jamais te dire que l'on s'y fait totalement et sans regret, ce serait mentir. La question à te poser est celle-ci : Es-tu prête à ne te nourrir qu'à moitié pour ne pas tuer d'innocent ? Je pense que la réponse à cette question répondra aussi à d'autres problèmes que tu gardes pour toi.

Je fis une grimace en admettant :

- Tu es clairvoyant…

- Tu es un livre ouvert Bella.

Il continua, sur la défensive, ayant peur de me blesser peut-être.

- Tu as besoin de parler de certaines choses qui te rongent, tu peux me parler à moi, je t'écouterai et je ne te jugerai pas.

- Pfft, ce serait la meilleure, que tu me juges !

Cette remarque acerbe n'était là que pour masquer mon soulagement. J'avais besoin de parler de ça.

- C'est terrible, la première fois Edward, de tuer…

Comme promis, il ne dit rien, il écouta juste avec attention. J'étais tendue mais plus les mots sortaient, mieux que je sentais. C'était comme un poison que l'on extrayait de mon corps.

- Les Volturi… Ils voulaient que j'apprécie ce moment là, celui de goutter au sang humain, j'en avais fait la demande. Ce sont des acteurs, tu sais, comme ils aiment théâtraliser les choses, alors, ils ne m'ont pas laissé sortir pendant quelques jours pour que je sois affamée.

Edward ouvrit grand les yeux de stupeur. Oui, c'était une histoire lamentable.

- Et puis ils m'ont lâché dans cette pièce, une pièce minuscule, y'avait aucun endroit pour se cacher…

Je fermai les yeux, le souvenir défilait malgré moi dans ma tête.

- Elle n'a pas pu se cacher, mais avant même de sentir son sang j'ai senti sa peur. Elle était terrorisé Edward, elle était si jeune, quatorze ans peut-être… Je me souviens bien d'elle, une jolie jeune fille, elle n'avait pas l'air malade, ni perdue, ni droguée, où étaient-ils allé la chercher ?

Je remontai mes jambes vers moi pour poser mon menton sur mes genoux.

- Mais dans la seconde qui a suivi, je lui ai sauté dessus, violement, j'ai du lui faire très mal, tu sais… Parce qu'il ne restait pas grand-chose d'elle quand j'ai eu fini, j'étais rentré comme en… frénésie, je n'ai pas su m'arrêter, je n'ai pas su faire les choses proprement !

Ma voix se brisait sur ses derniers mots :

- Je me sens si sale Edward, elle avait la vie devant elle, et moi, j'ai fait comme toi, j'ai tout gâché. Elle doit horriblement manquer à sa famille, et il n'en reste que des charpies au fond d'un cachot. Si ça se trouve, elle aussi les membres de sa famille se sont suicidés de douleur ! Je m'en veux, tu n'a pas idée…

Edward se racla la gorge.

- Si, je sais parfaitement de quoi tu parles…

Je le fixai droit dans les yeux. Il continua ;

- Là non plus, et j'en suis navré, je ne peux te donner de solution miracle. Cependant, tu as dit à Rosalie – nous avons tous tout entendu tu t'en doutes bien – que tu avais fait des erreurs, et ça, oui, c'est une erreur, mais personne n'est parfait, j'en suis la preuve, alors il faut juste accepter. Tu n'oublieras pas bien sûr, mais si tu décides maintenant de suivre le régime alimentaire des Cullen, tu sauras ce que tu as sacrifié pour ça, et cela t'aidera, ce sera d'autant plus noble.

- Noble ? je m'insurgeai. _Nobles_, nous ?

- Oui _noble_ Bella, parce que c'est aller contre notre nature de vivre ainsi, cela demande du courage et de la persévérance, et nous sommes bien peu à le faire alors oui, j'ai tendance à penser que nous sommes nobles, mais pas infaillibles.

Il soupira et tendit la main vers ma joue, qu'il retint au dernier moment.

- Ce sera plus facile pour toi… Parce que tu n'as pas sous les yeux la preuve de ton moment d'égarement…

J'attrapai sa main dans la mienne. Je la gardai quelques secondes, songeuse, puis je la lâchai soudainement, comme prise en faute, pour me remettre sur mes pieds et partir vite et loin. Fuir, encore…  
Il ne me suivit pas.  
Lui aussi avait des choses qui le rongeaient à dire.  
Mais je n'étais pas prête à les entendre.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Voilà pour ce chapitre. Beaucoup de dialogues, beaucoup de révélations, d'explications, et de remises en question. A la base je comptais commercer les combats mais finalement… Ce sera pour le prochain.  
Cette fois je ne fais pas de promesse. La semaine prochaine je vais être très occupée dans ma famille, alors avec un peu de chance j'aurai besoin de m'évader en écrivant !  
Je vais faire mon possible, si les idées sont là._

_Merci encore à toutes les personnes qui me lisent (et vous êtes nombreux), ceux qui me mettent en alerte ou en favori, __**ceux qui me laissent des reviews**__.  
Allez, une promesse soyons fou, je réponds à vos review cette fois dès que j'en prends connaissance !  
Encore merci._

_**Alice.**_


End file.
